Trials of the Heart
by amanichan
Summary: AU continuation. Seven years later Takamiya and Izumi finds their relationship battered. Will they work things out or will they look for love elsewhere?
1. Izumi's POV i

Title: Trials of the Heart  
Author: Amaniblue  
Contest Category /Genre: Angst  
Main Pairings: Takamiya x Izumi; Reiji x Naoya  
Rating: R – for the boy-smex, cursing and a bit of violence  
Disclaimer: The legal rights to these fine characters belong to Yuki Shimizu, lucky gal. Only the OC characters are of my own creation.

_"Text" – flash back conversation_  
_Text – thoughts _  
"Text" – present conversation

--Izumi's POV--

_"Please, just leave." _

Those words from his lover echoed in Izumi's head for the umpteenth time that day. And like all the other times, outrage quickly came to the forefront. _How dare Takamiya ask me to leave!?_

_"Please, just leave." _

The anger he'd felt from hearing those disbelieving words hadn't lessened one bit since he had quickly grabbed his already packed luggage bag and slammed the front door to their cottage this afternoon.

_"How could you!?" _

_It was an accident. I didn't mean to. _Izumi had wanted to say, but instead he opted to remain silent. He couldn't help but feel the overwhelming urge to be on the defensive though, especially given that unfamiliar look of disgust and disappointment that shown so blaringly from his older lover's usually soft, doting eyes. Then, Takamiya just had to say those words.

_"Please, just leave."_

Izumi's eyes had widened from hearing that. It wasn't the words so much, but the exasperating tone that spoke volumes of how Takamiya felt about him at that moment. It made him lashed out in reaction. He couldn't control what he had said then.

_"Fuck you! I didn't do anything wrong! If someone should be leaving, it's him!"_

_It wasn't my fault! It was all because of him. _Yet, Izumi hadn't expected what happened to him next. Takamiya, who had never raised his voice even once to Izumi since the seven years that they've met, had hit him. Shocked with disbelief as blood dripped from the corner of his lips, Izumi with his head twisted to the left from the blow, tentatively raised a hand to touch his injured right cheek. Swiftly, his rage boiled from within and he couldn't contain it. Izumi spat out the blood onto the pristine shale tiles of the kitchen floor and stomped out of the cottage while he growled out his parting words.

_"I fucking hate you. I wish I had never come here with you."_

When he left without a backward glance, that had been hours ago. Nightfall had already descended down on the little town just south of the cottage. It had been hours since he had sat here at this quaint little café that Takamiya had happily introduced him too. The translator had frequented the establishment with his uncle when he was younger and now has become one of their favorite places to haunt as a couple. It had been hours since he had heard from his older lover, but that was partially due to his own fault. Upon his tirade out the door, Izumi had forgotten to grab his mobile phone from the foyer table. Thoughts of what Takamiya was doing now crossed his mind.

_Argh!_ Disgusted with his own sentimental thought patterns regarding his aggravating older lover, Izumi paid the tab in a huff and stormed out the café with his luggage bag in toll.

_Damn it! He'd hit me and here I am wondering about that idiot. _Blindingly trudging down the path to who knows where, Izumi finally realized that he was heading back to the cottage. _Shit! Fuck! Why the hell am I coming back here for!? To be accused of something again? To be hit again? _

Just remembering that look on his lovers face and then the sudden hit, made Izumi boiled with outrage as he quickly ignored the nagging feeling of hurt yet again. Although the numbness from being hit has long since gone, the right side of his cheek still stung from the blow. A bruise had already appeared when he had last checked back at the café's lavatories. The inside of his cheeks had been badly cut as well. It was very painful to eat with that too; Izumi had to avoid the right side of his mouth the whole time he ate at the café. Fortunately, the hot tea he had ordered with his food at the last minute had helped sooth the sting from the cut. Just thinking of that made Izumi fume all over again. _How dare him!? Hit me will you? I'll absolutely won't forgive you, Takamiya!_

Thinking along that line and the retribution he wanted to exact, Izumi quickened his steps towards the cottage and quietly approach the unlit front porch. He dug out his keys from his coat pocket and opened the door to find the cottage eerily quiet and apparently empty of Takamiya and their pest of a guest.


	2. Izumi's POV ii

--Izumi's POV-- 

Searching the whole cottage in a rush, Izumi found himself fuming breathily in the middle of one of the guest bedroom upstairs. _I can't believe it! He really is gone!_

He never would have thought that Takamiya would leave without him for his business trip. It was something that Takamiya had planned for weeks. And although Izumi hadn't said so aloud, he was delighted that the older man had asked him to tag along. He was looking forward to their trip to Shanghai. He was especially looking forward to seeing Naoya again – not that he cared to see that old troll demon that accompanied his friend of course.

But after confirming that Takamiya's luggage bags and laptop were indeed missing, Izumi couldn't believe that his lover could abandon him like so. The man hadn't even bothered to wait and apologize to Izumi for what he had done earlier. It was unlike Takamiya to not resolve the little skirmishes they have; even if half of the time it was Izumi's fault, although he would never admit that to his lover.

In truth, Izumi couldn't fathom Takamiya's thoughts at all lately. How could he? They had hardly spent any time together this past month. Everyday, since the guest had shown up, the time they've spent together had become less and less. In fact, just seeing his lover frequently interacting so pleasantly and spending so much time with their guest just irritates the heck out of Izumi. He knew he was being childish and irrational but it couldn't be helped. He felt out of place somehow, like he didn't belong to their camaraderie.

_Argh!_ Suddenly hating his train of thoughts, Izumi kicked the nearby bedpost, hard. _Damn that hurts!_

Izumi instantly grabbed his right foot and hopped around in pain, before he stumbled and collapsed on top of the bed in a heap of limbs. Disgusted with his stupid action for causing himself such pain and the current miserable state that he's in, Izumi rolled over onto his back and began mulling over what he should do now– now that Takamiya had left without him.

Izumi must have dozed, for he opened his eyes to find his nose buried in a pillow. He found himself curled in the middle of the bed, lying on his side facing the opened door. Suddenly feeling the chill of the English night air, Izumi sat up and drew the quilt from the foot of the bed and covered himself. He burrowed under the cover, anxious to sink into the oblivious depths of sleep before he started remembering the past day's events.

As he settled under the cover, he heard someone groan. Bed springs creaked against wood, but they weren't his. Curious, he lifted his head and listened. The groan had come from somewhere inside the cottage. It sounded like someone was in pain.

Still somewhat half asleep, he briefly wondered if their pest of a guest had returned to the cottage sometime during the night and is now suffering from what Izumi had inflicted upon the man earlier. Even though Izumi still proclaims his innocence, he had been feeling guilty over the incident. So deciding that perhaps the man needed attending to, Izumi lifted the cover and left the bed. He quietly padded out the door and headed down the hall towards the pest's quarters.

_Odd, he's not there._

Then he heard the groan again. Though, this time much longer and softer. It came from downstairs.

Izumi investigated until he reached the source of the sound. He couldn't comprehend the scene before him. Not at first.

A dark room bathe only in a sliver of moonlight that had stole through the curtains, illuminated his bed and the outlines of the occupants beneath the tousled sheets. A man was lying on his back with arms outstretched holding the gyrating slim hips of another person sitting atop him.

Izumi's brows crinkled in confusion. He could only stare as that slender back with wavy shoulder length hair moved up and down, while the man at the bottom groaned with pleasure. He stood there and watched as they reached their heights, not wanting to comprehend.

"Ah— I love you!"

"I— I love you too, Takamiya-san!"

Izumi immediately paled as the confusing haze was violently lifted from his eyes. His gorge rising, he stumbled back, turned and ran.


	3. Izumi's POV iii

--Izumi's POV--

"_Ah— I love you!"_

"I— I love you too, Takamiya-san!"

Over and over, the image of their ardent exchange reenacted before Izumi's teary eyes as he fled the haven he once knew, but is no longer. He had no idea where he was going, but then again Izumi didn't care. All he knew was that he had to escape, and so he ran and ran until he was entirely exhausted from his flight. Izumi threw himself against a nearby birch tree along the side of the road and tried to catch his breath.

Once the haze had lifted, all his other senses returned with a vengeance. It coursed through his system like festering poison. He remembered everything.

Their every pants, moans and groans drowned his hearing. Frantically waving his head from side to side, Izumi couldn't shake the noise away. He tried to block out the sounds with his palms over his ears, but it was no use. A sob escaped his thin pressed lips.

Along with that memory, the musty smell of sex reinvaded his senses accompanied by the scene of those lovers' impassioned movements until he felt his gorge rise again. This time though, Izumi hunched over to his side and retched.

Heaving until he couldn't retch anything further, Izumi collapsed beneath another birch tree a few feet away as he breathed heavily from his exertions. Feeling completely wretched and cold, Izumi numbly pulled his jacket closer together and pulled his legs inwards. He then wrapped his arms around his legs and curled into a ball as he began to sob loudly.

Takamiya Katsura, his first love and lover for seven years was no longer his. The man had taken a new lover right under his nose and Izumi had no clue. He felt like such a fool. He'd known Takamiya for seven years and hadn't suspected a thing. Never would he have thought the older man would replace him like this. _Oh God, why!? Why!?_

That question kept repeating in his mind like a broken record until Izumi, bleeding with heartache, quietly sobbed his self to sleep against that birch tree by the side of the road.

With the first fall of the morning mist, Izumi awoke with a shiver. He yawned loudly and looked down at his wrist watch. It was five in the morning and the sun has yet risen.

Still groggy from his troubled slumber, it took a moment for him to figure out where he was and why he was there. Despair immediately settled on his broken heart as renewed tears slid down his cold cheeks.

Izumi didn't know how long he had sat there continuing to wallow in his own misery, but by the time the first crack of dawn shone upon him, he was completely drained of emotions.

With shaky hands, he wiped the tears away with his sleeves and dug into his coat pocket for a handkerchief to blow his nose. He then rose on stiff legs and scanned for an isolated spot to relieve his bladder at. Upon finding the perfect spot, Izumi quickly walked over to the bushes on his left to do so as he went on the lookout for early morning walker-bys.

Satisfied with his minimal ablution, Izumi headed back to the road as he quietly thought things through. _What now? _

He couldn't very well go back to the cottage. He had no desire for a confrontation, it would only hurt more. Since Takamiya had made his choice, Izumi wanted nothing more to do with him. Trying to convince his self of this, tears that he thought long since dried up, renewed yet again. Disgusted by the sway of his own heart, Izumi roughly wiped his eyes dry and walked down the path faster. Anger quickly displaced the pitiful misery he'd felt since last night. He welcomed it with open arms.

_Seven years! Seven fucking long years! _He'd wasted on a man who had converted him from a regular straight school boy to a homo. Seven years of precious memories spent in couple-hood with the man who repeatedly spouted words of love and had showered him with affection.

_All of it, was it all a lie!? _

Unbidden, the answer came swiftly, easily.

_No… _

The previous anger sputtered to a stop and Izumi slowed his steps. It all became clear to him now. No, they weren't lies. All of the precious memories he'd shared with Takamiya were theirs. It was something he'd known deep down in his heart. Takamiya had truly loved him for the past seven years.

The Takamiya that loved him was kind to everyone and tremendously affectionate to the ones he loves. The Takamiya he'd known was gentle, thoughtful, and would never hurt anyone intentionally. Upon these revelations, comprehension of the older man's actions dawned on Izumi. 

Perhaps, Takamiya hadn't meant to hurt him like this. Perhaps, Takamiya upon having fallen in love with someone else didn't know how to tell Izumi of this. The man had always had a problem with hurting people. Somewhat oddly comforted by this knowledge of the Takamiya he'd known, Izumi felt a bit better, albeit still broken hearted nonetheless. Despite this knowledge though, Izumi had known that he could never forgive Takamiya for his infidelity. It was one thing to fall in love with someone else, it was quite another to act upon it before the previous love was severed.

Now that the truth has come out though, Izumi suddenly felt ashamed of his own behavior and subsequent actions for the past month. He had disliked their guest from the start and hadn't known why at the time. The fellow was gracious, patient, and helpful. He also had a wit and charm that matched his handsome appearance. In truth, that man was everything Izumi was not. He was so pathetic that he had even tried everything in his power to drive the man away because of his jealousy. Saddened by his thoughts, Izumi decided to not dwell any further on his own miserable shortcomings.

Determined to pull through and survive this heartache, he focused all his willpower to figure out a new course for his life. Before, his path was life with Takamiya. Now, that path was no longer his to follow. He can't go back to the cottage and he can't stay in England. This was no longer his home. Saddened by his decision, Izumi dejectedly walked towards a nearby call-box and dialed for a taxi cab.  
(AN: A call-box is British English for phone booth.)

Half an hour later, Izumi was on his way to Gatwick International Airport, reluctant to leave everything behind. Nineteen hours later, he landed on Kansai International Airport, determined to forget and start afresh.


	4. Reiji's POV i

-Reiji's POV-

Reiji hated airports: too many people, too much noise, no privacy, and no place to smoke no matter what country he's in. For these reasons alone, he always tries to ensure all his business meetings are via satellite conference or face-to-face meetings in Tokyo, Japan. But on the off chance it serves his best interest to attend a meeting overseas, Reiji makes it a point for Kashima to charter him a private jet.

So, it was a wonder that he had the patience at all for the past half hour or so, to stand here with Naoya at his side waiting for Flight 1677 to arrive. He should have known how unreliable air schedules were, but Naoya had insisted they come on time to provide a warm reception to their friends. Reiji didn't have the heart to tell him on that matter though.

His friend had sounded very off on the phone. Reiji expected the usual content, happy-go-lucky Takamiya; instead it was another person entirely. Oh, the voice was the same, except his friend had sounded very upset mixed with a range of other emotions that Reiji just couldn't identify readily. The conversation they had was even stranger. No inane pleasant chatter from Takamiya, just straight to the point that they've missed their flight and will be arriving in three days. Something was seriously wrong. Thus, Reiji was just as anxious as Naoya to see them, although he didn't show it.

When Flight 1677 finally appeared on the large arrival monitor, Reiji immediately signaled his driver to bring the limo around. Ten minutes later, he could see his friend's tall frame meandering through the crowd that was heading towards the baggage claims. He expected to see the familiar lanky dark hair brat of his friend following close behind him, but instead a different man close to Izumi's age with wavy brown shoulder length hair appeared behind Takamiya instead.

Suffice it to say, Reiji was confused. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one. Naoya had raised his arm to wave them over but stop short of doing more then that when he noticed that Izumi wasn't there. Naoya turned to look at Reiji and they both flashed each other the same questioning look. Both silently agreed to wait for the chance to inquire Takamiya in private as the couple approached them.

"Finally made it I see," quipped Reiji dryly, opening up with their usual banter to test the waters.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you," Takamiya rejoinder with a smile.

Reiji noticed immediately that the smile didn't quite reach his friend's usually mirthful eyes at all. He raised a silent brow to question the other man. Takamiya merely shook his head slightly to communicate, _not now. _Reiji replied with an imperceptible nod and turned toward his friend's companion.

Takamiya followed his cue and began making introductions. "Aoe, I would like you to meet Kuroda Imai, my assistant editor from the publishing branch in England. Kuroda Imai I would like you to meet my good friend, Aoe Reiji and his companion, Shirakawa Naoya."

Both Reiji and Naoya bow politely and said, "Nice to meet you."

Kuroda Imai gracefully slid his tan leather messenger bag off his shoulder and bow deeply in return. Upon straightening up, he flashed a beautiful smile and quietly said, "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you as well. Aoe-san, I heard so much about you from sensei."

The man was very graceful and soft-spoken, almost rivaling Blue Boy's ex-host, 'Izumi' in beauty as well. Reiji briefly wondered whether this person is the reason why Takamiya's Izumi isn't here with them. Could the brat be throwing one of his jealous tantrums again? If that was the case, Reiji smirked inwardly, he'll be sure to rub it in the brat's face the next time he sees him. That would also explain why Takamiya would sound so off on the phone as well.

Reiji grinned at his friend knowingly before he directed everyone towards the waiting limo. There will be time for questions later.


	5. Reiji's POV ii

-Reiji's POV-

Reiji decided he was wrong after all. Something strange was going on. For one thing, the new arrival's behavior toward each other on their way to the hotel was a dead giveaway. He had expected a certain seating arrangement upon the quartet entering the spacious confines of the limo. Naoya's choice of sitting right beside him was a given, but having the other two do likewise with each other opposite of them was a different story. Considering the professional relationship that the two were in, Kuroda Imai practically snuggling right up to his friend spoke volumes of another relationship entirely.

That slender frame continuously brushed up against his friend most familiarly. A hand on the thigh there and a leg brushing up against each other here, oh there was definitely something between the two alright. He hadn't expected his earlier conjecture regarding the brat to be true. It was a shock indeed, the last time the B&B owner heard about the two, they were living out their happily-ever-after in England. In truth, Reiji didn't know what to make of this new development.

As the other two couple conversed with each other, Reiji caught a glimpse of Naoya from his peripheral vision and had to do a double take. He turned his full attention towards his young lover and smirked at the expression on Naoya's face.

With his hands fisted tightly atop his thighs and his body stiffening with every familiar gesture the other couple made, the scowl on Naoya's sweet face became prominently more visible as he fixated his eyes on the couple. Somehow this display from his young lover seem very endearing to Reiji. He knew that Naoya considers the brat a close friend. They were only a year apart after all and both had to deal with a gay relationship with a much older lover. If Naoya is reacting this way, Reiji briefly wondered how the whole situation had turned out with the brat.

The boy genuinely did learn to care and eventually love his friend as Takamiya loved the boy. It was unfortunate that Takamiya's feelings could change so easily. Reiji really thought that his friend had found his 'most precious' someone and the two would last. Suddenly he felt sorry for the little brat.

Kashima greeted the quartet upon they're arrival to the hotel that currently serves as Reiji's and Naoya's residence for the past months. Reiji had to hand it to his personal assistant and confidant for his professional discretion though. The man hadn't even batted an eye as he was introduced to Takamiya's change in companion and led the way to their accommodations for the next two weeks.

"Both of your luggage had yet to arrive from the shuttle service, I'll have a bell boy send it up as soon as it does," supplied Kashima politely.

"Oh we wouldn't want to inconvenience you, Kashima-san," Kuroda Imai worried prettily.

"It is my pleasure, I assure you," replied Kashima matter-of-factly.

As the two continue to make polite small talk, Naoya suddenly pulled Reiji to the side while Takamiya continue to follow a few steps behind the other two.

Reiji raised a quizzical brow at his young lover. He hadn't needed to wait long for his answer.

With a disgusted look on his face, Naoya's thin pressed lips opened to fume in a quiet whisper, "I'm sorry Aoe-san, but I've had enough. I'm heading back to our room."

Reiji nodded in understanding and gently informed his young love, "I'll pick you up for dinner at six."

"Do I really have to attend, Aoe-san?" grimaced Naoya with a slight pout.

Naoya's slightly protruding lower lip caught Reiji's attention. Other thoughts on what he wanted to do to those lips ran through his mind but he settled for a chaste kiss on Naoya's lips instead, before he reminded simply, "don't be late."

Crestfallen, Naoya turned and headed back towards the elevator. Reiji watched him leave with a shake of his head.

Kashima stopped behind two large wooden, polished double doors. He reached inside his left breast pocket and pulled out a room key. He handed it over to Kuroda Imai who then swiped the card swiftly across the electronic key reader above the handle. The doors clicked and it swung open slowly.

"Oh my," gasped the assistant editor upon entering the room.

Oh, Reiji almost forgot about that. The accommodations was nice indeed, Takamiya had specifically requested the executive suite to be furnished in a romantic getaway setting. He discretely pulled the translator aside as Kuroda Imai roamed around the room and praised the lavish accommodations. But before Reiji could voice his question to his friend, Kuroda Imai let out a loud yawn behind slender fingers and apologized with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. The jet lag must be affecting me more than I realize, despite my own excitement. Takamiya-san, I believe I shall rest a bit before our dinner meeting tonight. Thank you once again for inviting sensei and I, Aoe-san. I look forward to hearing more stories regarding sensei from you. Kashima-san, thank you once again for all your efforts in making our stay a welcoming one. If you will please excuse me," said Kuroda Imai politely as he bowed to each one respectively.

The trio mentioned, quickly bows in return then gaped after the assistant editor as he glided toward the bedroom doors and close it behind him. Reiji smirked inwardly to himself. Kuroda Imai certainly has a way with words and body gesture. He would make a good host, the B&B owner side of him thought. Reiji actually found it amusing for once, rather than disgusted with that thought.

Well then, now that he has Takamiya to himself, Reiji intended to pry some answers from his friend. He flashed Kashima a knowing look and the man left discretely out the doors. Reiji immediately turned back towards his friend and quipped dryly, "Need a drink?"

Takamiya's reply was rather quick in coming, "Yes, please."

Reiji smirked at the man's response as he led Takamiya out the doors and towards the elevator.

The skylight bar at the top of the hotel had relatively few patrons lounging around for a few drinks. The night was still young after all. So it was an ideal place for their chat. Unfortunately, Takamiya was not cooperating however. A glass of red wine and two shots of whiskey later, Takamiya have yet to enlighten him on the missing brat, the new assistant, and his friend's consequent odd behavior. A vein became visibly clearer on Reiji's temple as his patience diminished exponentially. Then all of a sudden, his friend's polite face began to crumble as he bodily collapsed on top of the bar and banged his head not so gently against the counter.

The Blue Boy's owner hadn't expected that. His eyes widen in alarm before he realized the time has come for his friend to finally spill the beans. Inwardly smirking at his friend's display, Reiji took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips as he readied himself for a long counseling session.

Soon after he lit the stick, Reiji heard his friend mumbled, "I've lost him."


	6. Reiji's POV iii & Naoya's POV i

-Reiji's POV-

Takamiya sat back up on his bar stool and ran a hand through his hair before he sullenly repeated, "I've lost him, Aoe."

The man briefly turned tortured eyes towards Reiji and looked away. The translator then grabbed another shot of whiskey before him and gulped it down.

The B&B owner didn't know what to make of that statement. He knew very well to whom Takamiya was referring to. But considering the information he gathered since his friend's arrival, it didn't add up. _Did something happen to the brat then? Was that why the man's assistant is accompanying him rather than his lover? _

If something did happen to the brat, Reiji knew Takamiya would not be here with him now, but instead be by the brat's side. But since his friend is here with him, that means something else must have happened to the boy. If that was the case, it still didn't explain what Reiji saw earlier between Takamiya and his assistant. That familiarity couldn't be misinterpreted any other way.

Annoyed by the many conjectures rolling around in his head, Reiji had had enough and took a quick puff before he inquired evenly, "What happened?"

Takamiya visibly flinched when he heard that question and he slumped back on his seat dejectedly before he spoke in a halting manner. "I'd hit him, Aoe. ––I'd hit him… and he'd left."

His friend's face clearly mirrored the distress in his voice. However to Reiji, he couldn't believe it was something so trivial. So his friend and the brat had a lover's spat. _How typical_, he thought.

He'd witnessed on many occasions, the brat hitting his friend especially when the boy was flustered. So in his book, Takamiya should at least be allowed some small retaliation in kind. Reiji decided to voice his thoughts exactly. He scoffed derisively and commented, "He hits you all the time and you still come back to him. Just give him a day or two, he'll be back and will chastise himself for not being here with you."

Takamiya was quick to respond as he turned back to Reiji. It was then the B&B owner saw how upset his friend really was. "That's just it, Aoe. He left three days ago and I haven't heard a word from him. Not a word. He didn't come back. I have no idea where he went! "

The translator's frantic voice rose with each statement he'd made. By this time, Reiji couldn't ignore the pointed looks from the other patrons any longer. It seems they could be thrown out of the establishment any moment now regardless whether they were VIP guests or not. So he quickly stubbed the half-smoked cigarette on a nearby ashtray and reached both arms to rest on Takamiya's shoulder, intending to instill some calm on the fellow and reminding him not to make a scene. It seemed to have work for Takamiya's uncharacteristic outburst deflated and he turned back to face the bar in front of him. The man then held an empty shot glass up in the air, thus signaling the bartender for another.

Reiji released a small sigh as he decided to keep vigil and wheedle out what happened between the two from Takamiya. It was going to be a very long hour before their dinner appointment.

-Naoya's POV-

Naoya found himself yet again looking at the time on his wristwatch for the past hour. It was fifteen minutes till six and Reiji has yet to return. Naoya had never felt so anxious before for his friend. He had called Takamiya's cottage in England, regardless of what time it was, hoping that Izumi would pick up, but no one answered. He had even tried Izumi's mobile number, but it went straight to voice mail. Ever since, Naoya had called the cottage once every half-hour, yet each time no such luck. He was about to call his lover's mobile number when the man himself walk through the doors to their suite. Naoya immediately stopped his pacing and ran towards Reiji.

The older man flashed him a knowing grin and Naoya blushed in response as he followed Reiji towards the bedroom. Noticing that his lover was about to change for dinner, Naoya quickened his steps and stand before Reiji to help him with his tie. As he does so, he looks up at the older man and asked anxiously, "Well?"

The look of annoyance quickly showed on his lover's face. Naoya quickly took Reiji's tie off and went into the walk-in closet to gather the older man's dinner attire for tonight. When Naoya returned to the bedroom he found Reiji already stripped down to his briefs. The blush from earlier on returned with a deeper shade. Despite their six years of being together, Naoya still feels embarrassed around his lover over such domestic couple-hood activities. It seems though; his lover has yet to notice or otherwise chose not to comment on it. Naoya was grateful for that. Reiji had always been considerate of his feelings and well-being.

He flashed a whimsical smile towards his lover and received a questioning brow raise in return. Naoya shrugged in answer then walked over and hand the suit to the older man. He then sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Reiji to impart the information he's learned.

Naoya's patience was soon rewarded when his lover began to tell him what he's learned from Takamiya as he dressed.

-Reiji's POV-

"Since we don't have much time, you'll have to settle for the gist of it, Naoya." He hadn't expected a response from Naoya but received a nod of affirmation from his young lover anyways. Reiji's lips kicked up a corner and he continued his narrative as he began to tuck his shirt in.

"Because of this big project Takamiya had been working on, his publishing company sent a junior editor to assist him. They hit it off great. Then for some reason, Kuroda ends up temporarily living with them at the cottage."

Reiji pause in his narrative to knot his tie. Naoya immediately appeared before him and took over. The older man absently relented then resume with his account.

"Obviously the brat wasn't overjoyed by that." Reiji received a slight warning glare from Naoya and his smiled widen before he continued.

"But Takamiya seems to think it was charming at first. He liked the idea of making the brat—" Reiji received another pointed look and he corrected himself, "the boy jealous. He said something like 'a possessive Izumi makes for a sexy Izumi.'"

Naoya blushed at that as he pause his ministrations. Reiji inwardly smiled at the return of the young man's habitual flushed cheeks. "Hey, his words, not mine."

His lover only nodded in reply and continued knotting his tie signaling Reiji to carry on. "But Izumi's behavior towards Kuroda got out of hand and Takamiya had to resort to keeping Izumi away from the editor until the project was finished. Suffice it to say, it only got worse. It finally came to a head, when three days ago before they were to fly out that Izumi had cut Kuroda on the forearm with a kitchen knife."

"But Izumi would never do such a thing on purpose!" Naoya emphatically defended his friend. He was about to say more when Reiji held up a warning hand. He immediately stopped and waited for what his lover had to say.

Reiji chided his young love. "We don't know that. This is from Takamiya's point of view, remember?"

Naoya didn't reply to that as he finished tying the knot and went back to sit on the bed. Reiji shook his head at his behavior, knowing that his young lover will soon be more upset then he is now when he hears the rest of the story. Thus Reiji went to sit beside Naoya and resume his narrative.

"Takamiya said he couldn't believe it himself, but the evidence was there and Izumi didn't deny it. In fact, he said Izumi wouldn't even admit that he was wrong especially after all the other stuff he had done to Kuroda."

"What other stuff?" Naoya cut in, but any further questions were quelled by a sideway glance from Reiji.

"So Takamiya acted out a whole month's worth of frustration and hit Izumi on the face."

"Wha—"Naoya began but was quickly cut off by Reiji's warning.

"Naoya..."

Contrite by the rebuke, he quickly apologized. "Sorry."

Satisfied that he won't be further interrupted by his caring young lover, Reiji resumed yet again.

"That's when Izumi ran out and didn't come back."

Expecting the sudden alarm on Naoya's face, Reiji tried to alleviate some of his lover's distress.

"Takamiya had checked everywhere and Izumi was nowhere to be found. He said he had called the local constable and they said they'll look into it. He would have stayed at the cottage but Kuroda had reminded him of his commitment and responsibility for the project. So that is why Takamiya is here and not over there."

Not looking forward to sharing the sordid details with Naoya anytime soon, Reiji quickly looked at his wristwatch and said, "Save your questions for later, Naoya. It's time."

Naoya reluctantly expelled a small sigh of defeat and followed Reiji out the doors as they both headed down to the lobby to meet the other two.


	7. Takamiya's POV i & Naoya's POV ii

-Takamiya's POV-

Takamiya didn't know how long he had stood there on the balcony looking out onto the night lights of downtown Shanghai. It had become a ritual for him ever since the first night he arrived. And just like all the other nights, he couldn't help but look up into the heavens and asked that same nagging question. But of course, the heaven never replies. It was silly of him to think it would.

He closed his eyes and felt the cool April breeze caress his face and glide through his hair as it gently brushes his opened white, dress shirt against his body like a lover's caress. Yes, it was a beautiful night. And just like all the others, he wasn't able to enjoy it. How could he? The person he had wanted to share it with isn't here with him.

A familiar ache constricted his heart upon thinking of him.

_Izumi, where are you?_

This question had plagued Takamiya for two weeks now. It tortured him, tying his innards into knots. It was a question among many, but one where the answer supplant all the others.

Takamiya was at his wit's end. It had been a struggle to maintain his calm, collected façade as he presented his work to his clients at the Shanghai University of Technology and made the requisite rounds to conduct a series of seminars. There were so many times that he wanted to throw his professional reputation to the wind and fly home, but he couldn't. Aoe was right when he counseled him to stay. There was nothing else he could do. He had already frantically searched, several times in fact, all the places that Izumi could have been. For the three days before he left England, Takamiya had even called all the local hotels, hostels, bed & breakfast places, and even hospitals. Yet, there was no trace of Izumi.

He did have a lead at one point. The café that Takamiya frequents with Izumi mentioned that the young man had stopped by for dinner the other day but they haven't seen him since.

The translator had been devastated upon hearing that. It was his only lead and the trail had gone cold with no other points of destination.

Since then, Takamiya had frequently called Scotland Yard to check up on their progress, but he soon learned that the endeavor was useless as well. Their general consensus was that he was a Japanese face among many Japanese tourists. There was nothing else they could have done except alert Interpol of another missing person.

Then tonight, hope was restored.

Naoya had reluctantly suggested something to Takamiya in which he couldn't believe that it had never occurred to him. It was clearly written by the habitual frown on the young man's face whenever the translator was around that he knew what happened. Takamiya couldn't blame his friend for telling him that much. Izumi and Naoya were close friends after all. If the young man knew the rest of what happened, Takamiya knew very well that Naoya would never had come to him with his suggestion. There was hope yet, or so he thought.

The first chance he returned to his suite after their dinner together, Takamiya had called Izumi's parents in Kyoto. His heart raced upon hearing the other end picked up on the third ring. He could still remember the conversation clearly.

_"Moshi, moshi. Sakashita residence, may I help you?"_

With his heart still pounding in his ears, Takamiya had swallowed hard before he responded.

_"Sakashita-san, this is Takamiya Katsura. How have you've been?"_

There was a brief pause where he could hear Izumi's mother admonishing what sounded like a little boy over something in the background before she replied with enthusiasm.

_"Ah, Takamiya-san! How nice of you to call. We've been doing well. How about you? How's my Izumi doing?"_

Takamiya had been so sure, yet Sakashita-san's words had been like a death knell. He didn't remember the rest of the short conversation he had with her soon after that.

Takamiya reopened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He then took a deep breath before he braced his hands against the balcony railing.

As he did so, slender hands traced his back towards his front and wrapped surprisingly strong arms around his waist, tightly. An equally slender body pressed against his back and he could feel the person behind him pressed his face onto his back. Cool air soon wet that spot and he knew that person was crying silently.

"I hate to see you hurt like this, Takamiya-san."

Takamiya took another deep breath before he straightened up and reached down to release the arms around him. Then he slowly turned around to face the other's shining, sadden eyes. He raised a cold hand to wipe the other's tears away and rasped pitiably, "Imai-kun."

Unbidden, the other threw his arms around Takamiya and kissed him desperately.

-Naoya's POV-

That had been shocking to say the least. Naoya had had his suspicions but he'd decided to give Takamiya the benefit of the doubt after seeing the man night after night looking forlorn standing on the balcony. But now, as he witnessed the two embracing on that same balcony several floors below him, Naoya silently wished that Takamiya would never be able to find Izumi. The man doesn't deserve him.

Review Responses:

**Shimmer1** – Thanks for the review. And no, you aren't the only person reading. I do have quite a few hits on this fic. I'm glad you like the story. I have most of it written already. So I'll try to post the rest up quickly.


	8. Izumi's POV iv & Katsumi's POV i

-Izumi's POV-

"Izumi… wake up, Izumi…"

The soft crooning voice drifted through the veils of Izumi's slumber and he began to stretch languidly upon wakening. When the owner of the voice finally registered in his narcosis state, a result apparently due to his late outings the past couple of nights, Izumi cringed at the sound and he quickly rolled away from the voice and pulled the covers over his head to help stifle the noise.

"Izumi, come on. Wake up!"

This time, the voice became louder and more insistent as the speaker nudged his shoulders to get him to wake up. Izumi only rolled into a ball and pressed both hands to cover his ears, hoping the annoying person would get the hint and just go on his merry way. But no such luck. Said person somehow had managed to pull his covers up from the side and had dive beneath it in order to reach him.

He felt small hands groped his covered upper torso until they found his underarms. The digits dug into his tender flesh and begun tickling him. This only managed to annoy Izumi even further. With a small growl he grabbed both wrists of the offending hands and flipped both of them over.

A shrill of bubbly laughter escaped from the person pinned beneath him. "Yea, you're up."

Izumi rolled his eyes then peered down at the person and groused, "Why are you doing here so early for?"

Another peel of laughter erupted. "I knew you would forget. You're giving me swimming lessons today, remember? You promised, Izumi."

Feigning ignorance, Izumi cocked a brow way up and replied sarcastically, "I did?"

"Yup. So let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Izumi merely rolled his eyes again then plastered on a stern face as he tried not to give into the infectious smile from the glowing cherub beneath him. "First of all Katsumi, its big brother to you, not Izumi; and secondly, I need to wash up before we go. So stay put and don't touch anything."

He pointedly ignored the raspberry that was blown at him and released the little tyke. Izumi threw the covers off the both of them and got out of bed. He then went to grab a change of clothes from his wardrobe and headed for the bathroom. Before he closed the door though, he sternly reminded his little brother again. "Don't touch anything brat. Got that?"

Unrelenting his glare until he got an answer, Izumi waited.

"Okaaay. Yes I won't touch anything, big brother."

Satisfied with his little brother's whiny answer, Izumi closed the bathroom door and locked it.

-Katsumi's POV-

As soon as the shower spray could be heard, Katsumi quietly got off the bed and immediately located the remote control. He turned on the television located at the corner of the room then punched the channel to his favorite network. With his alibi all setup, the little boy turned his attention back to the cozy studio apartment. He briefly wondered where he should start before his curiosity settled on the wardrobe first.

Katsumi rarely had a chance to visit his older brother. As long as he could remember, he could count on two hands the number of times Izumi had visited him and his parents before he moved overseas. Most of the time when he did came over, a tall man —he couldn't remember his name— would always be there with his brother and they would only stay for an hour or two. Katsumi hadn't liked that and would always cry when they'd left. Now though, with his brother living nearby but now minus the tall man, he couldn't be happier. He briefly wondered where that tall man went to though. He was the nice uncle type who would bring him candy despite what his mother says. But it doesn't matter he thought, ever since his brother have been back, Katsumi had been ecstatic to see him almost everyday. He'd smiled cheerily as he carefully rifled through his brother's things. Finding nothing unusual, he moved on to his brother's desk.

Finding nothing particularly interesting there either, Katsumi absently picked up one of the hard cover books near his brother's computer and started flipping through the pages. He wondered if it was like the picture books his mother would read to him before he goes to bed. Finding only a few pictures he didn't care for, he quickly closed the book and recognized the picture of a person on the back cover.

It was that tall man. Katsumi remembered he had liked the uncle's smile; it had always made him smile too. He wondered again where the nice man had gone to when he heard the shower spray had stopped. Frantic in trying not to get caught, Katsumi placed the book back in its proper location and went to sit in front of the television just as his brother opened the bathroom door. He snuck a peek at his brother who was dressed in a white graphic T-shirt and a pair of black windbreakers. Katsumi quickly turned his attention back towards the television wondering if his brother caught him this time.

"Hey, I thought I told you to not touch anything?" Admonish Izumi knowingly as he toweled his hair dry. Katsumi blushed in guilt then turn to face his brother, pulled his left eyelid down and snuck a tongue out. Izumi walked up to the little tyke and threw the wet used towel on the boy's head in retribution.

Katsumi struggled to get the thing off and he heard his brother laugh at his trouble. He smiled at that. When he finally had gotten it off, his brother had already grabbed his sports bag and was in the middle of putting on his sneakers. Katsumi quickly turned the television off, got up and went to grab his backpack too. When he turned around, his brother was already out the door. Katsumi quickly slipped on his own shoes and slammed the front door behind him. He ran quickly to keep in step with Izumi. His older brother slowed his stride then took his smaller hand in his as they descended the stairs, out the apartment building and headed towards the bus stop.

-Izumi's POV-

"Alright Katsumi, don't be afraid. I'm right here. My hands are going to be on your back the whole time okay. Even if you begin to not feel them, they're still going to be there for you, alright. So, are you ready to try floating again?"

Izumi looked at his younger brother straight in the eyes as he stood in the less than half a meter deep kiddy pool. They had done their usual stretching warm ups and water games to get the boy comfortable within the water. Now it was time for the next lesson.

He waited patiently until the fear faded from Katsumi's eyes and the boy gave a firm nod of affirmation. Suddenly feeling proud of his little brother, Izumi grinned at Katsumi before he plucked the boy off the edge of the pool and plump him into the water.

"Now remember, whenever you feel panicky, you just have to stand up and reach your feet down to touch the ground, okay?"

Katsumi nodded again. Izumi then lift his brother up and place him into position.

"Good. Now I'm going to place you on your back. Just relax your body and keep your neck back. You're doing great. Now close your eyes. Good. Now spread your arms out like I taught you and start circling slowly. Good, good."

Izumi slowly moved his hands a few centimeters away from his brother's back. Katsumi stayed afloat for a minute or two before he soon realized that the comforting hands were missing and he started to panic. Izumi waited to see if he needed to intervene or not when his brother seem to remember what he had said and reached his small feet down towards the ground.

When the boy turned to look at his older brother with wide surprised eyes, Izumi left out a bark of laughter that caught the attention of several women and men's eyes. Izumi hardly noticed them though. He went over to pick up his brother again and set him into position. "You did great. Now, try that again; this time start kicking your feet as I taught you, okay?"

Seeing the joy of accomplishment spreading across the cherub's face, Izumi's smile grew even wider. It seems his little brother's boast about being a fast learner wasn't a lie after all. The kid was a natural.

Twenty minutes later, Izumi had signed the little tyke up for his first official lessons –upon the boy's insistence— which began five minutes ago. He dropped the boy off at his designated group and waved the boy goodbye as he promised to pick him up half an hour later. Suddenly finding himself with nothing else to do, Izumi decided to swim a few laps at the aquatic center's Olympic size swimming pool located in the east wing of the building.

Glad that there were only a handful of people using the pool today, he walked over to the men's locker room and stripped down to his black swim trunks. Izumi had been uncomfortable in the revealing attire at first, but soon got accustomed to them since almost all the men wore such similar items to the pool.

After locking his sports bag away, Izumi threw a towel over one shoulder and walked back out to the main pool room. He placed the towel on a side bench and began to do a few stretching exercises. Satisfied with his routine, he then walked over to the side of the pool then dived in gracefully without preamble as he proceeded to swim freestyle across the expanse.

After his fourth lap, Izumi stopped at the edge of the pool and tried to catch his breath. He braced both arms around the lane guides and lean back against them. Water dripped from his face, but he didn't care. His eyes went unfocused as he stared up at the high vaulted ceiling. It was during idle times like these that he just wanted to tire his self out and fall into a dead sleep when his head hit the pillow at night.


	9. Izumi's POV v

(AN: A sake-ya is a sake house or drinking house that serves mostly grilled meat and bite-size portions of food. Also, Gion is known as the entertainment district in Kyoto, where many salary-men go after hours to entertain. The famous geisha district is also located in Gion.)

-Izumi's POV-

What happened next was so sudden; Izumi didn't have time to react. One moment he was wading in the water and the next moment, he found himself being yanked from beneath. Shocked, Izumi didn't have enough time to latch on tight to the lane guides and held a breath before he went under. Water instantly entered through his mouth and into his lungs. Struggling to resurface, his vision began to blur and he blanked out.

When he came to, Izumi felt warm lips covered his own as air was blown into his lungs. It was another second when he felt his gorge rise and water gushed out from his mouth. He immediately doubled over on his side and coughed as water escaped his lungs. It was a couple of moments more before he was able to breathe regularly again. He flopped back onto his back and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes to see a figure looming over him. Izumi squinted at the familiar features until his face lit up with recognition. Voice still raw, Izumi blurted out in surprise, "Ko— Ko— Konno-kun!"

He saw the relief in his old friend's eyes before the man's face flushed with discomfort. Izumi didn't seem to notice as he commented in amazement, "You— you saved me!"

Konno's face darkened in color as he knelt besides Izumi's head. He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head before he replied, "Actually… I ah… yeah, 'bout that."

Izumi pushed himself up on his haunch and stared at his friend oddly, wondering what he's hedging for. It was unlike Konno to act this way. Sure people can change; the man does look much more mature and toned since high school graduation, but the atmosphere around the guy still feels the same. His friend had always been brash and coarse with his manners as well as his words. It didn't mean the man couldn't act sophisticated when he needs to, just around the ladies mostly. And since Izumi knows he's definitely not a woman, he immediately became suspicious of his friend out of pure habit.

Under his intense scrutiny, Konno swiftly blurted out his apologies, "Sorry, Sakashita. I ah… was the one that pulled you under. Sorry."

Izumi couldn't say a darn word for a full minute before what his friend said clicked in. Normally his foremost reaction would have been to curse expletives at his friend until the man's ears rots off, but with him still recovering from a near death experience, somehow Izumi just didn't feel like it. Besides, it would have taken too much energy and at the moment he had none to spare. He merely settled for a death glare instead. It irked him all the same though when Konno had the audacity to chuckle.

"It's nice to see you too. I was going to say 'hi, long time no see', but you look deep in thought and I couldn't get your attention. So I—"

"—decided to drown me instead?" supplied Izumi dryly. He really didn't want to deal with his old friend right now. It was nice to see a familiar face of course, but to be almost drowned by that person doesn't bode well for a renewal of that particular friendship.

Contrite by Izumi's words, Konno gave a lopsided-grin before he said, "I said I was sorry. How 'bout we have a drink later? Catch up on old times. My treat. What'd you say?"

"Hmm," Izumi considered the offer for only a split second before he replied sarcastically. "I don't know. You might try to run me over next time. So thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll pass."

He then moved to stand as he scanned the area for his towel. Izumi located the object to his right and proceeds to head towards it, his friend immediately stood up and blocked his path.

"I promise I won't try to kill you again. Come on, it'll be like old times. I'll even throw in a free dinner and hook you up with a hot chick. So what do you say?"

Konno had slapped both hands together, prayer-like above his head when he pleaded his case. Seeing the earnest and uncharacteristic humble look on Konno's face, Izumi couldn't help but grin at the man's antics. "Okay, okay. I'll take the dinner and a drink, but I'll pass on the hot chick."

"Alright!" Konno threw an arm over Izumi's shoulder in excitement and escort the both of them towards the men's locker room. "I know this nice little sake-ya in Gion. My friend Kae works there. She'll hook us up with some of her friends."

Izumi wasn't really up to flirting with anyone, especially not any hot chick. So he tried again, "That's alright; but I'll pass on the ladies."

"Why the hell not? You're not still dating that same old girlfriend are you?"

His heart constricted upon hearing that, Izumi quickly swallowed hard before he found his voice, "No. We broke up just recently."

"Then you shouldn't have a reason to not date a hot chick. You need to rebound, man! A rebound! I'll even let you have the first pick. It'll be fun."

Izumi shook his head at his friend's exuberance. The man seems to have enough for the both of them. A night with other people does sound better than what he had been doing of late. It would certainly be a change since he returned to Japan; he only hoped his family would understand.


	10. Izumi's POV vi & Takamiya's POV ii

-Izumi's POV-

Right when Izumi opened the front door, his little brother burst through and yelled, "Mommy, we're home!"

The little tyke then quickly took his shoes off and threw his backpack on the floor. Izumi was about to admonish his brother for leaving it there when he saw the little rascal quickly rush towards the bathroom.

He couldn't help but snicker then. Katsumi must have heard him for when the boy reached his destination, he stuck his tongue out at his older brother before he closed the bathroom door. Izumi merely shook his head in amusement as he picked up his brother's backpack.

At that moment, his mother appeared from the kitchen and greeted him, "Welcome home."

She looked about and flashed him a puzzled look. "Where's Katsumi? I thought I heard him coming in."

"He dashed straight for the bathroom," supplied Izumi as he hand her Katsumi's backpack. Both of them smiled at that.

It was common knowledge among the Sakashita family members and the boy's teachers that the youngest son prefers to only use the toilet at home and nowhere else. It was frustrating for all of them since each one of them had been called by the school before, for several times a day in fact, to pick the little brat up just so that he can go home when his need to use the bathroom occurs. They all tried, including the school to wean him off of it, but they haven't been successful yet.

She took the proffered backpack and went to put it in Katsumi's room. When she came back she smiled at him and asked excitedly, "So how was it? How did he do?"

Izumi returned her smile and expounded, "The kid's a natural. I signed him up for beginner lessons on Sundays already. His instructor is even considering entering him in the district's kid's competition next month."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed his mother. Then a troubled look crossed her face and she peered up at him anxiously. "But Izumi dear, are you sure you're okay with it? I mean I don't want you to—"

Not wanting her to dwell on his own issues, he flashed a reassuring grin before he replied, "Its okay, mom. I don't mind. I like spending time with him. So just drop him off at the usual time."

She seems satisfied with his response and left it at that. Izumi was grateful for her support, especially for the past two and a half weeks.

He had arrived at her door that first night, looking bedraggled and emotionally beaten. It seems he didn't have to say a word; after getting over her initial shock in finding him there on her doorstep, his mother had taken one look at him and her tears began to overflow. Izumi was speechless at first over her reaction. But when she tenderly wrapped him in her arms right there in the building's hallway, that's when he realized, she knew. She had known about his relationship all along and hadn't commented on it, hadn't judge him in anyway, but accepted him as who he was. Tears had appeared from his eyes then and he had clung to her desperately. She lent him her strength as they stood there for all the neighbors to see, not caring of their display one bit and the rumors it would spread later on.

When they both finally had composed themselves, she had quietly guided him into the apartment and made him sit down by the low table in the living room. They remain comfortable in their silence as she served him dinner. That night, as she watched him eat, he softly told her what happened. After that, his mother had been a whirlwind force of a support. Little by little, she helped him pick up the pieces of his life and rebuild a new one.

Not wanting to dwell in the past any longer, Izumi broke out of his musings and found his mother studying him thoughtfully.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, silently asking, _what?_

She merely shook her head, dismissing his inquiry altogether with her own. "Izumi dear, would it be alright if you look after Katsumi for an hour or two tomorrow afternoon? I will be entertaining a guest and you know how your little brother can get..."

Izumi agreed without hesitation. "Sure. No problem."

Her posture seems more relaxed when she heard that. He wondered about that briefly when he suddenly remembered about his own plans with Konno for tomorrow. "I ah… ran into Konno today. He invited me for a drink tomorrow, so ah… what time should I return Katsumi?"

Izumi immediately averted his eyes when his mother flashed him a questioning yet knowing smile. "Thank you, Izumi. I'll give you a call when the coast is clear. Give my regards to Konno-kun for me."

He returned her smile and chuckled at her choice of words. He was very grateful that she didn't make a big deal out of it, although Izumi had a feeling she'll probably ask him about that later. It had been awhile since he'd spent time with anybody else besides the members of his own family and she knew it. Izumi suddenly felt foolish to think that she would mind him skipping out on family time. In fact, his mother has been nagging him for a week now to go out with someone, anyone. Yes, it was definitely time for some change.

-Takamiya's POV-

Takamiya was nervous. It had been a hectic two weeks, but he had made a decision on his last day in Shanghai. He knew he had to do this, but wasn't sure on exactly how to go about doing it. So after reminding himself of his obligations, he raised a hand and rang the doorbell.

A moment later the door opens. When he saw the person that appeared before him, Takamiya immediately gave his most sincere bow of respect. When he straightened back up, solemn eyes met his own. He wondered briefly whether she guessed his purpose in coming here as he greeted her with equal solemnity. "Sakashita-san, thank you for inviting me over at such a short notice. I would like to apologize for my cryptic message on the phone yesterday."

Her reply was as cordial as he remembered. "Takamiya-san, there's no need for apologies. It's nice to see you again. Please, do come in."

He entered and she closed the door behind him. Next he swiftly slipped off his Italian leather shoes and followed her towards the living room.

They ended up sitting opposite each other by the low table. An aroma of freshly brewed Earl Grey tea wafted from the tea pot that was settled on the table. She promptly poured him some. Takamiya gratefully picked up the porcelain cup and took a sip as he gathered his thoughts.

_How does one tell his lover's mother that her son has gone missing because of him? _

He took another sip and placed the cup back down. He contemplated the question for a moment longer then decided to forgo the formalities and just be direct. But to his surprise, Izumi's mother beat him to the punch.

"Takamiya-san, it is I who should be apologizing to you."

"I don't understand" said Takamiya with his brows slightly stitch together, somewhat perplexed by her statement.

The atmosphere suddenly became tense and Takamiya sensed something wasn't right. His nervousness returned twice-fold. He watched her place her cup down then lowered her hands to her lap. Her fists tighten for a moment before she released a large sigh and began to explain, "You're intent today was to inform me of my son's disappearance is it not?"

Flabbergasted, Takamiya rushed to inquire earnestly. "How did you know? Have you heard from him?"

He waited and she released another sigh before she replied, "I had purposely misled you to believe that I had assume my Izumi was still with you. I'm sorry for that."

Confused, he repeated his earlier words, "I don't understand."

She pressed her lips to a thin line, a show of her fortitude to press onwards. It pained him to see that familiar expression, it only served to remind him of what he had lost.

"You see, Izumi returned to Japan two and half weeks ago."

"Wha— what?" breathed Takamiya. He was floored by the news. He didn't know what to think except that he was relieved. The comforting sensation immediately flooded his system. Then a thought came to him, _why didn't she spoke of this when I called her the other day?_

Izumi's mother must have read his expression correctly; she answered his unspoken question matter-of-factly. "I wanted to hear from your own mouth, what happened. But it didn't come out that way. I thought about it for a few days afterwards and realized that you might not have known Izumi's whereabouts. And so for that, I'm sorry for all your troubles in coming here to tell me."

Takamiya nodded in acceptance. He wasn't the type to hold grudges after all. The translator was just thankful to know that Izumi was safe and sound. However, something didn't seem to make sense. But it didn't matter. He couldn't think of anything other than that lone question that had plagued him from the start. Thus he pleaded, "Sakashita-san, please, tell me. Where is he?"

Her lips formed into thin lines yet again as her hands tighten in her laps once more. She looked away. It seemed like an eternity had past before she turned back and looked him straight in the eyes as her own began to water. "Takamiya-san, I'm afraid I can't tell you."

His breath was knocked out of him. He opened his mouth several times, but no words would escape.

She pressed on despite her flowing tears and her cracking voice, not allowing him any respite whatsoever. "My son came back broken, Takamiya-san. Our family has managed to piece him back together. He has finally learned to move on."

Her words pummeled him to the core. It left him dazed. Takamiya heard them clearly, but he couldn't comprehend them. He didn't understand them at all. But he was left no room to maneuver as Izumi's mother gave no quarters.

"Please, if you still have a scrap of love left for my son, I beg you, don't seek him out. Leave him be."


	11. Izumi's POV vii & Takamiya's POV iii

-Izumi's POV-

Despite his busy workload today, he had picked his brother up during his late lunch break and dropped Katsumi off at his apartment earlier on. Then a couple of hours later, after the last of his clients had been dealt with, Izumi went to the employee's locker room to grab his things and left work in a hurry.

When he arrived back at his apartment, he'd found his little brother raiding his kitchen. About half of the drawers were pulled out while the fridge and cabinet doors were left wide open. Izumi rolled his eyes at his discovery. He dropped his briefcase on his desk, then took off his blue suit jacket and draped it over the swivel chair next to it. Before the little munchkin could wreck further havoc, Izumi approached from behind and took a hold of his brother by the underarms. He plucked Katsumi off the small step stool that he was currently standing on and plopped the boy in front of him. Izumi then immediately turned the kid about face.

In spite of having the strongest urge to grin, Izumi managed to maintain a sour expression as he said, "I'm home."

He then crossed his arms over his chest for added affect.

Katsumi upon seeing his older brother, merely smiled up at him and announced, "I'm hungry."

Izumi rolled his eyes yet again. Even though it may seem like a cute trait of Katsumi's, but seriously, his brother needs almost constant reminder of his manners sometimes. "You're supposed to say, 'welcome home' or ask 'how is your day today?' Not, 'I'm hungry.'"

"But I am hungry, Izumi." The boy had the audacity to pout up at him as he made another faux pas.

This time though, Izumi gently conked his little brother on the head before he said, "It's big brother to you."

The boy winced in pain as he raised both hands to cover up the sore spot at the top of his head. He tried mimicking his older brother's glare, but it didn't work. It only succeeded to bring the grin that Izumi had been fighting not to show for a brief second. However it was enough to confuse Katsumi though.

Izumi smirked at that and began absently closing all the drawers and cabinet doors as he took out the ingredients he needed. "How about I make you my world famous ramen, eh kiddo?"

"Yeah!" the boy cried in excitement. Apparently, Katsumi had already forgotten his headache and remembered his hunger pangs instead.

As they were in the middle of finishing up their light meal, his mobile phone rang. It was his mother. Her voice had sounded a bit nasally and Izumi had worriedly asked her whether she was catching something. She dismissed his concerns when she emitting a strained laugh over the phone and informed him that he can bring Katsumi home now. After he bid her goodbye, Izumi wondered briefly whether he should stay with his mother tonight and take her to a clinic instead. She really didn't sound too good over the phone.

When he hung up, Izumi quickly turned to Katsumi and told him not to dawdle. The boy immediately slurped up the last of his noodles and went about the studio to grab his things. Izumi then took both of their dishes, washed it by hand, and dried them before he grabbed his jacket from the chair. They both left the apartment hand in hand.

Ten minutes later, Izumi alight the bus with his brother in toll.

-Takamiya's POV-

_What rebuttal could he have made then? _Takamiya thought as he ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. He had bid her a quiet farewell soon after Izumi's mother made her plea. Her tears had turned into an all out bawl; she was in no condition to continue their session. Plus, Takamiya didn't want to add to her distress any further, so he retreated.

He raised weary eyes to locate his rented car parked on the opposite side of the street. A few steps later he reached the car, opened the driver side door, and collapsed heavily onto the tan leather seats. After buckling up, Takamiya turned the ignition key and shift to first gear, intending to rip onto the road. However, his foot never hit the accelerator when he suddenly recalled her earlier words.

_"My son came back broken, Takamiya-san. Our family has managed to piece him back together. He has finally learned to move on."_

Takamiya shifted the gear back to park and banged his head back against the headrest. He closed his eyes and began pondering the conversation he had with Izumi's mother as the low rumble of the engine lulled in the background.

Initially he had intended to impart the terrible news to Izumi's parents; instead Takamiya had found relief in learning of his lover's wellbeing only to have that feeling dashed away moments later. His world once again, turned upside down.

_"Please, if you still have a scrap of love left for my son, I beg you, don't seek him out. Leave him be."_

One thing he was certain though, his gut feeling told him that Izumi's mother knew. Somehow, she'd known about his relationship with her son. Whether Izumi had told her or she'd found out by herself, she couldn't have made it any more plainly what she'd wished of their relationship. And yet, the words and tone she'd used don't seem to show her displeasure of this discovery. It almost sounded as if it was for Izumi's own welfare that Takamiya should never see him again.

The more he mulled over her responses, the more confused and frustrated he'd get. It was a vicious cycle; these words of ambiguity, for it generated other confusing questions that he didn't have any answers to.

_Was what I did so irrevocable that Izumi was broken by it? Did something happen to him after all? I know I'd messed things up terribly. What had she meant by, he'd moved on? From me? To someone else? _

Takamiya couldn't stand even the thought of that. He lifted his head from the headrest and banged his forehead not so gently against the steering wheel as he let out a loud groan. A light beep of the horn alarmed a couple of the pedestrians that were walking to catch the bus a block away. He paid no heed to the looks he got and raised his head back up. Right now, his head hurt from more than the physical. It pounded with the need for clarity. Takamiya pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand and release a drawn out sigh of frustration.

Despite Izumi's mother's heartfelt plea to leave her son alone, Takamiya was more than ever, determined to speak with Izumi face to face.

And he only knew of one person who can help him.

With his new found resolve, Takamiya took in a deep breath and released it in a huff. He shifted the car back into first gear, easily merged into the light traffic, and drove pass the bus that had just arrived.


	12. Reiji's POV iv & Izumi's POV viii

(AN: Banker hours in Japan is from 9 AM to 3 PM.)

-Reiji's POV-

Reiji let out a huge sigh and repeated his earlier words with a tinge of frustration, "He says no, Takamiya."

The B&B owner immediately removed the receiver a few inches from his ear as the caller pleaded his case more urgently as expected. Aoe Reiji closed his eyes in exasperation then briefly raises a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He turns his head to stare holes at that stubborn back of his young lover.

He had thought all was well and fine between the two when Naoya volunteered some helpful hints to help his friend four nights ago. But then now that he'd thought about it, it was strange when Naoya continued to remain distant towards the translator the very next day when they were at the airport to send Takamiya and Kuroda off.

Distracted by his own musings, Reiji turned his attention back to the caller on the phone. Despite having missed about half of what was said, the B&B owner briskly replied with confidence, "I'll see what I can do. Bye."

Without even bothering to listen to his friend's parting words, Reiji lowered the phone and placed it back in its holder. He then released another long drawn out sigh and reached a hand up to loosen his tie.

He'd never seen Naoya this stubborn before.

_This is definitely going to take some coaxing on my part_, he thought as he walked towards the figure standing outside on the balcony.

-Izumi's POV-

"…then I told him to shove off. You should've seen his face. My old section chief was livid, I tell ya!" His friend, Konno, let out a loud hoot of laughter when he finished retelling his story. The man laughed so hard that he had to raise a hand to wipe the tears that was leaking from the corner of his eyes.

But then as if remembering something bad, he sobered up the next instant and made a face. "Then that old coot signed the paperwork the next morning. So I ended here, stuck in this dead end desk job, advertising through the phone lines. It sucks I tell ya!"

Konno finished his rant with a loud hiccup and his demeanor immediately changed from irate to mirthful as he let out a low chuckle when the group surrounding the low table burst out laughing at the sound he made in his drunkenness.

Izumi joined in. He didn't fare any better than his friend it seems. The entire upper half of his body was collapsed atop that same table. His cheeks were tinged bright pink and he wore a stupid lopsided grin on his face. With his head laid out on one side and his blurry eyes settling on a pair of well-endowed breasts that looked like it was ready to pop out any time, Izumi really hadn't had much to complain. Not that he really cared to look at them in the first place nor does he have anything to complain about. He was only listening half-heartedly to his friend's ranting about his demotion from a promising marketing salesman to a phone telemarketer. It really wasn't all that funny, but in the state that his mind was currently in, everything seemed funny to him somehow.

Izumi briefly remembered he had a drunken experience once before. A very long time ago when he had drank only one glass and was already passed out. But his palate since then had been refined throughout the seven years. Thus his toleration for strong spirits has increase significantly. Despite this fact though, it didn't help him any when the group he's with was determined to get themselves and everyone else brainlessly drunk.

Moments later, Konno excused himself and left the private gathering room.

Izumi was in the middle of reminiscing the past when he briefly heard someone mentioned his name. He raised his eyes to level with said speaker. "Hm?"

_Kae was it?_ Izumi couldn't quite remember. The three girls that Konno brought with him all looked the same to him somehow. Even more so, now that he's drunk; everything became a blur of colors and lines.

Thinking that Izumi was blatantly ogling her, Kae giggled then repeated her question. "So what do you do, Sakashita-san?"

Izumi had to take a moment to shake his head of the haze before he could respond clearly to the question thrown his way. "I'm ah…Foreign Exchange Analyst for the Shinsei Bank Corporation."

As if on cue, the other two women present pounced on this new information with interest. One of them— Izumi couldn't remember even if his life depended upon it— immediately 'ooh' while the other—Izumi just as equally clueless of her name—'ah' at him. Fortunately, Izumi was tipsy enough to not realize the dangerous glint in their eyes. Thus, he happily replied to the questions that were fired at him in rapid succession.

"Is that like a stock broker? I could use some investing advice on the Nikkei Index," one of them said.

Izumi raised a hand to scratch the back of his head before he replied, "No, not really."

The same woman scrunched up her face with distaste when she guessed mockingly, "Is it like those clerks who work at the airport? You know, those guys who exchange your money for foreign currency?"

A picture of his self in a grey suit standing behind a counter at the airport came to mind and Izumi broke into a wide grin. "No."

That same woman peered her nose down at him and remarked sarcastically, "Oh, then what is it really? It sounds so sophisticated."

At this point, Kae flashed a warning glare at her friend. She then turned to Izumi and smiled warmly. "Don't mind Reiko-chan. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Izumi wasn't aware of their exchange and the meaning behind Reiko's remark. Thus he replied with a shrug. "Hmm... oh no, it's nothing like that at all. I mean, not really. All I do each day is to make the purchases for the bank's local and foreign investors."

As if Izumi somehow redeemed his self in the woman's eyes, Reiko chose that moment to lean closer to him and remarked flirtatiously, "Still, it sounds exciting."

Kae merely rolled her eyes at her friend before she remarked with a smile, "Sakashita-san, you must know many languages to deal with all those foreign investors."

Izumi returned her smile and replied, "I guess. Knowing several languages did help land the job."

"Oh, what languages do you know, Sakashita-kun?" The other girl chimed into the conversation, her interest in him piqued as well.

Despite the attention that he was currently receiving from all three women, Izumi still had no idea that they were flirting with him. At first, he was unsure of how he would be received by this group. Now though, with their easy rapport, Izumi was actually enjoying their company. Thus he continued to answer their questions without pretense. "I'm fluent in English and am literate in both French and Italian."

"Ooh! Say something in English!" One of them said. Thus at this point, the trio was taking turns to vie for Izumi's interest.

"Okay…" Izumi couldn't think of a single thing. So, he lamely said, 'I can speak English.'

"That sounded wonderful! Oh please say I love your eyes in French. I've heard that once in a film."

"Okay…" Izumi took a moment to rack his memory. When he remembered, he flashed Kae—who happened to have made that request— a wide grin and said, 'J'aime vos yeux.'

"Ooh, that sounds so sexy coming from you," she remarked with a giggle.

Reiko, who wasn't to be outdone, decided to redirect the conversation to her liking. "So working on banker's hours must be nice. What do you do with all that free time?"

Izumi again raised a hand to scratch the back of his head before he replied "Yeah, it is kind of nice, I guess. I usually go to the gym or the aquatic center when I have the time."

At this point, three pair of eyes lit up and they simultaneously pounced on Izumi. In the next moment, he found himself flat on his back with three women hovering over him. Somehow they've managed to remove his suit jacket and pulled the shirttails up from his pants. Six pairs of hands pawed at his biceps, upper torso and abdomen. Compliments on his body were crooned left and right, but Izumi heard nothing of it. He quickly sobered up and tried to sit back up, but the trio prevented that from happening.

Just when he'd felt a hand incidentally pawing very close to his groin, Izumi let out a loud yelp and felt a pair of strong arms lifting him up and away from the women.

He looked over his shoulder and was never more thankful for Konno to return and come to his rescue. His friend set him on his feet and placed himself in front of the trio.

"Now ladies, let's behave ourselves. I think my friend here needs a breather. So, we'll be right back."

Konno smiled at the three women and bent down to grab Izumi's jacket off the floor. He waved the trio goodbye and pushed Izumi out the room. About several meters away, he took a hold of Izumi's hand and ran for it.


	13. Izumi's POV ix

-Izumi's POV-

Three sets of footsteps dogged behind them as the pair continued to increase their lead. Their pace was steady, though the ladies seem persistent. His friend turned his head swiftly to look behind him and he spat out an expletive, "Shit!"

He pause his steps, forcing Izumi to stop as well while he looked around the vicinity. Espying the desired route, Konno abruptly zipped to his left, dragging Izumi with him. They ran through a small thoroughfare and again, Konno abruptly dodged to his right into a dimly lit alleyway. He drew Izumi towards a stack of wooden crates and placed him behind it. Konno quickly hovered over Izumi's slightly smaller frame, forcing his back against the wall.

Considering himself very much sober than before due to their quick run in the cool night air, Izumi's reasoning faculties had yet to recover however.

"Konno, what are you do—mmph!"

He'd managed to say that much before his friend muffled his mouth with a large palm. Konno then pressed his own body flushed against Izumi's and tucked his head on the nook of Izumi's neck. His moist breath instantly tickled Izumi's sensitive ear and nape.

Immediately, Izumi's own breath hitched and his heartbeat increased. Heat suffused his body and his already flushed cheeks turned darker. Izumi tried to voice his objection but no words escaped as the wind was forced out of him when Konno pressed against him even further.

Footsteps could be heard heading their way and in the next moment, the sound directly ran passed them.

Konno waited until he was certain the coast was clear before he relent his hold on Izumi and stepped back a couple of steps.

Finally freed from his prior discomforting predicament, Izumi took a deep breath and released his inner brat as he blazed a trail of braising words at his friend's audacity. "I couldn't breathe, you idiot! Why the hell did you do that for?! I knew it! You were trying to kill me again! Weren't you?!"

Instead of looking contrite, Konno took one look at Izumi's blushing cheeks and began to chuckle. It soon turned to an all out grating laugh until the man had to brace a hand on the wall besides Izumi's head to hold his self upright.

"Ha haha ha, oh man! That was classic… That's the same look you had on when the girls jumped ya! Ha hahaha. It was hilarious!" His friend had managed to gasp out.

This only made Izumi even more flustered. For the life of him, he couldn't think up the words to berate his friend any further. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh with him or sucker punch the guy.

Oblivious to Izumi's conflicting thoughts and increasing ire, Konno continued to laugh until he finally got it out of his system. He slumped closer to Izumi and rested his head on Izumi's shoulder while the man's own continue to shake from his humor.

Izumi flinched at the contact and the previous shade of discomfort on his cheeks returned. His brows creased instantly and he directed a scowl at his friend. Undeterred by the hostile aura generating from him, Konno raised his head to gaze warmly down at Izumi.

Unsure of what to say of his friend's uncharacteristic demeanor completely without artifice, Izumi continued to scowl at the man, even though confusion shown on his face.

Konno cocked his head slightly in questioning and a thoughtful glimmer shown within his eyes for a brief moment. The man murmured something to himself that Izumi thought sounded very much like, _'what the hell am I thinking'_. But before Izumi could make sense of it, his friend then flashed a genuine smile full of mirth towards him, "After all the dumb stuff I've done and my streak of bad luck this pass couple of months, I really needed a good laugh. Thanks, Sakashita."

Izumi understood then, what his friend had meant. Likewise, ever since he'd run into Konno yesterday, his bouts of melancholy hadn't returned at all. Despite his bluster about twice nearly dying by Konno's hands, Izumi had enjoyed his friend's company very much. Just like the good old days, there was really never a dull moment with the man around. But unlike the good old days though, Konno seems to have matured quite a bit and had gain an air of mystery somehow. _I guess people do change_, Izumi thought.

"Hmph," Izumi made a sound of acknowledgement and dropped his scowl. He began to chuckle upon remembering the night's events. "I had no idea what happened. One moment I was chatting with Kae-san and then the other two joined in. Then next thing I knew, they all tackled me and started pawing at me!"

Dazed by this recollection, Izumi shook his head briefly from side to side to clear his thoughts. His friend smirked in seeing his antics. "You still don't know, do ya?"

"Huh?" Izumi remarked dumbly.

"Man, you're clueless. You really don't know what you did wrong, do ya?"

Not waiting for an answer, Konno pressed onwards. "Hn, I guess I'll enlighten ya since you've only been with one woman for all this time."

"Huh?" Izumi repeated.

Konno tsk at him and began his lecture, "First of all if you aren't serious about the date, then don't tell the truth or else you'll present yourself as husband material."

"Eh?"

Konno rolled his eyes and sighed. He threw an arm around Izumi's shoulder and began guiding him back to the thoroughfare they darted from. As they walked, Konno continued his spiel, "I see this is going to take awhile, let's go to another sake-ya. I'll be happy to catch you up on modern dating rules, my friend."

It was several hours later when Izumi found himself stumbling up the stairs to his apartment. If it weren't for his friend aiding him along the way, he would never have made it pass the first step. His head swam from each movement but the lightheadedness felt good. A chortle bubbled up from his throat and his shoulder began to shake from the effort.

"You really can't hold your liquor, man." He faintly heard his friend say. Sleep was calling him and his head lulled on his shoulder to rest. Izumi's eyes closed and his feet stopped cooperating. He was soon jolted from his quick nap when Konno failed to uphold both of their weight and had to shuffle against the wall of the corridor for support.

Izumi shook his head and raised droopy eyes to look at his friend. Konno's mouth was moving but Izumi couldn't make out a single word. He squinted at the man and shook his head again for clarity. Finally he heard, "Which apartment number?"

Izumi took a whole minute to understand the words before he raised a heavy arm to point at a door located on the very end of the corridor. Easily satisfied with his input, Izumi smiled smugly and his head returned to its' previous position as his eyes closed once more.

When he managed to open his eyes once again, he found his head resting nicely on his bed and running water sounded in the background. Izumi raised his heavy head to follow the sound and saw Konno in the kitchen with a kettle in hand. A smile appeared on his face as his head dropped back on the pillow. A faint knock was the last thing he heard when the world turned dark and blissful slumber awaited him.


	14. Takamiya's POV iv

-Takamiya's POV-

Takamiya pulled out a torn piece of hotel note paper and confirmed the apartment number with the digits before him once more. He then placed the note back into his back pocket and rap on the door again. He had knocked on the beige door three times already but there was no response. Unfortunately there was no residential name tag in the placeholder by the door to indicate the current resident.

For a second there he was afraid that perhaps Sakashita-san may have caught on to the ruse and had given Naoya a false address so that she could continue to safeguard her son. Until that is, he heard the locks unclick from the other side. His heartbeat instantly doubled within his ribcage and his palms began to sweat. _This is it_, he thought.

Takamiya had rehearsed what he'd wanted to say on the long drive to this address. He had even pictured the different scenarios that might occur, including the possibility if Izumi wasn't there, he would remain and do a stakeout. He was prepared for Izumi's scathing anger and harsh words, even his physical attacks; however Takamiya wasn't prepared for the scenario that happened.

The door opened to reveal a handsome young man with shaggy light brown hair that looked to be broader chest and slightly taller than Takamiya. His brow creased in confusion upon seeing this stranger in place of his Izumi.

"Can I help you?" The man inquired.

Remembering his manners, Takamiya cleared his throat and bow his head in greeting, "Pardon me for intruding your privacy at such a late hour. My name is Takamiya Katsura and I am looking for someone. I was informed that Sakashita Izumi lives here?"

The man quirked up a brow as if puzzled, then suddenly recognition lit his eyes and he takes a long look at Takamiya as if sizing him up. He folds his arms together in front of him and nonchalantly leans against the siding of the entrance and replies wryly, "Yes he does."

Ignoring the man's rudeness in disregarding the polite social greetings, Takamiya released a breath he didn't know he was holding and sigh in relief. Elated by this confirmation, Takamiya inquired excitedly, "Is he home? May I speak to him?"

The other turns his head slightly back to look at the interior for a brief moment before he turns back to face Takamiya and a sneer curves the man's lip up a corner.

He didn't know for what reason this behavior stemmed from, but the translator did not like the challenging aura emanating from the young man at all. Takamiya especially did not like what the man seem to insinuate next.

"He's… indisposed at the moment. We… had a long night."

A sinking feeling tugged at Takamiya's entrails upon the fellow's words. This was all too surreal. His anxiety grew the more he stood there. Knowing that his Izumi was within reach and that this man he's never seen before was blocking his way, Takamiya's polite façade broke away. He frantically brushed pass the man and charged into the room, stopping abruptly as his eyes rounded in shock. The translator was arrested by the scene presented before him.

There he saw his Izumi in this dimly lit studio apartment, sleeping with his chest bare and lying beneath tousled sheets. His clothes were thrown haphazardly on the floor; Izumi was obviously naked. But what confirmed Takamiya's worst fears even further was plastered on his Izumi's face: the contented smile of a lover well satisfied glowed from his tinted cheeks. Takamiya was intimately familiar with this expression, for only a lover could have wrought this from him.

_"…He has finally learned to move on."_

Sakashita-san's words had haunted him earlier on and had been at the back of his mind the entire day. He wanted to laugh at the bitter irony of the outcome, but he couldn't. There was nothing to laugh about. He'd seen for himself the piercing evidence of her words.

He wanted so badly to run towards Izumi and shake him awake, to ask his lover to deny the undeniable truth. He almost did as he took a step forward, but the person behind him spoke up.

"The poor boy is tired out. You can leave me your contact information and I'll be sure to let Izumi-kun know that you stopped by when he wakes up in the morning."

Takamiya closed his eyes tightly to shunt the onslaught of emotions bursting to come forth at the man's words. He'd almost forgotten about this man, who obviously must be Izumi's new lover. His fists tauten beside him upon this recognition.

_I've truly lost him_, Takamiya lamented inwardly. No amount of denial was going to change this. His brain had accepted the truth but his heart refused to accept.

_I have to try_, he thought desperately. _If I can just only talk to him…_

Wild in his resolve, Takamiya reopened his eyes and turned around to face his adversary. His piercing brown eyes gleamed from tears unshed and began his examination of the man before him most thoroughly. The disheveled form showed a hidden strength that was only revealed by the thinly suppressed challenge in the man's eyes. Takamiya met those eyes with his own challenge.

Their dueling gaze lasted for only a brief moment when the man's eyes and demeanor suddenly changed to show his amusement instead. The man even had the audacity to flash him a wry grin.

Confused by the man's actions, Takamiya watched him warily. But his rival merely said, "Well?"

Takamiya found himself quickly annoyed by this man's behavior. And to his dismay, the translator couldn't do anything about it. In all appearance, this was a congenial visit of a friend. He couldn't verily make a scene and disturb the peaceful night for the other residence of this compound. Besides, Izumi was sleeping soundly. Takamiya did not want to reunite with him in such a situation.

Defeated even by his own logic, Takamiya closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh. He reopened them and began digging in his jacket pocket for the business card of the hotel he's staying at. Next, he fished in his other pocket for a pen and wrote the room and phone number down on the back of the card. Takamiya then walked over to the fellow, handed him the card and left without another word.


	15. Takamiya's POV v & Izumi's POV x

-Takamiya's POV-

Before the second knock could be resounded upon his hotel room door, Takamiya had already flung said door wide open. His eyes burning bright with hope and restless emotions, dimmed upon seeing the figure standing before him. His shoulders sagged in disappointment and he released a sigh in greeting.

"I'm happy to see you too, Takamiya."

"My apologies, Aoe," Takamiya flashed a small smile in chagrin and gestured his friend to enter. Aoe Reiji smirked knowingly and sauntered through as he took off his black overcoat and threw it over a sofa in the spacious living room.

Ever the good host, Takamiya fell into the role with ease as he closed the door and inquired, "Would you care for some tea?"

"No, I need something stronger. Bourbon, straight if you please," was his friend's reply. The brunette raised a brow at the request before he walked towards the mini bar set complete with a counter and barstools and prepared the drinks.

Minutes later with both drinks in hand, Takamiya turned around to face the living room only to find Reiji, who had evidently followed him, now perched on a barstool awaiting his drink.

He placed the drink before his friend. Then, as if on cue, both took a sip of the potent liquid in silent discomfort. Each was hashing over their own thoughts upon this encounter.

Reiji was the first to break the silence.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. What happened?"

Takamiya's eyes widen for a split second upon hearing his friend's unexpected outburst before he responded with a wry smile, "I'm touched, Aoe. You flew overnight back to Japan because you are worried about me."

A vein could be visibly seen on his friend's left temple when Reiji glowered in return. The man decided then to inform him gruffly, "If it weren't for Naoya's constant badgering… let's just say, you wouldn't want him here, Takamiya."

"It is unfortunate I do not have a taste for Naoya's claws," Takamiya grinned at the second vein that popped up at his friend's temple upon his reference.

"Yes, I'm well aware of his current dislike for me." Seeing the surprise in Reiji's face, Takamiya borrowed his friend's trademark smirk and continued dryly, "I can't say I blame him."

Then as if on another cue, both took a long sip from the crystal glasses before them as they reflected on what was left unsaid. Within the silence, gone was their previous easy banter.

Reiji, again, was the first to break the silence.

"Did you find him?"

Takamiya closed his eyes briefly then took another sip of his drink before he simply said, "and then some."

Reiji frowned at his cryptic remark and verbally reiterated his question, "What do you mean by that? I know you were expecting someone —most likely him— judging by the way you've answered the door. So? What the hell happened?"

Takamiya took the drink before him and gulped it down with a snap of his wrist. He then turned back to the bar set and poured some more bourbon from the decanter. With his back turned towards Reiji, Takamiya ran a harried hand through his hair in frustration before he relented with a sigh.

"I've found him with another man, Aoe."

A long pause later, the brunette continued brokenly, "He was asleep… and this fellow greeted me… as if he has all the right to be there… He didn't say as much of their… relationship, but the hint was quite clear."

With a bitter laugh, Takamiya turned around and ran another shaking hand through his hair. He grabbed the refilled crystal glass and down the drink with another gulp. His eyes swam with unshed emotions. Suddenly lost in his recollection, he resumed quietly, "He had this glow about him… a smile was on his face as he slept… he was healthy and… happy… with him… I acted cowardly then… and left him my contact information."

Takamiya reopened his eyes that he didn't even know that he'd closed and saw Reiji still sitting on the stool, nursing his drink as he quietly absorbed Takamiya's words and what was left unsaid.

Reiji took a long look at him before he broke eye contact and began digging into his pocket to retrieve a stick of cigarette. He lit it and took several puffs before he resume his previous intense gaze and directed his trademark smirk at Takamiya.

After his broken narration, the brunette had expected his friend to say something profound, but what he heard was definitely unexpected.

"So when are you flying back to England?"

-Izumi's POV-

"So I'll see you tonight?"

Izumi absently considered the question for a minute as he balanced the phone between his head and shoulder while he reordered his paperwork for his present client. Said client was watching him with a smile on her lips while her eyes dance in amusement as he tried to choreograph his task and phone conversation. He flashed her apologetic grin and handed her another form to fill out. She took it from him and began to do so per his ministration.

"Well?" The person on the other line reiterated with a tinge of laughter.

Suddenly remembering that he was still on the line and that the person is still waiting for an answer, Izumi blushed in embarrassment before he replied, "Oh, er sorry about that. I'm with a client right now. Um, sure. I'll see you tonight."

His client let out a peel of giggles behind her hand and continued to fill out her forms then handed them back to him.

"Great, well, I'll talk to you later then. Pick you up at seven. Bye!"

"Um, bye," Izumi replied and sigh in relief when he placed the phone back on its holder.

"Hot date?" Said client commented in amusement.

"Huh?" gasp Izumi as he sharply raised his head in surprise at the comment. Arrested by his own odd reaction, he tried shaking off the weird feeling with his habitual nervous laugh as he said, "No, not really. Huh, hah, hah, ha…"

Izumi trailed off then only to smile awkwardly instead. It sounded lame even to his own ears. He shook his head to clear it then he rose from his seat to give a proper bow to his client. "I'll have a copy sent to you directly and we'll be all set. We won't need to meet again until six months from now to evaluate your current portfolio contents. If you have any questions later, just give me a call and I'll be more than happy to assist you on your concerns."

Moments later, after waving goodbye to his last client. Izumi looked up at the huge ornate clock hanging high above the front entrance of the Shinsei Bank and check the time. It was near closing hour and he had yet to enter several new clients' portfolio into the system as well scheduling updates for others. This would take him another two hours to conclude the workday, which means he had another two hours to kill before he meet up with Konno tonight.

Speaking of Konno, Izumi felt something was amiss with his old friend. Somehow, his friend's behavior towards him has changed from several years ago. At first, Izumi had pegged the improved changes as Konno's growing maturity. Now though, there was something more. Something he couldn't quite put a finger on just yet. It made him uneasy, especially given the events from last night and this morning.

Izumi flushes a pale pink upon thinking of how Konno had covered him with his bigger form last night. It almost felt like an embrace. He immediately shook that notion from his head. _No use in reading too much into that_, he thought.

But then, Izumi couldn't read much into his friend's behavior this morning either when he woke up to Konno's amused eyes grinning beside him on the bed. That had been an alarming wake-up call indeed. He was up and about in record time while his friend remains there chuckling at his antics.

Regardless of his friend's reasons for his actions, Izumi planned to ask him directly tonight. He did not want his niggling suspicions to be correct. After all he's been through the past week or so, Izumi needed a friend more.


	16. Reiji's POV v

-Reiji's POV-

His simple question was met with stunned silence. Reiji wasn't surprised. He raised the white stick to his mouth and took another satisfying puff of the cigarette before he elaborated, "Isn't it about time? You've found him; he's safe. And apparently moved on to greener pastures."

This caused a frown to appear on Takamiya's already haggard face. Obviously the translator didn't like hearing that. Reiji ignored the look and continued sarcastically, "He's moved on, so should you. Now you can go back to England and live out the rest of the fairytale with Kuroda. Happily-ever-after doesn't come twice to everyone."

Confusion took over Takamiya's features while the glint in his eyes shone wetly. He ran another hand through his hair out of frustration and respond with disbelief, "this isn't how I imagine things to end between us. Never like this. Perhaps if I could just talk to him—"

"What's the use?" Reiji interjected as he gestured his hand that was holding the cigarette at his friend to emphasize his following words. "Listen to yourself. You should know how things will turn out. You know him better than all of us."

The B&B owner paused for his words to sink in. His hawk-like eyes considered the translator as Takamiya visibly crumbled with the weight of his sudden realization. With the full weight of the truth on his shoulders, Takamiya dropped his head and braced both hands atop the counter as if defeated.

Satisfied with this intended result, Reiji took a last puff of the cigarette and extinguish it out in the amber liquid then drove his argument home, "Izumi chose to run away. He chose to sever all ties with you. He's already made his choice."

With each word he said, Reiji made sure it hit his friend with clarity. Takamiya was now clutching his head with both hands. Regardless whether it was done to block out his words or in acceptance, Reiji pressed onwards. He decided to deliver the final blow, "Now so should you. It's time to let him go, Takamiya. This is what he wants."

Reiji didn't expect a response from his friend. It was probably too soon. It was better this way. He should allow the translator some semblance of peace to think over what he had said. The man was known to be pretty stubborn after all. In fact, Reiji was counting on it.

The B&B owner rose from his seat on the bar stool and moved to grab his overcoat from the sofa. He spared another glance at Takamiya. The man hadn't budged at all; Reiji shook his head at the sight. Perhaps he may have gone too far.

Or so he thought. Two strides towards the door later, he heard Takamiya spoke up with a resolve he thought was lost for a few moments there.

"You're wrong Aoe. This is not what I want and I'll be damn if Izumi doesn't see that this is not what he wants either."

Reiji allowed a small smile to appear on his lips before he quipped, "…'if there is something you really want… there's no reason to worry about how you look to others, right?' That includes the brat."

Saying all he had to say, he continued the rest of the steps it took to reach the door and twist the doorknob. Again Takamiya's voice reached to him and arrested his movements.

"Aoe."

Reiji paused then turn around and was please to find his friend's countenance returned to the confident Takamiya he's always known before this debacle began. The translator's eyes was no longer lost or confused. Gratitude now shone within its depths. Reiji already knew what his friend wanted to convey before he even said it.

"Thank you."

Reiji nodded in return and made to leave once more. He opened the door and stumbled onto Kuroda Imai who was about to slide the card through the key reader and had dropped something he was holding.

"I'm terribly sorry. How clumsy of me…" Kuroda dithered before crouching down and gathered the pink bag he'd dropped on the floor.

For a split second there, Reiji thought he saw a scowl on the young man's face. But within a blink of an eye, it was gone; replaced by Kuroda's habitual pleased demeanor. Odd as it was, Reiji brushed the thought aside then inclined his head in greeting as well as apology.

"This is such a surprise! Won't you stay for awhile, Aoe-san? You've been such a gracious host to us back in Shanghai. It is only fair we reciprocate your generosity."

Reiji couldn't help but find the man's choice of words more than a bit grating at times. During the two weeks in getting to know the fellow, the B&B owner can say with much irony, that he rather prefer Izumi's straightforward bluster to Kuroda's polite façade any day. Fortunately, that fact he would never share with anyone if he can help it.

Takamiya had moved to stand beside Aoe on the threshold to join the conversation. His voice was full of light and genuine tease that he hadn't shown for while. "Imai-kun, Aoe was just stopping by. In fact, he was on his way out. So he won't be able to join us for dinner."

Reiji witnessed the immediate blush that tinge the fair skin of the slim figure and watched the man fidget with the bag. He raised a brow when Kuroda's delicate lips formed an 'O' when he gasped.

"Oh dear, dinner! If you please excuse me, I must check on the food that I so clumsily dropped. Aoe-san, it was a pleasure seeing you again. It is unfortunate you can't stay. Until next time then," spoke Kuroda hurriedly before he inclined his head and moved to bypass the two older men.

The inane chatter from the younger man was soon forgotten as Takamiya and Reiji shared one final look at each other before they parted ways at the door: one revealing determination, while the second wished the other good luck.


	17. Izumi's POV xi

-Izumi's POV-  
"No way am I riding on that… thing!" stated Izumi as he pointed at the yellow motorbike his friend arrived on with distrust and a large amount of fear clearly plastered on his face.

"This thing is a Ducati 600SS, my friend. It's only a couple years old and has less than ten thousand kilometers on it. The owner is trading up for the new Corsa model. He soup this baby up with a Revell kit, then added a steering dampener, and customized the seats. He even repositioned the signal LEDs and replaced most of the sidings with carbon fiber ones. And the best thing is he's letting me borrow it for a few days before I decide! It's practically a steal! Sweet deal isn't it!? Come on, try it out with me!" During his rave remarks on the bike's features, Konno had already taken off his shiny Arai black helmet and matching black gloves. His hair was a bit matted at certain places on his head but strangely, Izumi found it oddly appealing with the faded blue jeans and off-white dress shirt his friend was wearing.

Konno flashed a wide inviting grin and motioned for him to step closer and hop on. However, instead of moving forward, Izumi took several steps back on the wide sidewalk next to his apartment building. Despite his friend's apparent knowledge of the vehicle's history and hype, Izumi was still debating the safety issues in riding a sports bike especially with his friend operating it. He knew about Konno's love for speed and stunt tricks for years. So judging by the brightness of the man's eyes and the excitement in the other's voice, Izumi knew that nothing has changed. He was very tempted to call it a night.

"Hop on! I even borrowed a spare helmet and gloves for you. Trust me. It'll be fun!"

Izumi's face scrunched up with even more doubt and his brows stitched together in indecision as he back paddles a few more steps back.

"Come on, this is no different then when you rode on back of my scooter back in form 3-D. Don't be a chicken, Sakashita! Where's your sense of adventure?" mocked his friend.

That does it. Izumi straighten up his spine and with several stiff strides reached his friend's outstretched hand and grab the proffered yellow helmet with the opening facing upwards. In spite of wanting to smack away the amusement on Konno's face, Izumi chose to ignore the man's smug look instead. He lifted the helmet and was about to place it on his head when he noticed the gloves inside the opening. Izumi extracted the gloves from the helmet's interior and hold it with one hand has he flips the helmet over and proceeded to place it on his head. Unlike the half helmet he'd worn a long time ago, the darn thing didn't move past his temple. He tried tugging the tie straps down to bring the helmet down, but then his ears got in the way. That's when he heard Konno's grating laughter on the sideline. Izumi instantly flashed his friend an annoyed glare daring him to say something that will allow him to snap the man's head off and go back upstairs to his nice and safe studio apartment.

Unfortunately, Konno spoke not a word as he hung the black helmet on the right handlebar. With amusement dancing in his eyes, Konno motioned Izumi to step closer and took the yellow helmet from him. His friend gripped the chin straps from the helmet and stretched them wide apart before he plop it straight down on Izumi's head in one motion. Izumi released a low yelp that had Konno chuckling aloud as the man secured the chin straps together for him. Deciding it was best to ignore his friend's present humor entirely Izumi turned his head away and concentrate on putting his gloves on.

By the time he turned around to face his friend, Konno had his own helmet and gloves placed back on and had just restarted the bike. The clatter of the engine crescendo before it dropped to a low clunker in the almost emptied streets.

His friend flipped the visor up and turned his head to face Izumi. Despite the limited view of Konno's expression, Izumi knew his friend was laughing at his timid behavior judging by the telltale amusement in the other's eyes. He decided to ignore that too and moved to place his left foot on the passenger peg as he placed a hand on Konno's shoulder to steady himself. Then he shifted his weight to his left leg while he simultaneously pushed off his right and swung that leg around the seat. Now with both feet resting on both pegs as he sat a few centimeters higher than his friend, Izumi adjusted his perch for a more comfortable position while he leaned forward to brace his chest against the rider's upper back. Feeling that was the best he could make of the position, Izumi quickly flips his visor down and wraps his arms securely around Konno's midsection for support and balance. He knew what was coming.

"Hold on tight!" Konno threw the warning out before he flips his own visor down and revs the engine. As soon as the man picked up his legs, the bike jerked forward and sped off at rising speed. Izumi immediately closed his eyes and tighten his hold around his friend. Unbeknownst to him, Konno had a pleased smirk on his face when that happened.

"Hey, you're not enjoying yourself!" Remarked Konno very loudly into Izumi's ear as he tried to speak above the loud Euro dance music playing in the small darken club. They were both standing atop one of the three landings surrounding the illuminated dance floor. Below them, undulating bodies swayed to the hypnotic beat as the dancers bump and grind against one another while others crowded the bar and sat sparingly at the surrounding lounge chairs to rest before they merge back in.

Izumi had been reluctant at first to enter what looked like a seedy place at first since the club was located in the warehouse district, but was soon delighted by the lively atmosphere once he settled in and had a few drinks. After that, he was even brave enough to let Konno pull him onto the dance floor to sway against both men and women alike that happened to bump against him. 

Izumi and Konno were amongst the few who wandered up top after being on the dance floor on and off for over an hour themselves. They soon opted for a better view of the crowd as they watched and chat. A few feet to their right, a cage hung from the ceiling above the dance floor. Two go-go dancers, scantily clad in white leather tube top and micro miniskirt with vibrant pink and blue hair color, sway their hips and arms seductively within.

Izumi pulled from his roving thoughts and was about to reply but one of them, the girl with the pink hair, caught his eyes and winked at him. Color suffused his cheeks immediately as she licked her lips and stuck her index finger in her mouth and sucked on the digit as she undulate her hips against the thigh of the other girl.

His friend Konno must have seen it too, for he laughed right in his ear and apparently decided to add to his embarrassment. The man stepped closer from behind and slid a palm beneath Izumi's loose brown t-shirt to slowly ride up his midsection. Izumi immediately froze in place; his mind couldn't fathom what was happening as he witnessed the events that followed like an out-of-body experience. Every move Konno made was mimicked by the pink go-go dancer as she pulled her fellow dancer in front of her to join the choreograph play as his surrounding turned surreal.

Small hands gripped two vertical bars as Izumi likewise clutched onto the railing before him. Fingers splayed across white span of skin as it slid upwards to cup a small breast. Fingers kneading. Head thrown back as her mouth pop open in a silent cry when a wicked finger flicked across a harden nipple. Another hand splayed possessively across her mid rift then ever so slowly slid downward beneath her waist band and disappeared altogether. Hot, moist mouth bit her nape then lapped as wet tongue licked upwards and attached to a dainty lobe. Nibbling none too gently.

His own breath shortened. The music pounded in his ears as the heat of his body pulsated with the pounding of his heart. Molten excitement course through his veins.

He couldn't think.

It had been too long. He needed this. He wanted this. 

If he was to stop a minute, to snap out of the haze, to think, of what was being done and who was doing it, he would have been mortified.

Perhaps it was the amount of alcohol he consumed yet again tonight, perhaps it was the amount of lonely nights he'd spent dreaming of a man who no longer embraces him in the dark, perhaps it was the total summation of the yearning and the subjugation of his feelings for so long that needed to break free. 

He just didn't care at the moment, he needed to feel. 

Thus, Izumi continued to look and without realizing it, experience it aloud to all and sunder to see.

Review Response:

**Shimmer1 – **I don't know whether I replied to your review before or yet, but here it is. Thank you for reading and no, you are not the only one reading so far. I appreciate all the encouragement I can get. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

**29curry** – Thank you for reading the story! I'm glad you like. As for disliking Takamiya, you're not alone. Other readers had commented the same, although… please hold your judgment until the end. Personally, I like Takamiya quite a lot and am cringing from setting him up like this in this story. ;

**COUGARS SHADES **– ;; Er… I didn't mean to make you wait…. I was working on my other ficcys while half writing this fic on and off. So here's an update. I hope this makes up for it. And thank you for the praise. I'm happy to know that you're enjoying the story. I'm about 2/3 done with the story.


	18. Izumi's POV xii

-Izumi's POV-  
The raucous laughter followed by quite a few lusty catcalls coming from some patrons who witnessed their racy exchange in the upper deck, dulled against his ears amidst the loud music. Fortunately, the garbled sound bite didn't even register at all. In light of what was currently happening to him, everything else paled in comparison. Nothing else mattered.

Nothing did. He couldn't hear the noise about him, simply, his own thundering heartbeat and shallow breathing was clamoring for his attention as it collided against his body's other tumultuous functions. His nerves felt raw; his vision, disoriented. He felt disconnected to the world surrounding him except for the man dragging him through a sea of writhing bodies. His feet, though heavy yet light, were moving but it felt as if the pair belongs to someone else. And worst of all, his skin has yet to stop tingling from the areas that his friend had trespassed. Despite all this though, the usual notion for him to bolt in a situation like this never crossed his mind, for the simple reason that Konno's warm hand which clasped firmly around his felt too familiar, inviting and safe even to do so.

He only had a moment to note the situation he had somehow found himself currently in seem oddly familiar as well, except this time they were behind the warehouse facing the empty wharf and not some dimly lit back alley hiding behind some wooden crates. And this time, even though there was no one chasing them, Izumi suddenly felt hunted nevertheless.

The looming figure of his friend and those predatory eyes seem to emit an inner heat that scorched a pathway down Izumi's abdomen and tugged at his groin. This side of Konno he had never encountered before despite having discovered his friend's AV porn collection seven years ago. Izumi knew the man had odd sexual interests that range from the kinkiest to the most obscene tastes. But never would he had suspected that the man hold any attraction whatsoever towards the same sex. Never would he have suspected that his friend could harbor such intensity compared to the man's typical devil-may-care attitude. And never would Izumi have thought in his wildest dreams that such a sexual mischievous man would direct the full blunt of his assault on him. He only had an inkling suspicion that Konno was interested in him, but never like this. He was both thrilled and scared at the same time as goose bumps formed on his skin.

That was Izumi's last coherent thought before his friend pushed him none to gently back against the concrete wall and smother any protest that may have form with the warmth of his mouth atop his. Heat instantly added to Izumi's already suffused cheeks then pour down his neck and throat, burning a familiar path. And continues on, heading downwards to pool below his naval with each stroke of the other's skillful tongue against his own.

An ache Izumi thought he would never felt again nor with anyone else began to build until he released an unintentional groan that begged to be soothed. As if heeding his starving plea, Konno braced both arms beside Izumi's head then press his larger frame flushed against the shorter man, pushing him back further against the wall. A muscular thigh nudges between Izumi's weaken legs and nestled against his hardening length. Instead of helping though, the heat between them continues to burn and the ache increased tenfold.

Izumi tore his mouth away, gasping for air but released a yelp when Konno left no room for respite and attacked his neck with his wicked tongue, then upwards to lap at his sensitive ear. Izumi trembled from the contact. Dizzy yet wanting more, Izumi tilted his head aside to allow further access. His friend took the cue and nibbled down the white expanse and licked the taut muscle at his nape. Izumi almost came from the pleasure. 

Konno smirked upon finding the particular hotspot and decidedly pay homage to the area while he dropped his right hand from the wall to slither beneath the shorter man's thin t-shirt to explore other territories. Firm hands trek upwards to blaze a trail across warm expanse of skin before it came across a perky nipple. Izumi moaned then arched his back, wanting more as the offending hand only grazed the sensitive nub. Instead, Konno trailed a heated path back down to set the button of Izumi's jeans free before he tugged at the zipper until the garment splayed open.

Konno's warm hand dipped behind the remaining thin fabric then grasps the hard member and pumped at the same moment he bit down hard on the muscle he was playing with. Izumi groaned and came. His body strained from the convulsion until he collapsed, trembling within Konno's tight embrace.

When thought was capable, Izumi braced himself before he opened his eyes and asked breathlessly, "Why?"

And like all the other times for the past few days since reuniting with his friend, Konno managed to surprise him yet again.

A smile without deception formed on those lips. He simply said, "I've wanted to."

Izumi couldn't believe what he heard. He shook his head slightly to clear it and raised his confused eyes to meet amused ones.

The other returned his stare and chuckled softly before he spoke again. "You have no idea do you?"

Izumi could only manage to dumbly shake his head in negation. He gulped at the sudden fire that flashed through Konno's eyes before the man slowly dipped his head and took his breath away yet again with another searing kiss.

Moments later, Izumi reopened eyes he didn't know he'd closed; a gasp ceased his labored breaths upon seeing the uncharacteristic seriousness of the other's countenance. 

Konno then stated in a harsh whisper, "I've wanted to do that for a long time now."

Review Response:

**COUGARS SHADES **– You are welcome. I'm glad you'd think the last chapter was hot. I hope this one topped that. Thank you for the patients and the support.

**Alicia** – Thank you for the kind words and encouragement. I do plan to finish this story up despite the low feedback.


	19. Izumi's POV xiii

-Izumi's POV-  
_"I've wanted to do that for a long time now."_

Those words awoke Izumi from his stupor. To say he was dumbfounded by it was putting it mildly. He had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. What could he make from such a declaration? If looked upon at face value, Konno just declared that he had wanted to kiss and touch him like so for some time now, and that the man intends to sleep with him. And judging by the hard bulge still pressing against his inner thigh, it would seem sometime in the very near future. Izumi gulped at that realization.

_Am I ready!?_ For the life of him, this scenario had never crossed his mind. All this time he was content, despite his restlessness and bouts of melancholy, with the intention to move on with his life. Though he had quite a few regrets about what could have been better and done differently, Izumi had a memorable relationship that taught him many things about love and life. He had never regretted meeting Takamiya. And even though he had lost the love and devotion from his ex-lover, the man will always have a place in his heart. So again the question is, was he ready to truly move on to another?

According to his body's reaction to his friend's seduction and the remaining heighten sensitivity to the man now, Izumi— if he was honest with himself— could not deny the fact that physically he was. But was it enough? _Do I want this? _

Would this be a one night stand or the burgeoning of a new relationship?

To answer that would require him to understand Konno's intentions. If Izumi was to take the man at face value, then naturally a relationship is possible. They had been friends for more than ten years now. And if the man was truthful about wanting him for a while, should he not give his friend a chance? However, given Konno's personality and history, Izumi wasn't too confident to stamp the seal of approval just yet. Despite the past couple of days in which his friend had already shown several sides of himself Izumi had never encountered before, he remains skeptic of the other.

His instincts were confusing him left and right. Warning sirens was blaring loudly for him to be cautious. Knowing his friend, Konno's motives and actions was always beneficial to himself only. Although the moments of genuine sincerity do happen, they were rare and far in-between. However, the past couple of days had already battered this conviction. The man _has_ changed, should Izumi not give his friend a fair shot?

_That's it isn't it? If I give Konno a chance, then I'm truly saying goodbye to Takamiya…_

Izumi's heart constricted upon that thought as his brows furrowed deeply upon his smooth forehead. Unbecomingly, tears began to swim and swelter before they overflowed down his cheeks. His entire body sags with the full weight of his indecision.

A gentle hand brushes against his cheek lightly. Izumi flinches at the unexpected contact and raised tortured, blurry eyes to a pair of concerned ones. So familiar, he thought. Those warm brown eyes shining with sincere unease for _him_. For an instant, he thought he saw a shadow of Takamiya behind them. Izumi's heart beat increased and his breath faltered.

Again, a gentle hand rose towards his cheeks and wipes away the flowing tears from his eyes. Warm breaths sigh against his lips, a prelude to an age-old solace from a lover. Fresh tears rained anew down his cheeks and dripped pass the gentle hand that cupped it. Slowly, his eyelids droop to a close and he took one shuddering breath before he parted his lips, welcoming the entreaty.

Review Response:

**COUGARS SHADES **– I'm glad you think it was hot. Sorry about this short chapter, but I thought it best to end this chapter with such a note. It would be weird to switch POV's by distracting the mood of this. I hope you enjoy the complications. I am currently two-thirds done with the story.


	20. Izumi's POV xiv

_Swept upon the sea so high,_

_Flown across the rising waves,_

_Sail smoothly through the currents I,_

_While singing praise be praise,_

_And when I thought,_

_I'll never stop,_

_A torrent shunt my branded calls,_

_It sent my wings to droop by far,_

_Whence came tumbling down the heated falls,_

_Where I land upon the hardened ground,_

_So there I lay with nigh a sound,_

_There I sat to ponder my lost,_

_And there I stay perhaps forgot._

By Amaniblue

-Izumi's POV-

The drumming of the engine died down to a low clatter when Konno pulled the motorcycle to a stop at the same spot beside the sidewalk where he last picked Izumi up several hours ago. Only this time unlike the boisterous boy that was reluctant to mount the bike earlier, the now taciturn Izumi was hesitant to leave the comforting warmth of his friend.

After a full two minutes later and he had yet to release his tight hold around Konno's midsection, Izumi felt more than heard his friend release a sigh and promptly turned the engine off. Calm silence encloses the surrounding. The man then efficiently unties the chin straps and took his helmet off before he turns his head slightly to look over his shoulder, instantly reinstating the bevel of tension between them.

Knowing he can't avoid this moment any longer, Izumi dips his head to briefly lean against Konno's back before he releases his own sigh and reluctantly unfolds his arms around his friend. He then dismounted the vehicle onto the sidewalk and stood a foot away from Konno. Next, he slowly took off his gloves and helmet and hand it over to his friend who promptly stuffed the gloves beneath the passenger seat and locked the headgear in place, where it hang on the side.

Izumi found himself absently biting his already passion-bruised lips in agitation by the time Konno turned his attention back towards him. His friend had raised a hand to tilt Izumi's chin back up to face him, then rubbed a gloved thumb over the smaller man's lips to stop any further abuse. Heat returned to Izumi's cheeks upon recognizing the now familiar look Konno sported whenever he looked at him. That serious demeanor with the set jaw and intense, focused eyes was a deadly combination to be reckoned with. Though it thrilled him to no end, guilt immediately squashed the blossoming feelings before he allowed any further development to continue. He quickly diverted his eyes.

It wasn't that he weren't aware of his actions back at the club and later on behind the warehouse or for that matter— the past couple of days, it was more along the line that he genuinely enjoyed the moments spent with Konno that had his heart torn. He knew there would come a day when he would eventually move on and date another person, but never would it ever occur to him that it would be today. Also, he had never thought the person would again be another man and a close friend at that. Frankly it was these revelations that Izumi belatedly recognized for what it was and what it meant, that he felt even worse for allowing things between them to go this far.

He really had meant, in recalling his thoughts earlier on this afternoon at work, that he needed a friend more. But now, although Konno had yet to voice it, Izumi knew what the man wanted from him. Yet, he wasn't ready to give an answer. He didn't want to give an answer, not if it meant losing this much needed friendship and ruining a budding relationship.

His eyes began to cloud with tears when he felt the familiar ache in his heart.

"Hey, stop that now."

Those stern words startled Izumi enough that his tears subsided before they even started.

"If you don't want to be alone, just say so. Since I've already loan you my shirt, might as well loan you my body too. I'll be more than happy to be your bed warmer. But I'll have to warn you, I sleep naked."

All this was said in that foreign but soft, but serious tone Konno had used earlier behind the warehouse. It was heartwarming then in hearing that declaration of his; now though, it wasn't the tone but the words that brought Izumi's hackles back up. Even though it took him almost a full minute to figure it out, since Konno did threw him for a loop, Izumi immediately fall into the role of his former self.

His fists clenched taut beside him as he leaned forward to berate his friend with typical irate gusto. "Just because we made out doesn't give you the right to—"

"Doesn't it?"

Konno cut in with that serious tone of his again, this time spoken without humor. Izumi found himself at a lost for words. In fact, his head reeled from the sudden changes from the man. He shook his head just to clear it.

Izumi had to remind himself that the Konno he knew with the wise-cracking sense of humor has another side to him. This was the side of Konno he never knew existed before: the authoritative, take-no-prisoners side. He knew the man was forceful when it came down to things he wanted, but again Izumi never thought it would be directed at him. It would take some getting use to. But for now, Izumi rather take some time to figure out what his heart wanted before he let his mind wander to a possible future with Konno if the man was honestly serious about him.

With all the gathered bluster gone, Izumi stared at Konno for a long time before he replied with equanimity. "I— I'll need some time… to figure things out……"

Unsure of what to say to convey his thoughts across to Konno, Izumi hoped that what he had just said would be sufficient.

Apparently it was, for the man nodded once before the familiar smirk with contagious dimples reappeared. This brought a relief smile on Izumi's own lips that is, until Konno made the following remark.

"Take all the time you need as long as you allow me some privileges…"

The smile now wiped off of Izumi's lips was replaced with a gaping mouth. Dumbfounded by what the man meant by privileges, his brow rose up in silent question that said, _huh?_

In a blink of an eye, Konno drew Izumi's head in with his gloved hand for his answer. Izumi lost his balance and had to brace both hands beside his friend's shoulders until he felt soft warm lips enveloped his and wrestled his tongue into submission. Absently, his hands soon slid around Konno's neck for support instead.

Several heated minutes later, when he was cognizant again, Izumi stood dazed and breathless on the sidewalk as he saw Konno rode off at increasing speed.

After taking several deep breaths to calm his heart rate, Izumi refused to acknowledge his reaction as he mumbled a few choice words for his perverted friend, his ability to attract perverts, and all perverts in general as he entered the apartment compound and began climbing the stairs.

He couldn't believe that over a course of several hours, his long time friendship with Konno could change so irrevocably. There were so many questions he wanted his friend to provide the answer to and yet, Izumi decided against doing so tonight. Exhausted from feeling so many varying emotions in one night, Izumi concluded it would be best for his state of mind to avoid any further thoughts altogether.

He intended to take a warm shower and sunk into his nice cozy bed afterwards, but the shock in recognizing the familiar figure leaning against his apartment door suggested that his night was far from over.


	21. Izumi's POV xv

AN: Spoilers for Vol. 10 of manga and Love Unlimited special edition.

-Izumi's POV-

Izumi felt as if time stood still for that brief moment in the hallway. Yet, jumbled memories from the past two months and a half flash back at that instant with a vengeance. Futile as it was, the two weeks he'd spent consoling his broken heart amounted all for naught as these unwanted chaotic images bombard his senses with a freight train of emotions.

---

_"Takamiya?"_

_Izumi peers up at his lover and was about to question why Takamiya suddenly held him so tightly from behind when the man whispered softly._

_"It'd be nice to be like this forever."_

_Taken aback by the whimsical tone from his lover, Izumi, without hesitation announced otherwise._

_"Huh!? What are you saying that for now? Of course I'll be here! It's your fault I became a homo!"_

_Takamiya picks his head up, stricken by his young love's declaration as he continues to listen._

_"It'll be a problem for me if you don't take responsibility and take care of me my whole life. Don't worry about old age."_

_Disbelieving what his ears had heard. Takamiya was finally able to find his tongue._

_"Izumi..."_

_The boy broke from Takamiya's now loose embrace and turns around to face his older lover with a smug look._

_"I'll be there at the end to see you off."_

_---_

_"Ah, but you know, I've had a lot of ups and downs in my life, although it really doesn't compare to Naoya."_

_Izumi takes a sip from the glass of water Takamiya brought him and sighs before he continues to reflect on his past aloud._

_"Now that I think about it, I even did HOMO stuff."_

_Out of the corner of his eye, Izumi notices Takamiya clutches his heart and dramatically turns away as he mumbles playfully._

_"...Izumi, my chest hurts..."_

_His young lover promptly ignores him and continues his comments._

_"Even the company I work for went bankrupt- ...that's probably my fault..."_

_Izumi blanches from that idea and shrugs while he heard Takamiya sigh dramatically. He rolls his eyes and then turns his head upwards towards the sky as if confirming his words with the gods above._

_"But you know, all of this was necessary in order to come live with you in England. -that's what I think."_

_---_

_"Takamiya, I'm not a princess! Put me down!"_

_Izumi struggles as Takamiya refuses his demand and carries him across the threshold to the cottage. When the deed was done, the older man smiles sweetly down at him._

_"Ah, but my princess-bride must be welcomed to our new castle in such a manner, don't you think?"_

_Izumi beyond embarrassed, finally breaks free and stomps off red-faced._

_---_

_The night breeze caused Izumi to shiver and he buries his nose further within Takamiya's sweaty torso. His lover immediately tugs a sodden blanket to cover him even more. He too then settles back comfortably on their makeshift bedding that blanketed the grassy knoll in the middle of their small orchard behind the cottage.  Becoming sleepy from their activities earlier on, Izumi was dozing off when he faintly heard Takamiya whispered excitedly._

_"Look Izumi! It's a shooting star! Hurry, make a wish!"_

_Too tired to care, Izumi swats at Takamiya's hand that was shaking him awake and grumbles wearily._

_"Make a wish yourself!"_

_---_

_Izumi follows Takamiya into the cafe. Suddenly his lover leaves his side and hurries toward a handsome, fair haired fellow that got up immediately upon seeing them. He bristles when Takamiya gave the fellow a light hug and exchanged kisses on both cheeks. Upon seeing the light blush on the guy, Izumi immediately frowned._

_"Izumi, come over here. I would like you to meet my new assistant."_

_Begrudgingly, he drags his feet across the cafe to stand before them._

_"Kuroda Imai, I would like you to meet Sakashita Izumi, my lo- cough cough"_

_Izumi bows half-heartedly as he ignores Takamiya's sudden coughing fit that he'd caused. He didn't regret it one bit. His older lover should know by now not to introduce him as such. But upon straightening, his annoyance became even worse. Not only did this Kuroda fellow not greet him back, the man was too busy tending to Takamiya.  
_

_---_

_"He'll what!?"_

_Izumi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He immediately got up and started pacing up and down his side of the bed._

_"It'll only be a month or so, until the project is finished-"_

_He places both hands over his ears thinking it'll block his lover's words. It didn't work._

_"Izumi, I already promised Imai-kun he could."_

_Not liking the resolute sound in Takamiya's voice one bit, Izumi dropped his arms and decided to stand his own ground. He turns around and stated firmly._

_"Fine, but he'll pay rent. And-"_

_When Takamiya's broad smile began to show upon hearing Izumi's change of heart, it fell entirely when he heard the rest._

_"You'll have to sleep somewhere else while he's here, you hear me!"_

_Izumi thought he'd never heard such a grown man whined like so in his lifetime._

_"Izumi---!!"_

_---_

_Melodious laughter greeted his ears upon rounding the corner of a tall oak tree. There he saw, Takamiya bracing an arm against that particular apricot tree at their favorite spot within the orchard talking animatedly while Kuroda laughs at his whatever he was saying. Izumi immediately turns about face and stomps back into the cottage._

_---_

_Determined not to let it bother him, Izumi bravely walks into the kitchen and prepares to pour his self a hot cup of tea from the brewing kettle that was already on the stove. He was determined to ignore the couple that was huddling over an old manuscript on the nook table and the current conversation regarding it. That is until he noticed Takamiya ruffled Kuroda's hair affectionately._

_"I think you're right, Imai-kun! I haven't thought about it in that context, but the combination of kanji can be interpreted as such. What would I do without you?"_

_Izumi pretended to gag at that comment and succinctly mimicked exactly Kuroda's following words to himself as he poured the liquid into the cup._

_"Takamiya-san, you're much too modest. I was only guessing. I didn't really think it would have worked. But thank you. You are most generous."_

_After a few minutes, the pair returns their absorbed attention back to the manuscript. Izumi harrumphs at being continuously ignored and quietly grabs a plate with a few apricot glazed crumpets atop it. When he turns around, his late night appetite for sweets disappeared altogether when he witnessed Takamiya absently brushes Kuroda's hair away from the younger man's face. They exchanged sweet smiles with each other._

_Izumi ducks his head behind his hair and silently returns the uneaten plate of crumpets back into the fridge and pours the cup of hot tea down the drain. Just as quietly, he walks back to his room he use to share with Takamiya and drowns himself in his favorite late night show on BBC._

_---_

_"How could you!?"_

_It was an accident. I didn't mean to. Izumi had wanted to say, but instead he opted to remain silent. He couldn't help but feel the overwhelming urge to be on the defensive though, especially given that unfamiliar look of disgust and disappointment that shown so blaringly from his older lover's usually soft, doting eyes. Then, Takamiya just had to say those words._

_"Please, just leave."_

_Izumi's eyes had widened from hearing that. It wasn't the words so much, but the exasperating tone that spoke volumes of how Takamiya felt about him at that moment. It made him lashed out in reaction. He couldn't control what he had said then._

_"Fuck you! I didn't do anything wrong! If someone should be leaving, it's him!"_

_It wasn't my fault! It was all because of him. Yet, Izumi hadn't expected what happened to him next. Takamiya, who had never raised his voice even once to Izumi since the seven years that they've met, had hit him. Shocked with disbelief as blood dripped from the corner of his lips, Izumi with his head twisted to the left from the blow, tentatively raised a hand to touch his injured right cheek. Swiftly, his rage boiled from within and he couldn't contain it. Izumi spat out the blood onto the pristine shale tiles of the kitchen floor and stomped out of the cottage while he growled out his parting words._

_"I fucking hate you. I wish I had never come here with you."_

_---_

_A dark room bathe only in a sliver of moonlight that had stole through the curtains, illuminated his bed and the outlines of the occupants beneath the tousled sheets. A man was lying on his back with arms outstretched holding the gyrating slim hips of another person sitting atop him._

_Izumi's brows crinkled in confusion. He could only stare as that slender back with wavy shoulder length hair moved up and down, while the man at the bottom groaned with pleasure. He stood there and watched as they reached their heights, not wanting to comprehend._

_"Ah- I love you!"_

_"I- I love you too, Takamiya-san!"_

_Izumi immediately paled as the confusing haze was violently lifted from his eyes. His gorge rising, he stumbled back, turned and ran. _

---

His frame shook upon that last image from the onslaught of painful recollections and he began to pant. Each breath was harder than the last as his body turned numb.

Panic overrode all thoughts as his instincts took flight. Slowly, one by one his feet staggers backward until he does an about face and abruptly flees from that person at his door. Desperately, his mind pleaded to seek a new sanctuary as rivulets of tears began to flow from his eyes. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough when surprising strong hands grab his upper right arm from behind and swung him around.

Upon seeing the other's determined face up close, anger quickly rose to the fore.

_How dare he comes back and thwarts my life again?_ With a monumental decision, Izumi gathered all his reserve to fight his opponent. He was proud of himself when his cold words were spoken unwaveringly despite the glistening tears from his eyes and cheeks.

"What do you want Kuroda?"


	22. Izumi's POV xvi

-Izumi's POV-  
Right before his eyes, Izumi saw Kuroda's determined demeanor turned into a look of annoyance. The slightly pinched lips that barely thinned; the minute dip of the man's eyebrows; the delicate flare of the other's nose; all of these sudden shifts in Kuroda's normally cordial demeanor were a shear sign the other was trying pitiably to control himself. Izumi couldn't believe that he had actually managed to crack that face with that one liner. Under previous circumstances when they were living under one roof, Izumi would have found some sort of perverse joy, but not now. Currently, his own annoyance took precedence.

He was the injured party. He was the one superseded by this interloper. He was the one licking his wounds. He should be the one annoyed by the mere presence of the other. Not the other way around. Why, he should be even congratulated for holding back from connecting his fist to the other's face right now.

That would have definitely made him feel better; however sweet as it was in considering that notion, he couldn't do it. For however convoluted and confused his thoughts and emotions currently were, he just couldn't. Something was holding him back. More precisely, the thought of Takamiya casting those infuriated blaming eyes upon discovering that his new lover was injured by Izumi once again stopped him from doing so. For a split second, Izumi felt elated in entertaining such a dare to do just that if it meant he'll be able to see Takamiya again.

But how pathetic would that be? It has been more than two weeks since he'd left, yet he had heard nothing from his former lover. No words of concern; no apologies wrack from guilt; none at all. It was as if, Takamiya was stating firmly that he was done with Izumi. It was as if the other wished to have nothing more to deal with him. That line of thought burst forth the door to a full wave of melancholy that immediately washed over him.

Izumi thought he was managing fine. He had kept himself busy: hunting an apartment, furnishing the place, finding employment, working overtime, spending tireless hours either at the gym or aquatic center, and basking every chance he can get within his family's loving environment. All was well; he even had a budding relationship to look forward too. All should be well.

He thought he was on the fast-track to mending his heart. Izumi should have known better. His heart was far from mending. The ache had only lain dormant, festering in his bosom, gently throbbing all the while. It was easy to delude his self when he fled all physical connections and restrained all mental ones within a thick barrier of self-help notions. He should have known better that he was far from over Takamiya the moment he went into a bookstore and without thought, bought not just one, but all of the translator's books that was available. He should have known better, the countless moments when he couldn't sleep, even when he was dead tired, then all he had to do was gaze at his former lover's picture on the back of one of the books and was ease into restless slumber. Yes, he should have known.

And all this painful revelation was caused by the mere presence of this person before him. Izumi couldn't stand the thought of it. Despite the nagging reminder that he should be the better person and act civil to the interloper at least, he couldn't do it. His heart is suffocating from the onslaught of returned emotions. His thoughts were in turmoil all because of him. _Why is he here!?_

Izumi couldn't help what was said then.

"How did you find me? What more could you want from me!?"

That last part was nearly shouted; Izumi winced at his lost of control. In a matter of minutes, as always, Kuroda had managed to expose his inner demons out into the open.

Izumi felt even worse when pity replaced the look of annoyance on the other's face. _Great, just great._

Not only did he felt pathetic, he looked the part too.

Embarrass by his own outburst, Izumi turned and pulled away from Kuroda's slacken grip. He then proceeded to wipe his tears away with the sleeves of the borrowed dress shirt and asked quietly, "Why are you here?"

He heard a sigh coming from the other before his reply was given just as quietly.

"Why did you run away, Sakashita-san?"

Izumi release a quick gasp and walked several steps away from the other man. He then bit the insides of his cheek as he tried to suppress the sudden urge to let loose his tears again when the image of Takamiya and Kuroda in bed together came to mind. He couldn't respond to that even if he wanted to.

A long pause later, when no answer was supplied by him, Kuroda spoke again. This time his tone was soft and dejected-sounding, although spoken just as quietly.

"When we came back from the hospital ward and you weren't there, Takamiya-san thought you needed to cool down and let you be. I have never seen him so angry before. He gave me quite a scare. But when you didn't return the next day, we became frantic with worry. We looked everywhere for you. We thought something terrible might have happened to you, Sakashita-san.

Takamiya-san even called Scotland Yard, but they had no luck either. They told us that they alerted Interpol and will contact us if they have any news. We stayed and waited for three whole days, but still no word. So, Takamiya-san and I went to Shanghai, all the while hoping that they'll find something.

Then Naoya-kun suggested you might have flown back to Japan. I have never seen such hope in Takamiya-san's eyes, but it was soon replaced with the deepest sorrow. I don't know what he found out, but I have never seen him so despondent before. It nearly broke my heart.

Then the next day, Takamiya-san said that he'll have to tell your family that you've gone missing. He said it was the right thing to d—"

"Wait! Are you saying Takamiya spoke to my mother?" Izumi interjected hurriedly as he turned around to face the other with rounded eyes, not caring how he must have appeared to the other at all.

He had been reluctant at first to listen to Kuroda's beginning narrative, but it quickly soon rapt his attention. Heated tears had quickly overflowed his eyes and trickled down his cheeks like rain as he drowned in remorse. He had bitten his lips, trying to prevent sobs from coming out as he continued to listen. He couldn't suppress his sniffling however. But that couldn't be helped. It was not until he heard that last part that he was able to find his voice due to the sudden realization. _Was the guest mother spoke of had been Takamiya all along!? Why did she not tell me!? Why did she keep this hidden from me!?_

_Because she wanted to protect you, that's why. _Said his voice of reason. When this dawned on him, the numbness that permeated throughout his body began to recede as warmth flooded his heart once more to dull the familiar aching pain.

Kuroda tilted his head and flashed him a puzzled look upon seeing the sudden out-of-place smile on his lips. Izumi didn't bother to answer him and remained quiet as he wiped the new trail of tears away with his sleeves again.

Upon realizing that Izumi wasn't going to saying anything further, Kuroda supplied in returned, "Yes, I believe he did so yesterday afternoon. He came back and seemed preoccupied throughout the whole day. The next day later, when I came back from the clinic to get my stitches out, Takamiya-san seemed much better as we bid Aoe-san goodbye after he visited. You don't know how relieved I felt, Sakashita-san. Takamiya-san has been wallowing in pain for so long and to finally see him smile the way he use to made my heart flutter with warmth. I don't know what magic words Aoe-san had said, but it caused a miracle…"

The other trailed off with that comment or rather as Izumi was no longer paying attention. His heart, he thought had recovered from the initial onslaught somewhat, had been hit with another blow upon hearing Takamiya's returned happiness. Ironic that he'd actually felt justified and pleased even with the fact that his former lover had anguished over his disappearance. He was more pathetic than he thought possible. He didn't want to hear anymore. He was so tired.

Izumi ducked his head down and to the side as he hid his expression when he asked quietly and cut into whatever Kuroda had been saying, "Why are you here, Kuroda?"

From his peripheral vision, Izumi thought he saw anger flashed within the other's eyes. He might have been mistaken since it was gone in the next instant when the other started out rather hesitantly.

"I… I… found your address… in Takamiya-san's pocket when he went to bed early… I was preparing his clothes for dry cleaning service, you see. I was curious of course… and had a hunch…"

Surprised and somehow pleased by that piece of information, Izumi felt his heart beating loudly with anticipation. Somehow or other, despite his best judgment, he felt excited by the prospect of Takamiya looking for him. But the sound of the other hedging his speech made him felt uneasy. Unsure of what the man was getting at, Izumi decided to brace himself for whatever was coming out of the other's mouth. It was easier said than done when Kuroda finally stated his purpose.

Review Response:

**COUGARS SHADES **– lol. It's the general consensus review is that Kuroda is the bad guy. Well, I'm still mum about that. Thank you for the consistent review. It is nice to hear from readers since its a good gauge whether I should continue or not. Don't worry. I will finish this fic up. Only several more chapters to go.


	23. Izumi's POV xvii

-Izumi's POV- 

Even though Kuroda demonstrated not the maelstrom beneath his reverted calm exterior, the editor's eyes spoke otherwise. A storm was brewing. Izumi's hackles peaked as he unconsciously took a step back and waited.

He had no idea how damning that decision was, for it sealed his fate.

"I... I know we have never quite gotten along with each other. I've tried to be your friend or at the least... make peace with you. But you've only been nothing but hostile towards me. I'm sorry for whatever I did to cause you to feel that way towards me... 

Perhaps... it was unintentional on your part, but I certainly did not enjoy your brand of hospitality. I'm terribly sorry that Takamiya-san had to walk in just when it happened before you left... Sensei feels terrible for hitting you and he's been racked with guilt. In fact, he's been torturing himself with it ever since you've disappeared. But you've always have such an effect on him don't you, Sakashita-san?" 

Izumi visibly flinched.

Like wind gathering mass, Kuroda's initial soft words garnered weight and sharpness; even the editor's demeanor transformed in minute increments towards a fierce yet beautiful oni of fury before him. Izumi had never seen the likes of it from this man. It was almost too fantastic to behold. He had to take another step back from the full force of the other's presence. 

In the next moment, the brevity of Kuroda's impassioned speech intensified, latching onto Izumi's conscious for ransom. No pittance was given as the other continued. 

"Your words, your silence, your actions, even your simplest expressions have such impact on him. Yet, you cut him down to size every single chance you get. I'm not blind, Sakashita-san. Sensei loves you. He cherishes you. Yet, you hardly acknowledge his feelings and affection. Sensei dotes on you and yet you've managed to stomp on his good intentions at every turn." 

Izumi flinched once again while he took several more steps backwards when Kuroda pressed onwards quite literally and figuratively. The other's baleful words continued to cut.

"How can you be so callous? How can you continuously ignore and take advantage of such a kind and generous person who wants nothing more than to have you return affections?

Sensei doesn't deserve such treatment from you.

I don't care if you hate me and feel even more contempt towards me, but I will not allow you to continuously hurt Sensei. If you have any sort of feelings for him at all, please release him from this torturous bind. You'll break him one day and I'm afraid I won't be able to patch him up again when that time comes." 

Upon hearing that, Izumi stopped short as he tried to recoup from the shock. Kuroda's castigating words-- each a truthful rendition of his past behavior-- sank like stones within his gut, where each addition continuously thumped against his heart during its descent. 

Thus reality settled in, numbing his body instantly with the influx. The cold front spread until all warmth vacated towards the outer extremities. Izumi finally grasped where he erred. There was no comfort in the truth.

Perhaps Kuroda must have sensed the change in him, for the editor stopped as well and stood but more than a foot directly in front of him. The other seemed to have guessed where his thoughts lay since the man nodded in affirmation upon Izumi's forgone conclusion.

"Yes, I've been comforting him. Although at first, he'd felt guilty from cheating on his feelings for you, he keeps seeking me out to cheer him up. I'll be honest with you Sakashita-san, even though you might hate me more for saying this: I am gay and proud of it."

That declaration held no surprise. Izumi had suspected that as much of Kuroda since the first time he'd met the man. But for the editor to admit this fact so proudly confirmed to Izumi that perhaps the sole reason he'd committed such despicable juvenile acts was because he'd felt threaten by Kuroda. Yes, his tantrums were nothing more than a means for Izumi to mask his insecurities. He had been foolish; he'd selfishly blame Kuroda, Aoe Reiji and especially Takamiya for his own bias faults.

Izumi had always felt uncomfortable demonstrating his love towards Takamiya, notably when others are around. He still hadn't acknowledged his relationship with Takamiya to his family at all despite their twice yearly visits on certain holidays ever since he moved in with the man. Even with people like Aoe Reiji, Naoya and Kashima-san who knew about their relationship, Izumi still feels agitated by the fact that they knew. Thus, his outburst of violence would kick in and cause him to punish Takamiya for his own discomfort.

He had stubbornly allowed his resentment to build despite the rare instances in which he'd demonstrated his affections for the man, not so much with his words, but by his actions. Izumi had naively, smugly thought that that was enough. _It wasn't though... _

He'd succeed to hurt his lover more often than not. In fact, Izumi could only recall one instance in which he'd ever declared that he loves Takamiya to the man's face. Even in that, he had reluctantly growled out the words as if a gun was pointed to his head. In knowing this, Izumi had many times felt astonished that their relationship lasted as long as it did.

Thus ever since he declared that it was Takamiya's fault for turning him into a homo, essentially Izumi had omitted all responsibility. He was happily playing the victim over and over again as Aoe Reiji had said to him seven years ago. So many years ago and it seems he has yet to learn his lesson. Izumi couldn't very well blame Takamiya for seeking out someone else who is capable of providing the translator the kind of love the man deserves.

Despite how his heart cried at the renewed thought of Takamiya loving someone else beside him, Izumi knew that Kuroda was right. Takamiya doesn't deserve to be treated like that from him. And truthfully, he doesn't deserve Takamiya.

_ If only I... _

Izumi stopped short of completing that thought. The time for recriminations and lamentations was over. Takamiya deserves better than what he had given. There was no turning back.

Izumi quickly blinked away the converging tears that demanded an outlet and voluntarily addressed his former opponent in a civil manner for the first time.

"Kuroda-san..."

He paused for a moment. It was harder to get the words out than he thought. His tongue felt like sandpaper scraping within his mouth as he searched for the right words to form. Somehow or other, he managed to speak what his heart had once and for all decidedly relinquished. The voice that spoke sounded foreign even to his ears.

"I don't hate you... In fact, I envy you. You are able to follow your heart. I am truly sorry for mistreating you and causing you such a painful injury."

In saying this, Izumi bent over and bowed deeply to show his sincerity. When he returned upright, he tried to continue but the words choked within his throat.

"Please tell Takamiya, I... that I..."

Despite his best efforts, tears began to flow unbidden regardless. Through blurry eyes, Izumi tried again upon seeing Kuroda's openly sincere and concerned expression.

"...Please take care of him."

Visibly encouraged by Izumi's blessing, Kuroda broke into a genuine smile when he quickly responded in return.

"Thank you Sakashita-san. I will." Review Response: COUGARS SHADES – Thank you for your comments. It reminds me dearly that there are readers in who are still interested in reading this. I hope you like the new development with Kuroda and Izumi. 


	24. Izumi's POV xviii & Takamiya's POV vi

-Izumi's POV-  
At precisely eight in the morning, the black digital clock atop his bed stand sounded an alarm. The jarring beep reverberated throughout the small studio apartment unchecked until it stopped a minute later due to its preprogrammed function.

Izumi was awake. Yet, he had made no move to turn the racket off. He hadn't the will to do anything, let alone move his arm to do something as simple as pressing a button.

He hadn't slept since collapsing onto the bed in a heap of sodden borrowed clothes; his mind a jumble of rambling thoughts and memories. Izumi felt more lost now than when he fled that night, almost three weeks ago. Oh how wrong everything had turned out since then. He no long felt vindicated with his righteous behavior that he was the injured party. He didn't have the right to be angry due to his pitiful efforts to be in part of a supposed loving relationship. How could he be so selfish and not see that he was the one who caused Takamiya to seek out Kuroda in the first place? He had practically pushed his ex-lover towards the other.

Regardless, he was the hypocrite. Not only did he allow himself the guilty pleasure of enjoying his friend's attention, Izumi practically invited it. How can he rightfully say he loved Takamiya when Izumi voluntarily cheated on his own feelings for the man last night? How can he truly say he loved the man when he had just as easily succumbed to temptation?

He wasn't the victim. No, not by anyone's standard. He had cast his own die of fate long before Kuroda showed up at their front door, cheery smiles and all. He had no right to claim Takamiya as still his.

He knew the only thing he can do now is carry out the jargons he had been spouting to himself the past few weeks and truly move on.

Even though Izumi had reached such a realization, he couldn't even mutter enough energy to get out of bed. He didn't have the motivation any longer. What was the point? Before, he wanted to prove that he can live without Takamiya. That he can live the rest of his life as if the man never existed just as long as Izumi kept himself busy. Now, there was no point in living out such a lie. He had enjoyed the life he had with Takamiya. He loved every minute of it.

i No, stop it! /i He scolded himself. It was pointless to dwell on the past and berate his self any further. Izumi already had his epiphany. i Takamiya is better off with Kuroda. /i

He had already lost his chance. It was time to let the past go even though he'll always cherish the memories. It's no use to go in circles and cry over what ifs and what might have been.

But first, Izumi decided to stay in bed for a bit longer till this new found motivation truly sinks in.

-Takamiya's POV-  
It was near ten in the morning when the translator finally woken from his comatose-like slumber. He tried raising his head to check the hour, but felt dizzy doing so. Instead, Takamiya opted to turn his head and squint at the blinding rays shooting from the late morning sun through the window on his right. He could barely make out the large red digits and decidedly gave up entirely. The effort had taxed him severely.

It had been a while since he had been able to sleep for such long hours. It should have been refreshing, yet he felt drained. His body felt sluggish, his mind disoriented. Somehow, this morning felt so familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, not just yet.

Déjà-vu came into mind. He had woken up to the same discomforts several weeks ago then to the horrible realization that his Izumi had disappeared. He could never forget the agonizing and frantic search he'd conducted to locate his young lover since.

Despite the outcome of that particular morning though, he'd hope that the similarities ends there and not be a prelude to the same demise. He'd hope that today would end the long drought and bring his Izumi back to him. He could never forgive himself otherwise.

It was ten minutes till noon, when he stood before the same wooden door once more. Despite knowing that he'd finally located his Izumi, Takamiya was hesitant to knock. He knew there was a huge chance that the boy could be out for several reasons, but he couldn't wait. Takamiya knew that no matter even if he has to stand sentinel for several hours, he'll do it. And this time around, regardless the company Izumi is with, he'll not be persuaded from reuniting with the other again.

He knew now that it was fruitless of him to wait at the hotel yesterday. But he had stubbornly tried to give Izumi the benefit of the doubt and hoped the man he'd met the other night would give his hotel card information to the other. Yes, he should have known better. That man had emitted a challenging vibe the minute he'd realized somehow or other Takamiya's appearance that night. He didn't know or could care less how the other knew about him, but Takamiya should have known that his request would have been discarded as easily with a toss of the information into the trash bin. If the other was truly a rival to contend with, Takamiya was ready to fend the other off of his Izumi. However, if the man did provide Izumi with the information and it was his young lover's choice to not see him, then...

Takamiya shook his head of that notion. He couldn't afford to think that route. He had too many things to say to Izumi as is. He needed to apologize and explain to Izumi the errors of his ways and beg for forgiveness. It was expected of him and Takamiya would willingly do anything to have the other return to him. He was that desperate.

Thus once again, Takamiya fidgeted to straighten his attire and checked the bouquet of long stem red roses he have within his grasp for any signs of wilting. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Once assured, Takamiya raised a hand and rapped on the door. He half expected his solicitation to be unanswered, but when the lock clicked on the other end upon the third knock; his hopes soared through the roof.

His Izumi appeared before him and paled immediately as shock overrode the annoyance on the other's face. Takamiya couldn't fathom that response. He couldn't have, for he was blinded by his own excitement. He couldn't contain his eagerness any longer and reached out to draw the other in within his tight embrace. For that brief moment, it felt like heaven.

Review Responses (thank you for the comments):  
Pombella4 – Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. You're right. I believe that Izumi still has reservations regarding being a homosexual. That is the basis of this fanfic, to see how Izumi and Takamiya handle such a situation. So I hope I've managed to establish a good premise for this.  
Cougars shades – Yeah, I've been through the whole internet deprivation before. It wasn't funny then or now. I felt out of touch with the world without it. Yes, Kuroda does have something up his sleeve, but you'll just have to wait to read the rest. Sorry about that.


	25. Takamiya's POV vii & Izumi's POV xix

AN: Hello! It took me forever to edit this to the point where I think the result was just right. Their actions may seem OC, but I hope ya'll can understand where both of them are coming from. Keeps fingers cross on outcome

Remember, happy ending is near. So don't kill me please!

-Takamiya's POV-

Izumi was trembling terribly. Or was it his nerves? Takamiya couldn't tell the difference. The other's body felt so fragile within his arms. He tightens his hold, feeling the need to sooth his young lover as his own body welcome the familiar shape and scent. It had been so long. It felt like forever since he truly held Izumi like this. He didn't even know he had held his breath until he released it in one shuddering breath.

As if that was the signal, the pliant body within his fold turned rigid. It was too soon, he never wanted to let go. But Takamiya relented and loosen his hold. He pulled slightly away from the younger form and peered down to meet a pair of dead eyes laden with sorrow.

His heart dropped upon the sight. The translator had never seen that look on his young love before. It was frightening to behold for the once beloved orbs were open with warmth and burning with life. But, the fire was gone. The hearth long dormant.

Takamiya couldn't fathom this change. He felt desperate to sooth the other and return hugging the other with a vengeance. He tried channeling his thoughts and love to the other. He will bring life back to the other, he will.

Then he heard a hoarse voice. Barely there, but it punctured his internal mantra. Breathing harshly, he tried silencing his thoughts and strain to hear it again.

Then the barely there whisper was repeated, "Let go of me."

A choked sob escaped his lips. His eyes began to water. Without words, he knew something profound was happening. It frightened him. Takamiya hadn't expected to encounter this Izumi.

Desperate, he pulled away once again and tried placating in quick breaths. "I'm sorry Izumi, for ever hitting you. I shouldn't have. There's no excuse, I know. Just come back home with me. You can deal with me however you like. Please, Izumi."

Takamiya searched the other's eyes: no response. The only indication whether the other even heard him was a slight turn of Izumi's head to stare vacantly at the wall. Then another flat whisper, "That doesn't matter anymore."

He tried again and was interjected by that same flat, hoarse whisper, "Its over. We're over. I'm sorry you've come all this way to find me. But there was no need. Now if you would please excuse me, I'm tired. I had a late night."

Takamiya kept shaking his head in denial. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Never like this. Where had the fight in the other gone to? It was as if the other was reciting a script he no longer had interest in. It didn't make any sense. It felt disjointed and surreal. Izumi sounded as if he's tired of dealing with him. It made him frustrated and he stared at the profile of his beloved Izumi, trying to fathom why. And jealousy rode to the forefront upon a new discovery. The proof that put his faith into question.

The translator glared at the tale-tell mark and accuse Izumi with much hurt lacing his voice, "That's it then?"

When he heard no response, he felt the unfamiliar onset of rage burned within his gut. It needed an outlet and for once, he allowed it to vent, "I'm sorry for hitting you, but why did you have to run away like this? Even after seven years, you can't simply talk to me? How could you treat me so casually? As if I don't factor in your life? What did I do wrong, Izumi? Tell me! Seven years. We have seven years together, Izumi. I love you for seven years and you— you can just walk away to another so easily."

Izumi's dead eyes had widened in alarm upon realizing what he'd implied and they had cringe at his every sentence.

Finally a response. Despite being somewhat aware of what he'd said, in the back of his mind, Takamiya still felt a slight twinge in his heart. He'd never spoken to Izumi quite like this before and his heart pounded against his ribcage as if in protest to the mistreatment. Nevertheless, he felt the need to press onwards and hurt the other further despite the fact he was hurting himself in the process.

Luckily for him, whatever he had said had gotten through to Izumi and Takamiya saw the life back within the other's eyes. Amidst the swirl of emotional chaos, he felt oddly relieved to see the glow within return besides his verbal onslaught.

Izumi finally turned to face Takamiya and looked him square in the eyes. The older man caught a glimpse of sorrow shadowing the other's face before it was replaced with this new found determination he was not familiar with. In addition, his Izumi who was forever shy in admitting romantic feelings and speaking of them did just that. Only though, it wasn't how he imagined it would be.

The other bent low at the waist for a long respectful bow and apologized firmly, "I'm sorry, Takamiya-san."

He immediately closed his eyes, refusing to see any further when he saw Izumi straighten then touched the red mark on his neck tentatively and blushed. At that moment, the translator dreaded every single word that came out of what use-to-be his Izumi's mouth. Yet, he couldn't help but limply stand there at the apartment hallway and listen as the young man broke his heart.

"I'd felt stifled when I was with you. As if we were going in circles: replaying the track on a broken record.

If it weren't for Kuroda-san's presence in our lives, I wouldn't have seen that.

I think you know it too.

So I ran away. I wanted to start over. I'm glad I did or I wouldn't have run into… him."

Takamiya kept shaking his head in denial. He didn't want to listen anymore. Even though there was life in Izumi's voice now, it still didn't sound anything like him. Takamiya opened his eyes and pleaded for the real Izumi to return.

But the boy he once knew was replaced by this unknown grown man who'd readily fought for what he wanted. Takamiya felt a painful stab in his heart that he wasn't the one to bring this forth from him. That he wasn't the influencing factor. That his love wasn't strong enough for Izumi to stay with him. Despite seven years, he hadn't helped his beloved to grow at all. It hurt him to acknowledge this.

He couldn't confront this version of Izumi any further. Takamiya knew he was being a coward, but it hurt too much. Thus without knowing it, he nodded either in understanding or goodbye he didn't remember. His body was on automatic as it staunchly moved away from the source of his pain and he almost missed the other's muffled parting words.

"I never meant— to… to cause you any pain, Takamiya. I wish… I wish you both… happiness…"

-Izumi's POV-

Izumi remained rooted to the spot as the last patter of the other's footsteps echoed up the long flight of stairs of his apartment building.

He thought some semblance of relief should awash him by now; none came. There was not an ounce of any happy sentiments he could squeeze from his resignation. Despite making such a mature decision for a change by reaching a resolution that would best accommodate everyone, Izumi felt completely drained from the ordeal; more so than the initial discovery of his past lover's infidelity. The only thing that kept him from breaking down to a renew sob fest altogether was the firm belief that Takamiya is finally free of him despite longing for another embrace from the other again. It had felt so good when the older man held him.

But he couldn't remain like so. It was wrong even though it had felt so right. He was the burden that chained the man down after all. He was the abuser dangling the sweet meat of affection before the other. Takamiya will no longer suffer Izumi's barbed tongue and jabbing right hooks. Takamiya can finally be able to love someone who is not afraid to love him back just as openly. Now, Takamiya have someone who will equally cherish him in return.

With a last shuddering breath and a shaky first step, Izumi began his despondent walk back toward his lonely studio apartment. It took all his will power to mutter up the strength to walk each step until he opened the door and collapse. His body immediately relented and thud against the wooden frame as it closed shut. His feet soon gave way beneath him. Izumi then slid dejectedly down until he hit the cold tiled floor and rightly curled into a ball.

He banged his head a couple of times against the hard wooden door just to feel something, anything. His body was beyond numb. He felt too much pain, yet felt nothing at all. It did little to ease the gaping wound seeping in his heart.

_It's better like this. _Izumi tried to console himself. It didn't work though, no matter how much he chanted those words to himself, he couldn't forget the anguish in the other's eyes. But hope for the other was the only thing he had left.

_I'm sorry, Takamiya. I can't keep my promise. I won't be the one in the end to see you off after all. _

And the tears Izumi thought he could no longer produced, flowed non-stop.

Review Responses (thank you for the comments):

Pombella4 –No run around game. At least that is not my aim. Izumi has his own ideas about what he thinks is the right thing to do, unfortunately for the both of them, certain key events are missing. Yes, as a friend who's witnessing all this can't help but feel frustrated. So, watch out. I'm not done with those exact meddling friends just yet. So thank you for reading.


	26. Izumi's POV xx & Takamiya's POV viii

-Izumi's POV-

A steady beat of knocking greeted him right when he opened the door to his bathroom. Izumi paused at the sound, turned his attention to his apartment front door and debated whether to answer it. He wasn't up to anymore visitors tonight. Between yesterday night and this afternoon, he'd felt emotionally drain and it took all his mental capacity just to function properly.

The rapping noise continues to beat in quicker succession now, as if the person was loosing patience. Izumi considered pretending not to be home but knew that the building's walls weren't as soundproof as he would like. The other person might already have heard some noise coming from his side.

Droplets from his bangs dripped down his brow and nearly missed his eye. That quickly reminded him to continue towel dry his hair and get dressed if he was to address anyone. Momentarily leaving the white towel on his head, Izumi took three quick strides to his wardrobe and pull out a loose pair of blue jeans. While he was still looking for the rest of his clothes, it seems who ever it was on the other side had lost their patience and decided to make their demands known.

"Open up, Sakashita. I know you're in there."

Slightly surprised in hearing that voice, Izumi briefly wondered why the other was doing here before he decided to forgo finding his briefs entirely, he threw the damp towel around his waist onto his desk chair and slipped on the pair of jeans. Thinking he's moderately presentable to address the other person now, Izumi resumed drying his hair as he opened the door.

"Now that is something a potential boyfriend very much likes to see," announced Konno with a leer right before he pounced.

Then before Izumi had even time to respond or to put up a protest, his friend had dropped whatever he was holding and reached for him. A yelp escape his lips before he was lifted at the waist and the door was kicked shut. Wind chapped lips immediately descended upon his and demanded entrance as the other backed him up.

The towel forgotten, slipped to the floor and Izumi raised both hands to brace against the broad shoulders. As air became scarce, he struggled against the other until Konno relented and raised his head.

Now able to breath again, Izumi took in several gulps of air before he managed a mild glare at his friend. A bit annoyed in seeing the other's smug grin, Izumi reprimanded breathlessly, "What's with you and pinning me to walls anyways?"

A broader grin was his answer.

Izumi attempted a stronger glare before he demanded release, but the words that came out was lackluster at best, "Let me down."

A frown marred Konno's brow, all traces of the playful mood gone. His friend studied his face for a moment and then queried sincerely, "Something happened didn't it?"

Izumi looked away and pushed gently the hard body pressing against his. Konno relent his hold and steps back, allowing him some space.

He walks over to the only window in the apartment and stares out, not really seeing the vibrant neon glow of Kyoto's night life.

Ever since Takamiya left, he had crouch their on that cold floor for several hours before Izumi was able to gather himself back together. He never knew he was capable of such a tremendous tearful outpour until he finally realized what this afternoon had meant. He had really broken up with Takamiya.

He had told the man he still loves to give up on him and even gave his blessings to the man's new lover.

It meant he would never be able to see Takamiya again.

He would never see that trademark smile. Never be held by those warm comforting arms. Never be kissed by those tender passionate lips. He would never again feel that deep connection between them when they made love.

These realizations had left him weak in spite all the tears he'd shed.

But there was no turning back. Perhaps with time he will be able to remember the man without feeling this huge void in his chest as well.

Izumi nodded to himself to reaffirm his reasoning before he redirected his thoughts to the present.

Now Konno was a different matter. He hadn't thought of his friend at all and how he factored into all of this. He couldn't very well ignore the fact that Konno was very much interested in him. If he was honest with himself, which these pass several weeks of soul searching had enabled Izumi to be quite capable of; he knew what he had to do. It still doesn't mean the decision was any easier to make or share.

With his mind made up, Izumi took in a fortifying breath and turn around to say in affirmation, "Konno, I'm gay."

-Takamiya's POV-

_The boy was much too young, Takamiya thought as he frowned in disappointment. He was looking forward to this date too. Perhaps Blue Boy had made a mistake._

He did not specify for one so young. With that thought in mind Takamiya had decided to send the boy off, that is until he saw the happy smile and the charming face glowing with anticipation. The boy was cute. Correct that, his soon-to-be lover was positively charming to observe. There was such openness about him.

Thus the translator conveniently forgotten about the age issue and approach the host.

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait?"

"Yah," the boy affirmed as he literally sprung from his perch in his excitement. He mumbled something about thanking God but the translator couldn't pick up the rest.

Takamiya tried and successfully withheld the laughter that was threatening to come forth. The host was much too cute and he decided to tease him so.

"You're cuter than I expected."

---

Despite how awkward the sex was, Takamiya had felt a connection between them as he tenderly made love to the boy.

Perhaps Izumi hadn't been a host long, he thought. And from the looks of it, probably hadn't had much experience with sex judging by the inept performance. He is young.

Takamiya smiled at that. Somehow or other, the boy had wormed a quick route to his heart with his naïve charm regardless if it was affected or not for his clients. He wanted to see him again and decided to inquire about that as he laid the money on the nightstand.

"If it's okay, can I ask for you again? I really like you."

Seeing the flush and confusion on the host's face, Takamiya assumed the boy thought otherwise and was distraught about his performance. Thinking to alleviate the other's worry, the translator tried to be tactful in giving the boy his honest evaluation.

"How should I put this? It was a little awkward and amateur . . . I almost thought it was your first time."

Then much to his surprise the boy blew up and yelled, "Don't screw around! What do you mean by this money!? I'm no lady of the night! Or is this to hush me up!? This is the first time I've been done by a man! I'm not a homo!"

To say he was shocked was putting it mildly. Although he felt bad about the mix-up, Takamiya knew for a fact he did not regret meeting Izumi in such a manner however. 

---

Takamiya shook his head as these bittersweet memories bombarded him. Yet there were so many more over the years. How they've met were always some of his favorites. He would always cherish them.

At first the anger was overpowering and these lovesick memories nauseated his senses even further. So he refused to see and be reminded of them. Takamiya lashed out. Unfortunately, the room received the brunt of his lack of control.

However his thoughts were not deterred and stubbornly all these memories continue to flood his every waking thought. Somehow or other despite the initial revolt, Takamiya began to cherish each one as they slowly chipped away the foreign and oppressive emotion in which he started.

Izumi had always this affect on him despite the fact his ex-lover was the one that ignited it in the first place.

A ghost of a smile touched his lips before it disappeared when he heard the click of his door being open from behind him.

"Takamiya-san, I ordered your favorite…from… room… service—"

There was a very pregnant pause. So the editor must have finally taken notice the state of the room.

"Are you alright?"

He felt Kuroda's arms encircled his waist and held on. Takamiya didn't know how to respond to that loaded question and refrain from answering when it triggered another memory. His eyes remain unfocused to the busy streets as he stood rooted by the window.

Moments past; they stood there in silence. If it weren't for the growing dampness on his back, Takamiya would have happily continued wallowing in the past. But Izumi had made his decision quite clear. No mere words could have said more than the unforgettable look on Izumi's eyes.

Besides he owed the man behind him. Kuroda Imai had been so patient throughout these past few weeks and it was about time he address the editor's declaration of love.

With this thought in mind, Takamiya stirred causing the other to release their hold. The translator turned around and bore into the other's tear-filled eyes with all the sincerity he could muster.

Kuroda's brimming tears overflow and trailed down his cheeks. Takamiya shook his head and sigh. He raised a shaking hand and brushed the tears away. The editor valiantly tried to control the sob that was about to break.

A meager smile graced Takamiya's lips as he slowly leans down to kiss the other lightly on the cheek.

"Sensei, I—" Kuroda attempted to speak but was cut off.

"Shush," Takamiya whispered before he tilts the other's chin up for an even gentler kiss.

Review Responses (thank you for the comments):

Pombella4 –Thank you for commenting. I sorry to get you all worked up on the actions and decisions from the characters. Well, erm…speaking from personal experience, sometimes a person might be so wrought with guilt that any sign of abuse or actions that might be misconstrued as such will make that person feel even worse. So even though love is there, a person can be blinded by other things. This is one possibility.


	27. Naoya's POV iii & Reiji's POV vi

-Naoya's POV-

Naoya had never felt such irritation towards Reiji before.

After making a phone call he did not wish to make, even though he wanted just as much as everyone else to find Izumi, Naoya had stated he wanted to talk to Izumi first before he hand over the information. Suffice it to say, Reiji had refused his request.

It didn't take much from his older lover to make him cave in, especially when he's in that particular mood of not indulging him. Naoya felt he's been reprimanded like a small child again, which always seem to bring the brat inside him that rarely shows to come forth. He sulked for the rest of that night and the day after when he learned he had been placed under house arrest. There was no reason for him to be, but Reiji had given him one long measuring look that said it all. Thus Kashima had been _'keeping him company' _at the hotel suite ever since.

It frustrated Naoya to no end. It hurt him to think that his lover didn't trust him. In spite of his behavior towards Takamiya and Kuroda, Reiji shouldn't have to resort to such lengths.

Naoya hadn't plan on interfering despite what Reiji may think. For what Takamiya and Kuroda, the interloper, was concern: they deserve each other. Izumi is probably better off without Takamiya anyways.

In truth, once he'd learned of the whereabouts of Izumi, Naoya felt compelled to see him. Naoya knew how it felt to lose a love one. Even though Takamiya is very much alive, still to have that love suddenly be withdrawn and given to someone else must be devastating for his friend. He wanted to console Izumi. He wanted to be there and lend that shoulder for him to cry on.

And so, after much pacing and plotting, Naoya hatched a plan and proceeded to take action.

---

As soon as his lover left early morning to conduct some business meetings while they were in Kyoto, Naoya had woken up per normal, greeted Kashima, and entered the spacious bathroom he'd share with Reiji. Once inside though, he locked himself in, turned on the shower spray and sat on the toilet with the cover seat down. He than snatched the phone on the counter from right behind him and dialed a number he knew by heart.

When the phone went straight to a cheery voicemail, Naoya didn't have much time to worry about upsetting his lover as he quickly left a message. There would be time for guilt and regret later.

---

-Reiji's POV-  
The instant his mobile phone vibrated, Aoe Reiji made his excuses to the small gathering and walked towards the lobby to answer it, "Aoe."

"I apologize for my incompetence, owner. Your brother just arrived and took the young master with him," informed Kashima on the other line.

Not expecting that, Reiji commented a bit too loudly, "What!?"

"Although sensei insists that he misses Naoya and came down for a visit, I suspect the young master must have called him," supplied Kashima.

"I see."

A frown appears upon hearing that. Reiji didn't like that bit of information at all. He knew he should have explained to Naoya his reasons yesterday or even this morning, but with his young lover's rare sulky behavior, Reiji just didn't want to deal with it. And so he'd put the task off for as long as he could. However, now that Naoya had brought Kiichi into the picture, the situation with his friend's love triangle could get much worse. Naoya ought to know better and not interfere. It shouldn't be their problem to begin with. Truth is, Reiji suspects that his brother may have influenced Naoya a bit too much over the years if the several days of sulking and meddling were any indication.

Determined to prevent the impending intervention, Reiji gave the following orders to Kashima, "Shuhei, call Haroumi and have him take Kiichi and Naoya back to the hotel. Tell him I'll be there shortly."

"As you wish, owner," replied Kashima before the phone call ended.

Reiji shook his head to ward off the imminent headache he knew would come as a result of this talk he'll have with Naoya, especially with Kiichi in the picture.

---

"What's the big idea, Reiji? Can't I come down to visit my favorite brother-in-law without you siccing your goons on me?" demanded Kiichi to his brother as soon as said brother entered through the doors.

Reiji turned to glance at the two 'goons' mentioned to see their reaction to that reference and weren't surprise to see both Haroumi and Shuhei doing a very good impression of mannequins. Not even a twitch of their eyes or a smirk appeared before their faces as they stood sentinel before the suite entranceway. Unexpectedly, that brought a smile on his face. He was actually amused by his brother's words since it wasn't at his expense for once in a long while. Although Kiichi did manage to add a dig in regarding Naoya as his 'wife' instead of 'kitten' again, Reiji decided to let that one slide.

He turned back to look at the irritable pair and couldn't help feeling a bit guilty when he witnessed Naoya's agitated pacing. His young lover was really at the end of his patience despite his normally calm and mature nature. In spite of Reiji knowing that Naoya's concern and protectiveness over Izumi was the cause, he couldn't figure out how to put his young love at ease without jeopardizing the trust Takamiya had placed in him. It really wasn't his place to comment or pass judgment on his friend. Nor was it Naoya's. But he knew, by withholding parts of the story he had already put his young lover ill at ease.

At that moment, Reiji swiftly decided that Naoya does have a right to know. Since as close friends to both Takamiya and Izumi, this situation between the two does affect the people around them most adversely. Thus with his mind made up, Reiji ignores Kiichi annoyed expression and bypass his brother sitting on the couch to reach Naoya who's pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Naoya."

Immediately, his young love stopped his pacing and pierced accusing eyes on him. Again the feeling of guilt emerges and Reiji reached out to pull Naoya within his arms. Even though there was a slight hesitation on Naoya's part, his lover returns the embrace and whispers his name, "Aoe-san."

"I'm sorry, Naoya. For making you worry," Reiji intoned apologetically before he continued with a sigh, "I know you don't like Takamiya for what he did to Izumi right now, but you have to trust me: he means your friend no harm. In fact, he still loves the boy."

Reiji felt Naoya pull back from him and he peered into accusing eyes again as the other voiced his indignation for his friend, "How can you say that, Aoe-san? Takamiya-san not only hit Izumi but he's cheating on him with Kuroda-san!"

Reiji release another sigh and shook his head in negation, "He's not."

Naoya's fine brows stitched together in confusion and he broke away entirely and began pacing again, "I saw them with my own eyes, Aoe-san. They were kissing on the balcony a couple of days ago. And… and Kuroda-san's sleeping in the same room as Takamiya-san. Ask Kashima-san, he was the one who'd told me so."

Thus Kashima, upon hearing his name to bear witness, stepped up to confirm the statement as he bows at the waist, "I'm sorry to interfere, owner. The young master inquired about the arrangement and I let the information pass without thought. Please forgive my indiscretion."

Reiji gave Kashima a slight nod in acceptance and return his attention back to Naoya. He knew he'd made the right choice then: to prevent Naoya from seeing Izumi again until the love triangle has been resolved. He decided to relate just that, "Naoya, do you know why I didn't want you to talk to Izumi?"

Naoya again stopped his pacing and face his older lover as he sulkily bit out his reply, "So that I can't encourage his choice to leave Takamiya-san?"

A smirk of amusement appeared before Reiji nod in agreement. He knew Naoya would know his reasons deep down and was honest to admit that. So he replied with the answers his young lover was waiting for, "Precisely. Since you only know half truths, you'll only make it worse between them. I know you don't like Takamiya right now, but you do want to see them back together again, am I correct?"

There was a slight pause, and then Naoya gave a small, imperceptible nod first before he affirmed strongly with a dip of his head in agreement.

Relieved that his Naoya was regaining his composure judging by his cooperation and the beginning signs of understanding, Reiji decided to tell him everything, "Well then, I guess you'll be happy to know that Takamiya had planned a romantic getaway with Izumi at Shanghai."

Seeing the surprise in Naoya's demeanor, Reiji couldn't help but smirk in amusement and decided to tease his young lover. "It was a surprise, of course. He even requested the staff to specifically decorate the room as such. If you had visited Takamiya at his suite even once, you would have seen that."

The expected blush appeared and Reiji felt more at eased, now that Naoya has calmed down and back to his normal self. Thus he continued, a bit more seriously this time for the information he was about to impart, "As for the kiss you'd witnessed… Takamiya said Kuroda confessed to him for the first time that night Izumi left."


	28. Naoya's POV iv & Reiji's POV vii

-Naoya's POV-

_I knew it!_ Naoya exclaimed internally with satisfaction and a bit of guilt. Even though the situation didn't warrant any happy sentiments, he felt vindicated by his actions towards Takamiya.

From what Reiji just said, it meant the translator had known about Kuroda's feelings and had done nothing to discourage the editor from what he's seen. That in itself was telling enough.

The more he heard of the matter, the more it didn't sit well with him. He felt angry. And almost all of it was directed at Takamiya.

_How can Takamiya-san not see what was going on? _His friend must have been jealous of the growing relationship between the translator and the editor from the get-go. If it was truly platonic, Naoya knew Izumi would not have felt as threaten as he had and acted the way he did. Understandably, his friend's methods mayhap can be a bit brutish at most times, but it didn't warrant such protective responses from Takamiya for the editor…. unless the translator indeed has feelings for Kuroda in return.

His frown returned upon realizing that. Then it dawned on him as his eyes widen with this next revelation.

If he was able to deduce this much as an observer, wouldn't his friend have already jumped to this conclusion with even far less provocation? What if Izumi had seen physical evidence of Takamiya acting upon his feelings for Kuroda as he had witnessed? It would make perfect sense for Izumi to flee, for Naoya knew despite his friend's perpetual denial of his relationship with Takamiya in the public eye, it was all harmless bluster.

If that was true, Izumi's action makes perfect sense. Who would want to stay with a perpetual thorn at one's side? Who would want to witness the deterioration of one's own love life? In which case, he rather Izumi move on than be with Takamiya.

So why would Reiji insist that they rally behind Takamiya's effort to regain Izumi still?

It didn't make any sense to him.

Surely, his older lover must have arrived at the same conclusion… unless that is… there was more to the story…

Naoya directed his questioning eyes at Reiji and saw that his lover, with a bit of amusement in his demeanor, was waiting patiently for him to digest the information.

He flashed a coy smile in return to signal the older man to continue.

-Reiji's POV-

"Believe it or not, Takamiya did not see that one coming. Although it was amusing at first to see Izumi bristle about trying to hide their relationship from a complete stranger, it soon became apparent to Takamiya that Izumi's behavior needed to be checked. It was no longer funny.

More and more, Takamiya saw signs of abusive behavior, mostly verbal. It wasn't until he saw with his own eyes when Izumi dropped the knife lined with Kuroda's blood that he realized the boy had gone too far.

He had tried to placate Izumi from bullying Kuroda further. He did whatever he could to prevent the two from colliding. He'd meant to staunch Izumi's bad behavior by protecting Kuroda from him. Instead, it backfired.

Izumi ran away and Kuroda confessed that he was hopelessly in love with Takamiya."

Reiji paused to gauge Naoya's reaction to all this. Seeing the dawning of understanding within those gentle depths, Reiji resumed his tale.

"So, Takamiya was surprised that Kuroda hadn't caught on that Izumi was his lover. He didn't want to break the editor's heart, but gently broke it to him.

Interestingly, Kuroda said he suspected as much and thought it was all one-sided affection from Takamiya's part. Regardless of Takamiya's protests to the contrary however, Kuroda became more irate and emotional as he pleaded with Takamiya and try to make him see reason with his blind devotion.

Then finally, Takamiya stated firmly that he loves Izumi and it will never change."

Seeing the stiff nod of approval from Naoya, Reiji smirked and continue to the finally chapter of the story.

"Suffice it to say, Kuroda didn't take the declaration very well and ran out. Knowing the editor's fragile state of mind, Takamiya gave chase and saw Kuroda enter a taxi that happened by. So he followed with his car knowing where the editor will end up. When he found him, Kuroda was already drunk and being picked up by a brute…."

"Well, come on! What the hell happened next!?" demanded his brother.

Reiji turned in surprise to the speaker. For a second there, he'd expected Naoya to make such an exclamation, but he'd forgotten that there were other audiences when he began his tale. Of all people, when he didn't continue as he tried to find the right words to tell the next sequence of events, he hadn't suspected his brother to be so anxious of Takamiya's love life. But then again, Kiichi did like a good drama, especially the ones he orchestrated himself.

He decided to ignore his brother once more and bluntly retell the tale as the translator told him.

"It's a bit confusing from here as Takamiya doesn't remember much after this. So it may sound cliché, but by the next morning, he found Kuroda in bed with him."

As expected, Naoya eyes rounded out in disbelief. Immediately, Reiji spoke up in defense of his friend.

"Choose to believe him or not, but that is what Takamiya said happened. He suspects that someone might have slipped something in the drink that was meant for Kuroda."

-Naoya's POV-

"….so Takamiya did slept with Kuroda-san…," drawled Naoya distastefully. He felt disgusted by the circumstances in which his assumption was proven correct. He had known both the translator and Izumi for six years now and should have not questioned their characters. It was understandable though, given such a situation that anyone would have played sides with some prejudice. Naoya truly wanted to apologize to Takamiya the next time he saw the man for jumping to conclusions and condemning him without hearing the whole tale. He should have known better and vowed to rectify his mistake.

Reiji must have thought he came to the wrong conclusion for the man was quick to defend his friend once more, "Now Naoya, you shouldn't blame Takamiya for this. He only…"

"I understand, Aoe-san," Naoya interrupted thoughtfully. "He only meant well, but because of this… incident, it probably encouraged Kuroda-san instead…. And I suspect… that this was the straw that broke the camels back."

Review Responses (Thank you for commenting)

Cougars Shades – Um, I don't have anything weird up my sleeve… just writing about the matters of the heart. I hope this update is to your liking.

Fllorinoir – Yes, a third party is always a pain especially if you are rooting for the loving couple. But that's life. Thank you for keeping up with the story.

Anonymous – Don't worry, even though this story is label angst, I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Pombella4 – Hmm, judging by Reiji's previous meddling acts, I would say yes. It runs in the family ne?


	29. Naoya's POV v & Reiji's POV viii

-Naoya's POV-

While that last statement hung in the air, as if with perfect timing, Reiji's ringtone reserved for personal calls chose that moment to declare itself known. Since all family members were present, Naoya knew that it must meant news from Takamiya. Since two days has past, clearly the translator must have met with Izumi by now. He was most anxious to find out how the reunion went and hoped for the best.

His lover picked up on the third ring and to Naoya's great annoyance kept a stoic mask in place as he responded to his friend on the phone. There was no indication whether be it good or bad news. Naoya could only go by the disjointed responses he heard to draw his own conclusions.

"Aoe speaking.

...

I'm sorry to hear that.

...

…And Kuroda?

...

I see.

...

Are you sure that is what you want?

...

No, no trouble at all.

...

Yes, yes of course.

...

I'll do what I can.

...

No need to thank me, old friend.

...

Have a safe flight."

Even though he wasn't able to hear what was said on Takamiya's end, Naoya's face fell upon hearing the little that he did. He had a pretty good idea what was exchanged, but he wanted a confirmation regardless.

"…Takamiya-san is flying back to England… with Kuroda-san isn't he?"

Reiji turned to look at him and nodded in response as he placed the mobile phone back into his suit pocket.

"So that's it?" Naoya said in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. How could this happen to two people who couldn't be ever more dedicated to each other? He knew his friend loves Takamiya dearly and the translator clearly is head over heals for Izumi. How could this be the end? What happened between the two surely was just a long misunderstanding? What could have been exchange between the two for such an outcome to be arranged? He felt disappointed and a little lost.

Naoya couldn't fathom what would cause this irrevocable rift between them. There must be something he could do as his brows furrowed in concentration. Restless, he tore his eyes from Reiji and restarted pacing, thereby missing the silent exchange between the Aoe brothers.

"Naoya-kun, come now. Stop worrying yourself sick," consoled Kiichi upon following his cue. He intercepted Naoya's trek and embraced the young man with a warm hug. "I'm positive given enough time both parties will realize their mistake. However…"

Sensei broke away from their hug and looked him square in the eyes to instill a warning. "However, if this is the decision they both made for the best, you must honor that and accept it. They're both adults and so, give it time, Naoya."

Naoya grimaced in realizing that his thoughts were so transparent and nodded in agreement. He knew Sensei was right. If Takamiya and Izumi couldn't resolve their issues face to face, perhaps time will help them realize how important they are to each other.

Then as in after thought, Naoya decided he'll visit Izumi to see how he's doing in a few days as well as promptly remind himself to call Takamiya and apologize also. He was sure both needed time to clear their heads and their hearts. After all, it must have been painful for them to come to such a conclusion for a seven year long relationship. With his heart deeply unsettled and his thoughts thus occupied, Naoya allowed Kiichi to drag him and Haroumi along for dinner as Sensei's inane chatter accompanied them out of the hotel suite.

-Reiji's POV-

Two days later, despite his deep annoyance in involving himself in such matters, Reiji finally relented and changed his early morning work schedule to make a detour.

The black BMW sedan he was driven in stopped at the entrance of the austere, grey stone building fifteen minutes before nine. The driver exited the vehicle and moved to open the passenger door. Reiji nodded at Kashima and his personal assistant returned the nod and made his exit towards the entrance of the building. There he remained in his seat to peruse a few files, all the while waiting patiently.

It was ten minutes later when Kashima returned with an entourage of several stuffy businessmen adorned in several shades of black suits. They bowed incessantly in welcome as they escort him into the building and situate him in their richly decorated VIP room. Kashima promptly redirected their attention upon another nod from Reiji and shuffle the entourage to another setting entirely, leaving the owner of B&B to wait again.

This time the wait wasn't long as one of the ornate mahogany doors to the room drew open with a loud click and a young man rushed into the room and bowed immediately as he huffed and puffed his apologies for making him wait.

A smirk immediately decorated Reiji's lips as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his inner breast pocket and lit a stick up before he made his dry greeting, "I'm shocked. What are you doing here, brat?"

Review Responses (Thank you for commenting)

Slypaw – Thank you for the encouragement. I haven't given up… just been delayed that is all. There is only a few chapters left. So the end is near.

Pombella4 – Yes, it does seem like it'll take a bit of an Aoe influence/miracle to make the two get back together. But if anybody can do it, it's definitely them.

Jarakuheart – Thank for the thoughtful review. No, your comment does not seem rude, just very blunt. It's nothing I haven't heard before. Grammar and tenses will always be my nemesis, but it doesn't mean I stop writing until I get rid of my problem. Yes, with time and perhaps a dozen or so fics later, my writing will improve dramatically. In the mean time, thank you for reading and allowing me to read your response. As for you comments regarding the story so far, I believe that since I'm writing POVs, the characters only flashes back or describes so much, it is up to the reader to decide or infer what is going on.

Momo130x – thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.


	30. Izumi's POV xxi

AN: Yeah! I finally found enough inspiration to continue and finish this darn thing. Only two more chapters to go! Sorry about the long wait. Better late than never right? *ducks and dodges a couple of flying pies*

Please enjoy!

-Izumi's POV-

He was running late. It couldn't be helped. His friend, Konno, had stayed overnight again and somehow been preemptively turning off his alarm clock before Izumi could even hear it buzz. He'd meant to talk to Konno about this but once again has forgotten due to his haste to rush to work. He did not want to get another earful from his chief for missing the bank's morning pep talk again as well as bringing up the fact that he took sick leave two days ago, but it will probably be unavoidable since he was already five minutes late.

Izumi quickly slid his key card through the back entrance of the bank and head towards the employee's locker room. There was no time to spare. If he changes fast enough, maybe he can sneak in to the lobby and appear that he was present all along. No one would be the wiser.

The door to the employee's locker room burst open with a bang right when he was donning the bank's requisite grey suit jacket. His chief's frowning face daunting in it's intensity as he stalked towards him.

Izumi yelped in surprise and became resign to the fact that he was about to be fired.

_Shit, I'm done for. Forgive me father, I didn't mean to loose this job you got me. _

He bow immediately, deciding to placate the chief and plead for his job one last time when his chief beat him to the punch. "Hurry, Sakashita. We have a very important client waiting in the VIP room. You have less than five minutes to gather your things and hurry up to the second floor, room 202."

The young man was flabbergasted. He was expecting to be fired, not be promoted to deal with a VIP client. He's never done that before. Izumi doesn't even know the protocol or what working for a VIP entails. Shouldn't the bank train him first!? He wasn't ready. This must be a mistake, he thought. "B— b— but, I'm not trained for this chief! How am I to create my chart and set up a portfolio!? I'm not even authorized to have a personal laptop."

His chief kept looking at his wristwatch and shook his head in hearing these questions from him. So he was reprimanded harshly, "Stop dawdling! He'd just ask for a multilingual staff. We honestly don't know what he wants, but we want his business you hear me? So get going. There's a remote terminal connected to the bank's network for private use in the VIP room if you need it. Just slide your key card through to gain access to your account. Now hurry."

Izumi bit back a few more questions that were at the tip of his tongue and nod in understanding even though he really didn't mean it. It didn't matter. Whoever the VIP was, he'd just save his job. So he quickly close his locker and stroll to his desk in the lobby. There, he gathered his inkan, company brochures, and stationeries before he walk-run up the stairs and entered the designated VIP room. Per his training, he immediately bows in respect. Then Izumi mustered enough breath to wheeze out, "My apologies sir, for making you wait. How may I be of service?"

He heard some shuffling noise that sounded like a lighter flicking open and raise his head to inform the VIP of the bank's no-smoking policy when he saw a face that he hadn't expected. Aoe Reiji. His old nemesis. The troll demon.

"I'm shocked. What are you doing here, brat?"

The man stole his line minus the brat name calling. Izumi forgot all protocol plus composure and allowed many years of antagonism to take its normal role. "Funny, that was my line. What the hell are you doing here, old man?"

Aoe took a puff and looked at him up and down. "Hn. Is that how Shinsei is training their employee's to handle their clients these days? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I see the lack of quality service has degraded tremendously."

Being reminded of his place and duty, Izumi gasp in realization and tried to ring in whatever was left of his professionalism. He should really watch his old habits. Since the final break up with Takamiya, he hadn't thought about how that would affect the relationship with the people they both knew. Of course he was bound to run into them. As far as Aoe Reiji is concern, they really hadn't been friends. So there wasn't much love-lost missing on both their parts. But Izumi would like to stay in contact with Naoya, Aoe's young lover, though it would be entirely up to the other's wishes. They had been good friends and Izumi hopes to remain so regardless of how that friendship came to be.

The part that puzzles him still was the unanswered question he asked earlier. What was the B&B owner doing here? As close as his ex-lover was to Aoe, surely the man before him must have learnt of their demise. Perhaps he came here to gloat. Izumi always knew that deep down, Aoe never liked him and probably was happy about their breakup.

Well, no matter. Izumi was determined to be the adult in this confrontation despite his initial response. He again bow in supplication, took a deep calming breath, and repeated his previous script. "My apologies, Aoe-san. How may I be of service? Here at Shinsei, we offer a vast variety of investment packages or we may customize one for you. Would you like to look at some of our brochures to help you decide, sir?"

Aoe didn't reply. In fact, the man took a very long time as he stood there before him, across the table holding out the handful of brochures he gathered from his desk. Izumi felt like an idiot as the other stared at him further with that perpetual condescending expression the B&B owner was known for. Obviously the man wasn't serious about investing. Aoe was beyond rich. The man owns several businesses after all. Why would he be interested in opening an investment account for?

If the man was here to rub it in, then so be it. _ Just hurry up and get it over with. _

The other finally spoke.

"So this is what leaving Takamiya has brought you?"

Izumi knew it. His lips press thinly shut as he tried to remain calm. Aoe will say what he wants to say and the man will be off in his arrogant way. The other took another puff of smoke and blew out before he spilled more filth out.

"You left the comfort of an English cottage to work as a lowly broker for this bank?"

Of course Izumi didn't miss the condescending words the other so helpfully enunciated.

"I'm actually proud of you. I didn't think you had it in you."

_Say what!?_ izumi's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Frankly speaking. I was skeptic about Takamiya's choice in you for a long time now. You two actually lasted for seven whole years. That is quite a record for him."

_What was Aoe getting at?_

The B&B owner sat forward in his chair and lean forward as if to confide in him.

"Takamiya had specifically requested that I keep my mouth shut about his past, but since the relationship is already over, I don't see the point in keeping a lid on it."

Izumi didn't know what the other was getting at. It still sounded like the man was belittling him somehow. Whatever it was, he decided to keep his mouth shut for the time.

"You see, Sakashita: you were an anomaly to him and to me. I never really understood why he was so fascinated with you. After all, you're as plain as the commoners lot can be and your personality matches your status. You're not even gay for that matter. But Takamiya just said to me that your simple life fascinates him. He wanted to know what it felt like to be part of it."

This was surely a test of his patience, Izumi thought as he gritted his teeth to bare the rest.

"You see, I thought it would be over before you know it, like all the hundred of other relationships he had prior to you. I'm actually amaze it took him seven years to wear out the novelty. But no matter, Kuroda Imai seems to be the right person to bring him back on course. I was worried that he might have forgotten how quality and upbringing does matter in a relationship. After all, he was avoiding so much of his social obligations and investment opportunities because of you."

Izumi knew better. Aoe was rubbing salt on a wound that was already closing. There was no need for him to do so. He was the one that ended the relationship. Takamiya is better off with Kuroda. He knows that too. What Aoe said only reminded him of the reclusive behavior he'd perpetuated with the translator.

No matter. He ought to enlighten the B&B owner of his failure to irk him. Yes, there was a big part of him that still hurt and ache for Takamiya, but it was all for the best. Whatever Aoe is trying to do doesn't matter. Seeing through the plot, Izumi shook his head and flash Aoe a wry grin.

Annoyance was obvious on the other's face. Izumi felt glee from that. It was clear to both of them that whatever the other was trying to accomplish wasn't working. Hopefully, the B&B owner will get the hint and leave him be.

"Aoe-san, it would seem our meager fares are not to your liking. Perhaps, if you would like to take these brochures and peruse them at your leisure and return another time when you are more informed, then we may proceed with your selection?"

_Take that, you prick._ Izumi was proud of maintaining his composure when he witness a tick forming under Aoe's right eye.

"Hn." Was all the other said after the staring contest. Aoe actually opened his briefcase as he was completing the ruse he use to be here. But instead of taking the brochures, the man took out a manila folder instead and handed it to him.

Izumi's brows stitch together once more in confusion.

"I don't understand. What is this?" He took the offered folder, opened it, and pour out the documents.

Aoe merely raise an eyebrow up at Izumi and stated, "I've been recently named the executor of estate by a dear friend and would like a notary public to verify the contents. You do have a notary license and am well verse in English aren't you?"

Realizing that the man does have a legitimate reason to call him here, Izumi blinked away the confusion (even though it is still present) and responded matter-of-factly, "yes, of course."

The man plastered his smirk once more and wave his hand regally towards the documents.

"Well then, please sign and stamp where the yellow flags has been place on the margin."

Izumi nodded in compliance and respond succinctly, "If you don't mind, I am legally obligated to read the documents prior to issue a proof of witness."

Again, the man wave his hand regally in permission. Izumi tried not to let the man's little gestures annoy him as he sat down and began perusing the document. Whatever he had in mind for the contents of the document was definitely not what he was reading. He gasp upon realizing the connection and quickly turn to read page after page before he raise glaring eyes at Aoe.

"You can't possibly allow this!?"


	31. Izumi's POV xxii

AN: I was so inspired from all the encouragement from the other forums, I crank this baby up faster than I thought possible. It looks like instead of one more chapter though to wrap certain things up and clarify others, there may be a few more chapters before end game. Don't know if you guys want to rejoice or head desk with this news. Please enjoy!

-Izumi's POV-

_"You can't possibly allow this!?"_

_Turns out, Aoe wasn't fazed by his sudden outburst. In fact, he was even prepared with a reply," Of course I can. Takamiya has given me consent to deal with the property as I see fit. It is a prime peace of property you know, given the hundred or so acres of the surrounding orchard he purchased with it. I intend to tear down the current structure and build a high class retreat."_

_Izumi's reaction to hearing that was immediate._

_"You can't be serious!? How could you? All of his memories, of his childhood, of his beloved uncle and father, his dreams and belongings, he cherishes that cottage! Why would he rid of the property? This must be a mistake!"_

_Aoe Reiji's smug grin should have been telling enough, but Izumi pressed onward for he truly wanted to know. He was desperate to know. While Izumi became more agitated, the B&B owner became more relaxed and even lean back on his chair. His expression clearly saying that the answer was something Izumi shouldn't have bothered to ask._

_Izumi knew what that look meant. Certainly he has no cause to know, for Takamiya is no longer a concern of his. After all, he abdicated the role to Kuroda... But given that their relationship may be over, he still do love and care for his ex-lover. Thus Izumi reason, he still has a right to know._

_His eyes were determined as he stared Aoe down to demand the other to explain. It would seem the man was more than happy to oblige as he leaned forward once more._

_"In fact it is those exact memories you so pointed out, including many of yours with it, that has Takamiya urging me to rid of the property. What with Kuroda-kun insisting they build a new love nest to make new memories that is not tainted by you and all. And being the ever considerate lover that he is, Takamiya will concede happily. I'm sure you can empathize with that."_

_Izumi felt his heart sinking with pain once more. To what extent would his influence on his ex-lover's decisions end? He has already cost the man seven years of memories and now the lost of a childhood home too. He remembered the anguish shown in Takamiya's eyes when they parted. Did he hurt the man to that extent?_

_"Does Takamiya hate me that much now?"_

_Izumi didn't realize he spoke that question out loud until Aoe answered him in a definitive tone that was entirely different from his smug ones earlier._

_"You don't understand do you? He deluded himself for seven years thinking he loves you and that you love him: a happy simple fairytale with an ever after. Only, you were never happy with your role were you? I wished you could have ended this charade sooner. If I had known the damage you have done now, I wouldn't have encouraged you to take him seriously six years ago."_

_Hearing such castigation from Aoe was unwarranted. The man had no right. Izumi shouted back without reservation for he had enough of the other belittling the love of his life. "I WAS happy, you jerk! It was never a game for me. Never! Only at the time, I didn't cherish him in return. He deserves better than what I gave him! He doesn't have to give up the cottage to realize that. He shouldn't have to! He can always build new memories with Kuroda there."_

_Izumi was standing up and leaning across the table, crying without even realizing it. Tears that had been supplanted with resolve days before broke through the restructured walls of his confidence. The resurgence only compounded the regret he now feels for the damage he has already done._

_Aoe grimace at the sight of him. Yet, no sign of disgust or hatred showed from his eyes. Izumi tried to compose himself as he sniff and tried to dry his tears with his sleeves. Feeling childish once more._

_A white handkerchief appeared before him, offered by his enemy. He searched the other's eyes, confusion shining through his blurred vision. Not able to read the other at all. Hesitant at first, he reached out and took it, nodding his thanks in return._

_Aoe stubbed the rest of his cigarette in the ashtray before he moved out of his seat and stood before the windows overlooking the streets._

_Izumi dried his tears and blew his nose, feeling embarrass of his outburst all of a sudden. A comfortable silence encompasses the room. The feeling felt out of place somehow. He was glad when Aoe spoke up once more._

_"Kuroda wants to move. Takamiya will follow. If they both don't care, why should you?"_

_All this was spoken to the window, but Izumi knew it was address to him. There was no need to ponder the question. He knew the answer and spoke his words softly in reply._

_"Because I know it is important to Takamiya. He will regret his decision and it will be too late."_

_When he finished, something surprising happened. Aoe Reiji, the troll demon turn towards him and smiled. Izumi felt off-kilter in seeing it. It was never directed at him before without malice. He didn't understand where in their exchange warranted such a rare gesture. He had to sit down. At the same time, he felt like a great weight has been taken off of his shoulders and didn't understand why. Aoe's next words confused him even further._

_"Then fight for it. For Takamiya."_

_Izumi could have sworn the man was laughing at him for how could one explain that weird smile reaching the other's eyes as well?_

* * *

"That's what he said and left me with the documents."

Izumi pause in his retelling and took a sip from his can of beer. He then reach across the table, grab a handful of dried wasabi peas and pop them in his mouth before continuing.

"So what do I do now? I don't know what he means by that."

Izumi took another sip of his beer before he looks up at Konno for advice. His friend shook his head and rolls his eyes upwards. He seem to be contemplating something before he release a dramatic sigh and leans over the low table to tell him.

"Izumi, my friend, you can be really dense sometimes."

He felt insulted. He didn't invite Konno over again to his studio apartment to be told that. He really was conflicted by this morning's meeting with Aoe Reiji. He thought the guy was there to tease him but Izumi actually thought, towards the end, it felt more like the man was trying to goad him somehow. _To do what?_

Izumi opened his mouth to spat out his retort but didn't get a chance too. His friend cut in once more.

"Shush. Now hold on before you get your gay sensitivity all offended."

Izumi gave Konno his death glare. He regretted telling the man everything. His friend seems unaffected though, for he flashed his usual cocky smirk before he resume.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Izumi shook his head stupidly. Konno rolled his eyes once more.

"Dude. He means for you to go fight and win Takamiya back."

He was in the middle of taking another sip when he heard that and spat out the rest on Konno's face, "What!?"

His friend gave him a look of disgust as he wiped the liquid off his face with his hands.

"Sorry," Izumi peeped out and handed Konno a paper napkin from beneath the table. He really hadn't expected to hear that. He blustered out the rest of his response. "H— h— how d— did you get from that to THAT?"

The look on Konno's face seems to be a mixture of patience being lost and self-sacrifice. It was an odd mixture.

"Do you still love him?"

He hadn't expected the question spoken so bluntly. Izumi blushes and dips his head to hide his eyes behind his bangs before he answered quietly, "He's better off with Kuroda."

Konno shook his head and said, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

His head flew up and glare at his friend for making him feel vulnerable again. "It's true!"

"Then sleep with me." His friend demanded.

"What!?" That was truly unexpected.

Konno pressed onwards. "Move on and sleep with me. Let me fuck you into the mattress. I'll wipe his touch off your skin and all you'll remember from then on will be me."

The flush he had on before was nothing compared to what his face and body was showing now. A pool of warmth collected below his naval and his member twitched in response to the heated and graphic words. Izumi did not want to go there.

"Konno~! I told you I need time. I just can't jump from one relationship to another."

"Why not?" His friend retorted. "All you have to do is lie back and let me do all the work. I'll take care of you."

"Konno~!" This was outrageous. Izumi couldn't hear more of it. On one hand he was responding to his friend's come-on more so than he would like and on the other hand, the idea of doing it with Konno didn't sit well with him. He just wasn't ready. "It's not right."

Instead of pressing further, Konno release another dramatic sigh and said despondently, "There. You see. You still do love him. So don't just sit there and give him up to this Kuroda fag, sorry present people excluded, without a fight. You want him still so go win this asshole back."

Izumi was at lost for words. He was both feeling insulted, wanting to laugh, and throwing his self over the table to hug and beat his friend all at once. But his fears made its presence known, quieting all other emotions.

"What if he hates me now for running away and hurting him? He said 'I love you' to Kuroda too… so what if he loves him more now and only has feelings for me because he feels guilty? What if he doesn't want me back? I'm sure he doesn't want a violent and bratty person like me back— Ow!!!"

He couldn't believe it. He got conked in the head. Izumi pouted and glared at his friend. Konno only shook his head at him once again.

"Stupid! That's all in the past. You know better now. It's not like you're gonna revert back to form, right? You don't know what the cheater feels or wants. Give the fucker a choice this time and don't run away. And if he chose the other asshole, then good for me. You give him up for good and let me fuck you."

Izumi felt better even though Konno's pep talk wasn't what exactly he had in mind. He smiled with joy for the first time in a long time. It felt good. And his friend had to ruin it.

"You know, since he cheated on you, it's only fair you get to do the same with me."

"Konno~!"

"I'm okay with having just strictly sex between us too, you know?"

"Konno!"

"Alright, alright." His friend was laughing by now and Izumi joined in.


	32. Izumi's POV xxiii & Takamiya's POV ix

AN: Thank you for everyone's support. I'm estimating about 2-3 chapters left along with an epilogue now. Yes, there will be a sex scene. Also, I'm working on a side story for Konno. The pervert is holding my muse hostage and demands he gets laid. So we'll see. Please enjoy!

-Izumi's POV-

Izumi stood hesitantly before suite number 1507. Nerves getting the best of him, but he was determined more than he ever thought possible. He's never done this before. Going after Takamiya was something unprecedented. After all, throughout their seven years relationship, it was always his ex-lover whom seeks him out, whom chases after him.

What he was about to do would either make him a very happy man or confirm what he feared most. It was the latter that cause him to stand before the suite's double doors, trembling with nerves.

He reached into his pocket once more and took a look at the card in his hand. It gave him comfort somehow, knowing from whom it came from. Remembering how it came to be in his hand yesterday cause him to smile.

* * *

_"Here, you'll probably need this."_

_Konno reach for his back pocket and pull out his wallet. For a few moments, his friend shuffle through the contents before he pull out a rectangular card then hand it over to Izumi._

_"What is it?" Izumi wondered aloud as he took the proffered card. It was a hotel calling card. He raised his eyes and squint at Konno skeptically. Did his friend wanted him to go and use this hotel or something? Just what was he hinting at?_

_Konno chuckled with humor upon reading his expression correctly. "It's not what you think dummy. Check the back."_

_Izumi flip the card over, gasp, when he read the back, it was a room number. But that wasn't what caused his sudden alarm. He recognized the scrawl handwriting anywhere. It was Takamiya's. Again, Izumi look up at Konno with wonder in his eyes. "How did you get this?"_

_And for the second time that week, Izumi witness his friend blush before he turn his face aside, looking rather sheepish. More like guilty. Since he'd seen that look before when Konno almost drown him, Izumi became suspicious._

_His friend's hedging was slow in it's delivery but soon gain momentum. "I ah… uh hmm… I ah… would you believe I ah… oh alright… you know, that night when you were shit face drunk…"  
Izumi nodded to hurry the man along on his recounting. He was very curious to know how this came about._

_"Well, you had a late night visitor."_

_Realization dawn on Izumi and his face lit up with a burst of joy before confusion set in once more. This meant that Takamiya came to visit him twice and the man left him a calling card. But he never got it. "And you're giving this to me now?"_

_Konno flashes him an apologetic, lopsided grin that somehow doesn't make him seem contrite at all before he gave his reply. "I was already interested in you. Then this man name Takamiya shows up at your door demanding to see you. Of course I'm not going to let him waltz back in your life without giving myself a chance."_

_"What!?" Izumi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friend had deliberately withheld information from him. But would it have made any difference then, Izumi wondered. Probably, since that night was before the night Kuroda drop by to stake his claim. If he hadn't spoken to Kuroda first, Izumi may still have his righteous anger when he confronted Takamiya. But then again, he may not have acted any differently whether he spoke to Takamiya or Kuroda first in this love triangle. Or perhaps love rectangle is more like it, seeing how Konno is involve too… Wait…_

_Something didn't sit well with him. Izumi had only told Konno everything two days ago. The day he was drunk was two days before that. Which meant…_

_Izumi gasp aloud once more before he pointed in accusation and declared, "You knew didn't you? Even before I said anything. How could you do—"_

_Konno rolled his eyes then lean across the low table to flick at Izumi's forehead._

_"Ow— hey!" Izumi pouted at the method his friend chose to shut him up._

_"You, my friend, are such a sorry drunk it's not even funny. Not only did I have to haul your cute ass home, I had to listen to you cry and bitch about your cheating lover. So of course I knew."_

_"Oh." Izumi felt embarrassment all over again. He didn't remember much after they went to the second bar, but that still doesn't excuse Konno from withholding information for his own benefit._

_Izumi shook his head, partly from amazement and partly from dismay. "I can't believe I confessed everything to you like an idiot. And you, you just stood there taking it all in like you were serious—"_

_"Ow— hey!"_

_Konno flicked his forehead again before he cut in. It was a good thing he didn't choose his friend, Izumi thought. The man was more abusive than he was, he mused._

_"Be glad that you did. I was planning on seducing you that night. If you haven't confessed with such candor, I wouldn't be as supportive about someone else getting laid now. So just take the damn card and go see him in the morning."_

_"But—" Izumi tried to speak and again was interrupted._

_"No buts. Tomorrow is Saturday, so you don't have work tomorrow like the rest of us. So get your cute ass over to that hotel and get your man back. Then call me if A) you guys did it or B) he dumps you for the other guy or C) you guys have a threesome. In that case, I want in on the action."_

_"Konno~! You have a one track mind, you big pervert." Izumi chastise then grabbed a handful of wasabi peas and threw them at his friend playfully. Konno return fire and the rest of the evening were spent in easy camaraderie.  
_

* * *

Izumi shook his head of the memory. He was lucky to have a friend like Konno. All these years, he's been hiding his relationship with Takamiya from his family, friends, and coworkers. It did felt like he was living a double life. And now, with his family and his good friend already accepting him for who he is, he felt relieved and finally at ease with himself.

The only thing missing now was Takamiya. They were once happy together, mayhap not all the time but the life they had was full of many good memories. Izumi was hoping to make more. He may not be the best lover or attentive companion, but he believes he could make Takamiya happy again. This time around without the bratty teenager who never grew up. This time, Izumi will try his best to be the person Takamiya would be proud to announce to the world that they are lovers.

However, if Takamiya has already chosen Kuroda… then he'll wish him the best. After all the pain Izumi put the man through, he didn't want anything less for Takamiya. Then perhaps, with time they will keep in contact. Izumi no longer wants to think fatalistically that all things have to be over between them. Takamiya is a good person and will be a good friend if not his lover anymore. He realizes that now.

This isn't going to be easy, is it? He hardly knew what to say or where to begin. Izumi took a deep fortifying breath and knock on the door.

The door opened immediately. Izumi hadn't expected that. He even catered to the idea perhaps the man might be out. Whatever the scenario though, he hadn't expected Kuroda to answer the door.

Kuroda's face was initially lit with anticipation and now crestfallen with annoyance upon seeing him at the door. "What are you doing here?"

Izumi didn't miss the emphasis or the unwelcome undertone. It would seem the polite Kuroda was no longer present. Izumi had to blink twice before he reconciled this change in the man. Perhaps ever since their confrontation, the editor no longer sees a need to keep the façade? Whatever the case may be, Izumi decided to be civil to the man. Ironic how the tables seem to have turn in part two of this confrontation he mused.

"I came to speak with Takamiya. Is he in?"

His question was met with Kuroda's own. "How did you find us?"

Izumi smirked and held up the card in his hand for show. "He left me a calling card. So is he in?"

Kuroda actually pouted and step aside to allow him in.

"Come in. Sensei went out to run some quick errands before we fly back to England tonight. Do you want to wait for him or leave a message?"

His steps falter upon hearing that. Izumi took another small, yet fortifying breath and inquire, "When will he be back?"

"Oh, he left about an hour ago. We took longer to get out of bed this morning, so he had a late start." The editor pause to smile at Izumi before he continues, "I'm sure he'll be back within an hour."

Izumi's nerves seem to be getting the upper hand on him. The fears he had before was gaining strength, convincing him that perhaps this was a waste of trip. He had taken in the state of the room. Some clothes were strewn on the floor from what he could see of the master bedroom along with the tousled sheets. Even Kuroda's appearance seems dishevel and unkempt, as if the man had a sleepless night, just woken up and quickly threw on some clothes to answer the door. It was a far outcry difference from the normally prim and proper editor.

Izumi knew what that meant as his heart constricted with pain. He himself has look like that on many occasions when Takamiya was overly amorous than normal and the next day later they have company. Perhaps I should leave before it becomes more awkward.

A big part of him though, wanted to see Takamiya even more before the man flies back to England. Izumi decided to try hardening his heart from Kuroda's words and stuck out his chin to stiffen his resolve. "If you don't mind, I think I would like to wait for him."

Kuroda flashes him a smirk before it turn into a smile. "Very well, would you care for some tea and crumpets while you wait?"

Izumi nodded and walk over towards the love seat sofa to sit down. This is going to be a long hour of waiting, he thought.

* * *

-Takamiya's POV-

He had everything squared and ready. In a couple of hours, he will be flying back to England to take care of the rest. It was strange to uproot again, but Takamiya knew that changes happen for a reason and one must learn to cope with that. He only had one more thing left to do. He had saved the most important task for last.

Takamiya closes his eyes and took a deep breath. He raises his hand and rap on the door. On the third knock, the door opens. He opens his eyes and immediately frowns in recognizing the person.

The young man from the previous night once again answers Izumi's door. However, this time the man gave off no challenging aura when he asked, "What are you doing here?"


	33. Takamiya's POV x & Izumi's POV xxiv

AN: More thoughts than action but it'll pick up towards the end I swear. This chapter was hard to write. Not one of my better ones unfortunately. But it did get the point across I think.

This chapter is for all of those who wish Kuroda to die. I hadn't intended him to be such a villain. The degree of treacherous behavior certainly has change due to reader's demand. Thus I gave birth to such a dastardly deed. Read on if you like to satisfy your curiosity and let the hate emails begin. Please enjoy… or not. *scurries off to hide behind a boulder*

* * *

-Takamiya's POV-

Feeling a bit awkward by the lack of challenge from the other which was to say at the least, was unexpected, it threw him off his agenda. He was hoping to get a chance to speak to Izumi first before catching his flight. He had prepared a speech after all.

Takamiya hadn't expected the same obstacle as the previous night. Part of him wondered whether the young man before him ever goes home; while a darker part of him remarked bitterly to himself, perhaps the young man lives with Izumi.

His heart twinges in pain at the thought. Just barely a month has past and his— no not his Izumi anymore. The boy he once knew has grown up to be a responsible young man. Takamiya never knew that Izumi was capable of such a feat. His ex-lover left with nothing and was able to rebuild a life without Takamiya seamlessly. Izumi even outgrew his propensity to be shy and quite openly admit his love for someone else, another man at that. This discovery hurt the most for the translator.

The seven years they had together, Takamiya had taken care to support Izumi for life. His ex-lover was in want of nothing he couldn't provide. He hadn't realized that by doing so, in spite of his good intentions to take care of his lover, he was actually stifling Izumi's growth. In looking at the amount of strength and courage it took for the other to reestablish himself had proven to the translator just how much he has been holding the other back. Takamiya welled up with pride for his ex-lover despite being saddened by the knowledge that he was the origin of Izumi's flight.

Regardless, Takamiya was quite stubborn. _One learns from one's mistakes_, he thought firmly.

Thus, he straightens his posture, raises his chin, and made every effort to speak politely, "I wish to speak with Izumi, please."

Like the other night, the young man gave him a look of puzzlement before a smirk appeared on his lips. "You've just missed him."

"What!?" That response was also unexpected. Takamiya quickly ask on the heel of his surprise interjection. "When will he be back?"

The fellow raises both arms to cross his chest and an eyebrow arcs upward before he spoke, "Well now, that depends."

Takamiya felt the return of the man's challenging aura. He suspected the young man was up to something. His rival had won. Izumi is his now, what game was he playing? The translator prepared himself when he grit out, "On what may I ask?"

The smirk on the other's face never disappeared, in fact, it only got wider. That irritated Takamiya in spite of his easy-going personality. This young man before him seems to have the natural ability to get under his skin.

His rival waves a hand out to punctuate the generalize request before it return to form, "It depends on whether you will answer my question or not."

Takamiya doesn't like to play such games, especially the type of games his rival is alluding to. He only hopes that the man treats Izumi well for the time being and does not exhibit such distasteful behavior towards his ex-lover. In the mean time, the translator would very much love to walk away and not entertain the young man; however he was press for time.

With great reluctance, Takamiya grimace as he complies with the other's pace and follows through the leading response, "Such as?"

The young man shrugs then leans on the side trim of the threshold and took a long look at the translator. Takamiya braces himself for a snide comment.

He wasn't prepared when the other's face suddenly turned serious and stated, "Was fucking Kuroda worth losing Izumi?"

* * *

-Izumi's POV-

After preparing a tray with a cup of green tea and a plate of crumpets for Izumi, Kuroda made an excuse to return to the master bedroom and continue packing. It was just as well. There was too much awkwardness between them as is.

Since their last encounter, Izumi had given Kuroda his blessing. What would the man say now, if he tells the editor that he would like to renege on his word and present Takamiya a choice between them? Most likely the man would throw a fit, Izumi mused. The other did plead his case well, but Izumi felt like he was only given one option. Yes he had taken Takamiya for granted and had abuse the man physically, but life is all about change. Wouldn't his willingness to modify his behavior be a good reason for Takamiya to reconsider his options?

He was the one cheated on and has forgiven the other already, doesn't that constitute a chance for them to work things out? Izumi would hope so. If Takamiya still loves him despite Izumi's hasty decision to break up with him, then wouldn't that warrant another appeal to save their seven years relationship?

His eyes glisten upon remembering their last encounter. Izumi hadn't meant to be or sound so heartless at the time. He hadn't meant to allude to the fact that he had another lover either. But it was easier at the time to use Konno as an excuse since Takamiya had spotted the hickey on his neck. He was mortified then and still is in thinking his ex-lover seeing such a mark on him. Does Takamiya even care about such a mark on his person?

Even if Takamiya tells him that he has chosen Kuroda after all, Izumi wants to clarify everything. Perhaps that would be enough to salvage something. The thought of the man completely out of his life was too horrific. He had suffered severe bouts of melancholy, even beyond their initial break up thinking about it. Seeing Aoe Reiji again made him realize that. Upon reconciling his emotions and settling for even a smidgeon of hope for them to remain friends, Izumi desperately wants the connection to remain.

Eager to impart a new path of the future, Izumi sat patiently on the sofa. He didn't know how much time has past in between his musings. Kuroda hasn't reappeared and the suite was eerily quiet despite the random sounds of drawers opening and closing from the other room. He took another bite of his crumpet and sip of green tea. A yawn broke out and then another. His head felt heavy. Izumi sag in his seat and rested his head against the back. _Perhaps a little shut-eye will help pass the time. _

That was his last coherent thought. Another minute and he was out. Izumi never notice the figure with the set jaw quietly exiting the bedroom and approach him with determined steps.

* * *

-Takamiya's POV-

Takamiya gasp in hearing that question spoken so crudely. The shock of what the man said with such conviction brought another light to illuminate the breakup at an angle he hadn't thought of before. Perhaps that wasn't what the young man had intended, but it certainly enlighten Takamiya on Izumi's behavior.

All this time, he had thought Izumi left because the translator had hit him and the boy had had enough. Takamiya should have known better. Izumi was a very direct person when it came down to certain things. His ex-lover would have no qualms to be in your face so to speak, if the problem bothers him too long. Matters such as wanting a change in his life would warrant an outright demand for it once he'd figure what that was.

Thus, the only thing that would cause Izumi to flee from him entirely would be matters of the heart. In spite of initially feeling giddy in making his ex-lover jealous over Kuroda, Takamiya hadn't thought the other would take it so seriously. Izumi should have known his love for him would remain stalwart.

Takamiya had professed his love countless times and had remained faithful for seven whole years. His eyes or his lust hadn't wandered to anyone else. The only time he had strayed was when Izumi ran off. However, Takamiya felt he can't take fault on that. Both Kuroda and he were drugged. The sex they had together had no meaning. He had filed his mistake as that. Even though that brought Kuroda's feeling towards him even closer to home. Takamiya had vowed to the editor the next morning he wouldn't even consider a relationship with him until the one with Izumi was dissolved. Never would Takamiya have taken into account that the night of his mistake would bare a witness.

That was the crux of this whole debacle.

As drugged up as they were, Takamiya hadn't noticed a damn thing. He could hardly remember the details of that night. There were even moments in which he thought it was Izumi he was making love to. For that reason, if his real lover did return that night to witness this scene before him, no wonder the boy had fled and ran into the arms of another.

This realization hit Takamiya hard. His breathing became harsh. _My god!_

He needs to talk to Izumi now! There was no way around it. So much was misunderstood between them. No wonder his ex-lover behaved in such a manner. No wonder Izumi's mother warned him off. No wonder Izumi broke up with him. He must speak to him now. But the boy wasn't here. And the only person who knows anything is playing a game Takamiya has no patience for.

Taking a much needed breath to calm his growing anxiety, Takamiya made sure the eye contact with the young was secure before he replied with steadfast words that bespoke of his new found commitment.

"No. That was a mistake. One I intend to fix."

The young man seems to be weighing in his words and consider his demeanor far longer than was necessary. Inside, Takamiya fumed helplessly as he felt this urgency rising. He didn't want to waste anymore time. Somehow, he felt the longer he waits to hear his answer, something horrible was about to happen and it would be too late. Perhaps it was his desperate need to see Izumi that sent his heart racing in discomfort. Whatever it was he hopes it was enough for the other to impart his knowledge.

It would seem it was. The young man releases a genuine smile with a devilish glint in his eyes that makes the translator suspicious. When the man spoke, Takamiya realized why. "Good. If not, I'll enjoy taking him away from you. He is a delicious piece of ass."

Takamiya gritted his teeth from spouting possessive barbaric jibes back. He knew the other was baiting him and decided to refrain from such proclivity. It would seem the other is actually…cheering him on? Despite his confusion, Takamiya repeated what he asked earlier. "When will he be back?"

The young man had the audacity to laugh before he replied, "I gave him your calling card. He should be at your suite number right about now. You might catch up to him if you hurry."

Takamiya bit back a few choicer curses. Despite the irony of the situation, he didn't think it was funny like his rival. He glances quickly at his wristwatch and notices the time. Rush hour has already begun. If he was to drive back in his rented car, it would be about an hour before he made it back to the hotel. He had left Kuroda back at the suite exhausted. Somehow he didn't think Izumi would care to see Kuroda given what Takamiya knows now. And given their past history, he was afraid what Izumi might do to Kuroda in finding the editor has accompanied him to Kyoto to look for him. What would Izumi think? Takamiya felt even more desperate to intercept such a meeting.

He quickly pulls out a mobile phone and dials the suite number. Nothing but dial tone. He turns off the connection and frowns, stating the obvious. "No one is answering. He's not there."

The young man mirrors his look and offers. "Here let me try."

He retrieves his mobile from his pocket and dials what Takamiya supposes is Izumi's number. After a period of rings later, again the same result. Izumi wasn't picking up either.

Both of their frown deepens. Then the young man remarked, "That's odd, I know I told him to keep his phone on and with him just in case he needs me to pick him up. "

Confused by the mystery of the miscommunication, both men silently joined forces to figure it out. Both tried their mobile phone once more. The outcome was the same. Another moment of silence spent in contemplation.

His rival's face suddenly lights up and exclaimed brusquely, "Oh fuck it, who cares about work anyways. Hey, I have a motorcycle that will get us their quicker, that is if you care to join me?"

Again Takamiya wondered what was his rival thinking. Is he actually helping him? Takamiya decided not to spare any thought at the moment to think this through, he nodded his head in acceptance. The young man returns back inside to grab his keys before he closes the door. They hurry side by side, down the stairs to the streets and alight the motorcycle that was parked close by.

Takamiya only had a brief moment to wonder what the hell he was doing before his thoughts was whisked away by the speed of his rival's death cycle. The young man had the audacity to laugh at his unyielding grip before they drove off.

Even though it was most likely more than ten minutes, the hair-raising trip felt like a lifetime. There were several incidents in which the translator thought his rival was purposely leaning too close to the ground that he could see sparks flying. There were other moments when he felt that the space between vehicles were much too narrow for them to squeeze between. How the guy manage was beyond Takamiya's nerves.

He had immediately jumped off the motorbike as soon as the kickstand was place down when the young man pulled into an alley a few blocks from the hotel. The translator was more than happy to return the borrowed helmet to his rival with an added glare for good measure.

He should have known it would only encourage the other to smirk in return.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

Takamiya felt compelled this time around to say otherwise. "Yes it was. I believe that will be the last time I'll get on that death trap with you, thank you."

Again the man had the audacity to laugh at him. Takamiya gritted his teeth once more and hurried out the alley and stop. His thoughts arrested by the sight before him. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. It took his rival to join him to voice out his own thoughts.

"What the hell is going on?"

A white van was parked in the driveway lobby of the hotel. Its door was held open by a man in shadows from their vantage point. A sleeping figure, a man who looks very much like Izumi was being carefully place into the van by another fellow wearing a baseball cap and the hotel's bell boy. Once the body was securely place, the door slam closed.

Takamiya gasp. The other figure was Kuroda. What _the hell is going on?_


	34. Takamiya's POV xi

AN: I surprised myself with the ease in writing this next chapter. This one is a bit fast pace action. I don't know if I did the scenes justice. Also, since Shimizu sensei didn't provide a name for Konno-kun, I made up one. I hope his name fits his personality. Also, if this happens to be a real person's name, I apologize now. This is work of fiction and does not pertain to real people or places.

Kudos to those who found my Initial D obsession; can you guess whom my guest character is? I even name Konno after him. ^_^

A warning before hand: Yes, it is another cliffhanger. But look at it this way, Two chapters left and an epilogue. This fic will be over by next week! So look for the continuation this weekend. Please don't kill me and enjoy!

* * *

-Takamiya's POV-

Takamiya broke into a run. He hadn't the faintest idea why he felt such urgency to give chase, but his heart was pounding relentlessly faster with each step.

His thoughts were a tangled mess. The events seem so disjointed. None of it made any sense. What was Kuroda thinking? Why didn't he call Takamiya when Izumi showed up? Why didn't the editor answer the hotel suite's phone? What was the reason Izumi came to seek him out? Where is Kuroda taking Izumi? Who was the fellow in the baseball cap? And more importantly, why was Izumi unconscious?

So many questions were left unanswered as his feet carried him down and across the streets with Izumi's friend falling close behind. They dodged pedestrians and speeding vehicles along the way. Traffic on the local streets was getting lighter as the rush hour traffic descended onto the highways. The few blocks felt so far away from the hotel lobby entrance. In the distance, he saw Kuroda tipped the bellboy and hop into the passenger seat. The guy with the baseball cap had already moved into the driver seat. The engine started and the car pulled out to the curb, waiting for entry to the speeding traffic.

They were only a block away. Takamiya wanted to intercept them; some part of him felt blind panic in not knowing where Kuroda was planning to take his ex-lover. He was almost there. Takamiya dash across a garage opening from a business building and was pushed aside abruptly. He grunted upon impact to the ground. He heard a groan atop him followed suit.

A black Nissan Skyline slammed its breaks, nearly missing a head on collision with the translator. The driver poked his head out the rolled down window and asked, "Sorry. Didn't see you! Are you two okay?"

Takamiya shook himself from the impact and took a moment to gather his wits. He glances over at Izumi's friend, both a tangle of limbs on the concrete sidewalk. He took inventory of the other, cited no injuries from both of them and replied, "We're good. Sorry about this."

The driver nodded in understanding and pointed out before he drove off, "Be careful next time."

Both men untangle themselves and got to their feet. As they dusted off their clothes, Takamiya moved his gaze over to the hotel lobby and panic ensues. His eyes danced around the vicinity, trying to locate the missing van. It was nowhere in sight.

He was close to cursing. What could they do now?

"Let's hop back on the bike and search around. They couldn't have taken him far down that street. There's a few pocket of bumper to bumper traffic that heads towards the highway that way. It'll probably slow them down. Beyond that is the entertainment section of this district."

Without waiting for a reply from him, Izumi's friend began running back to the parked motorcycle in the alley. Takamiya felt chagrin in thinking ill of the fellow as he follow suit. The other was being very helpful in a time when panic wasn't a solution. Begrudgingly, the translator began to warm up to the fellow. Whatever Izumi's relationship is with this guy, Takamiya realize his ex-lover would be in good hands.

They reach the motorcycle in no time to spare. Izumi's friend had already thrown on his helmet and gloves as he straddles the vehicle. The young man thrust the spare helmet to Takamiya and started the engine. The translator quickly did the same and held on tight as the vehicle roared to life before it entered the morning traffic with a screeching of tires.

A few blocks down, as they cruise along the way and looked between the side roads and cross sections, Takamiya felt compelled to apologize to his rival. He hadn't meant to be impolite throughout this whole debacle to a man he hardly knows. It wasn't the guy's fault for falling for Izumi. In fact, Takamiya felt he should thank the fellow for taking care of Izumi for him these past weeks and saving his life earlier. Thus with this in mind, Takamiya yelled through all the traffic noise in order to be heard, "Hey, thank you for saving me earlier…erm ..."

Takamiya felt embarrassed, he hadn't even bother to ask his rival's name and make a proper introduction. Where had all his manners fled to, he wondered. He needn't worry after all; it would seem this Konno fellow was very good in reading people's thoughts.

"Konno Takeshi at your service!" The young man yelled back then added with a tinge of humor, "Don't worry about it! We should be even now!"

Flummoxed by what the other said, Takamiya yelled back, "What do you mean, even!?"

Konno chuckled before he replied loudly, "I'm just glad you didn't hit me! From what Izumi said of you, I thought you were the jealous boyfriend type!"

Takamiya felt a flutter of warmth in his chest in thinking Izumi had actually talked about him. Still, it didn't make any sense from the way the other said it. He thought the other was with Izumi now and said so, "Aren't YOU his boyfriend!?"

The answer was immediate, "Ha! I wish! No matter what I did he still wouldn't give in! I'm still his best friend to his eyes! You are one lucky dog, you know that!?"

The translator couldn't help but plaster a stupid smile on his lips in hearing that. He didn't know the particulars of Konno's relationship with Izumi, but hearing his rival state that his ex-lover wasn't with him made Takamiya felt relieved despite the continue urgency in finding Izumi in this little adventure. Suddenly, realization hit. He thought the name Konno sounded familiar. "You're Konno-kun aren't you!? The guy that cheat off of Izumi in form 3-D!?"

"Why that little shithead! Is that what he tells people!?" Konno yelled in mock rage. Takamiya couldn't help chuckling at the other's words. He now understands what Izumi could potentially see in the guy. Regardless though, Takamiya felt bless he still has a chance with his former lover.

He was about to respond with something witty of his own but something else caught his attention. They had just past a main shopping center when he spotted a white van that looks like the one at the hotel lobby five blocks down a side street on his right. Seeing no other lead so far, Takamiya took no chances. He taps Konno on the shoulder and points in that direction.

Konno nods in understanding and doubles back in that direction. They resume their search, this time in silence; the seriousness of the chase absorbing their concentration with this new lead.  
The white van was now seven blocks ahead and gaining distance due to a red light they had to stop at. As soon the green was lit, Takamiya couldn't help but yell, "Go faster, we're losing them!"

Even in all seriousness, the man still has the effrontery to laugh in amusement as Konno yelled back, "What happened to this being your 'last time on this death trap'?"

Takamiya decided to take his earlier praise back. Konno still gets on his nerves with his excessive humor.

For the remainder of the chase, they rode in silence as they followed the white van pass the main entertainment area to the red-light district. Then without notice, the vehicle had pulled to the side. Two rough looking men in brown construction jumpsuits were already waiting when Kuroda stepped out and open the side door. The two men immediately lifted the still sleeping Izumi out of the vehicle and carried him inside the building with Kuroda and the fellow with the baseball cap following behind.

Konno made haste to pass the next couple of lights and park behind the white van. Takamiya took off his helmet before it even stopped and jumped off. He looked up at the building and was astonished to learn they were in front of a love hotel. He shared a perplexed look with Konno and frowned. Whatever Kuroda was up to, Takamiya didn't like the implication of this place at all.

Without wasting anymore time, the translator race inside with Konno following close behind. The lobby was empty. Only a kiosk greeted them at the counter. They quickly scan the menu options. It was early still and the hotel had only a few rooms booked according to the key log on screen, possibly residuals from clients who stayed the night. Konno moved quickly to grab a notepad and pen in the phone booth nearby and hand it over to Takamiya. The translator quickly jots down the handful of room numbers that was booked, tore out the page, and they were off.

Luckily, three of the rooms booked were the cheaper rooms on the lower floors. The other two were suites in the highest floor. Remembering that there were five people who went in, they both came to the same conclusion that the group must be occupying one of bigger rooms.  
Seeing as how the elevator was still lit on the top floor only confirm their speculations, Takamiya didn't bother to wait and took the stairs located at the side three steps at a time until they reach the seventh floor.

They were spared having to investigate which room when they heard muffled voices coming through from room 704. Takamiya was about to kick into the room when he was pulled back by Konno with a finger over his lips. The translator frowned and decided to acquiesce. Both men crouched down and put their ears to the door and listened.


	35. Takamiya's POV xii

AN: Again, I hope I did the scene justice. It felt really raw to write this. I hope the right amount of emotions was there. *keeps fingers crossed*

I hope this answers most of your questions. And so, yeah one more chapter to go. Yes, this is the long awaited happy reunion you've all been waiting for. You don't have to read the last one since it's only sex. _ Thank you for reading! Please enjoy.

* * *

-Takamiya's POV-

"Better tie him down just in case."

That sounded like Kuroda's voice. Takamiya's frown deepens in hearing that bit. What did his editor mean by that? He pressed his ear flushed against the door.

"You afraid he'll wake up and get away?"

That one must be one of the others.

"No, I want him to be bloody awake in the end, or better yet, during the middle and not any time sooner. Besides he only drank half a cup of the stuff. Who knows when he'll be awakened?"

What the hell was going on? What in the world is Kuroda planning for Izumi? Takamiya knew without a doubt that the editor was talking about Izumi. He just couldn't believe the amount of venom behind those words.

"Hn. How much of the LIQUID X did you give him?"

His eyes rounded in recognizing the street name for GHB, a known date rape drug. He met Konno's angry eyes and knew they mirrored his own. Yet, they return their attention back to the other side of the door and continue to listen.

"Whatever was left of the stuff you gave me."

"Ah. Used all of it already, huh? Well, you heard him boys. Get to work."

There was some shuffling inside. All Takamiya heard was that last part and he straightens up in alarm. He made a move to rise but was pulled back by Konno who shook his head and pointed back to the door. The translator took a deep breath and crouch back down. He didn't like where the scenario was heading. He wanted to rescue Izumi now.

"Yes sir."

"Even though I much prefer Imai-kun's type, I think I can manage to get it up for sleeping beauty here. Heh heh."

"Oh nice, he has such soft skin. Like a woman's. Oh yeah, I can definitely get it up."

That does it. He made another move to rise. Again Konno prevented him and shook his head violently. Takamiya noticed Konno's fist were as taut as his was. Yet the man was determined to hear the rest. Takamiya didn't think he had the patience or the rationality to think straight at the moment.

"Wait your turn, fucker. I won the toss, so I get to be the first one in him."

"Fine fine. Just don't loosen his hole too much before I get a turn."

"I don't care which of you bloke want to do him. Just get it over with."

"You must hate him loads, Imai-kun. I've never seen you this riled up."

"You don't understand, the little prick doesn't know when to call it quits. I've given him plenty of chances to back off. It's not my fault he doesn't learn. I figure I'll have to teach him a lesson in proprietary law."

"Okay okay. Retract those claws. You heard him. Teach the boy a lesson. Make it a hard one."

"Yes sir!"

"I think I'll wait downstairs in the van. Call me when you're done."

Takamiya heard footsteps heading towards the door and it opens, catching them unaware. Kuroda's face immediately turns pale, shock apparent on the other's demeanor. However Takamiya could care less as he and Konno straightens up. The scene before him makes his blood boil even higher.

When he heard the next line coming from the two people hovering over a bare-chested Izumi, his Izumi—

"Mmph! Ah—"

"Oh yeah, moan for me you little bitch."

Takamiya saw red. Something he'd never felt before. His nerves felt raw. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, demanding he do something to save the one he loves. He pushed the ashen Kuroda aside. The editor yelps in surprise. Takamiya then launches pass the threshold, a fist connects with the jaw of the scumbag that dare get near his Izumi's crotch. A grunt of pain erupts from the fellow along with a few teeth. The man hits the floor with another groan.

The other man with his hands on Izumi's chest makes a move to rise but Takamiya throws out a forward kick, hitting the man square on the chest. The man flew back against the wall with a thud.

Takamiya moves forward, but found his upper body impeded. He looks down and found the scum that hit the floor was back up, preventing him from moving and keeping his arms down. The translator tried to shake the other loose, his breath increasing with his struggles.

He heard a growl and turn to face the opponent he kicked. The man had shaken himself off and cracks his knuckles, menace clear on his face.

Takamiya braces for the first hit and his face was violently thrown to the side. Blood drips from his split lip. He readies himself for another hit to the gut. He doubles over gasping for breath. Just then he heard a crash and the body behind him releases his hold and slumps to the ground. The translator took the opportunity granted, straightens himself and faces the opponent before him.

The man's scraggly face forms a feral sneer and launches a right punch at Takamiya. The translator was prepared and feints to the left, avoids the hit entirely, returns to center and reposts a right hook of his own to the guy's gut. The man grunts and doubles over in pain. Takamiya follows through with a left elbow on the man's back. His opponent groans, drops to the floor with a loud thump, and doesn't move.

Trying to catch his breath, Takamiya straightens up, takes a few deep breaths, and turns to access the room. Both men in construction worker garbs were incapacitated. He looks over at Konno by the door and nods his head in gratitude. The man flashes him a grin.

A sound to their left alerts them of the other occupant present, the man in the baseball cap was plastered flush against the wall with a digital camcorder pressed to his right eye, probably filming since the beginning. The man quickly turns it off and raises both hands to the side in supplication.

"Don't hit me! I'm just hired to film this! Honest to god, I swear!"

With the passing of the adrenaline rush, Takamiya's anger returns in seeing the camera and realizing what the man had said. He couldn't believe this whole setup. What in the world was Kuroda thinking?

He turns to his editor crouching in a corner, hurt and betrayal present in Takamiya's eyes. Kuroda gulps, shakes his head, then straightens up and tries to run for it. Konno catches the editor in mid flight, refusing to let the other pass. Izumi's friend then pushes Kuroda forward and succinctly blocks the door.

All the while, Izumi remains half naked, tied to the metal rung queen bed, sleeping away. A tense silence fills the room except for the soft heavy wheezing of Izumi's labored breaths.

Takamiya broke the silence; accusation clear in his tone, "Why? Why would you do such a thing, Imai-kun? Izumi has done nothing to you."

A sob broke out from the other, rage replacing fright easily. The editor couldn't contain his composure any longer. Not with such a confrontation from Takamiya. He responded with his own set of accusations.

"He's done plenty! He's taken you away from me, hasn't he!? He'd broken it off with you! You told me once that when it is over with Sakashita, you'll be with me! And yet, you tell me you're moving back to Japan to be with HIM!? Why Takamiya-san, why!? Time and time again, he's done nothing but hurt you! Can't you understand, I can give you the love you need? That you deserve. Not him!"

Takamiya couldn't help but be sadden by Kuroda's loss of coherency. He has never encounter this side of the other before. He thought the editor handled the rejection pretty well. Instead, all this time, such turmoil was bubbly beneath the man's polite demeanor.

Then realization hit him. He couldn't believe that all this happened to his Izumi was because of him. Kuroda had been biding his time all the while, waiting for him to split with Izumi. And when things didn't go according to his wishes, the man had lashed out on Izumi instead. If he was capable of concocting such a despicable scenario to exact revenge on Izumi, what else has the editor done?

Takamiya couldn't believe that he has been deceived so thoroughly. Yet, he felt a tremendous amount of guilt. He hadn't meant for Kuroda to be so infatuated with him that the man would do something like this.

Despite all these conflicting emotions, Takamiya's anger remain in the forefront. Kuroda had plan and organize Izumi's gang rape to be recorded. That he could never forgive. He had to set the other straight once and for all.

"Imai-kun, I could never be with you for the simple fact that I do, and always will, love Izumi."

He saw the other flinch at his words, but Takamiya continues.

"Like I have said the other night, I apologize for leading you on, but I have never made any promises to you. What will you accomplish by doing this? Do you think I will actually 'wake up' as you so put it and be with you? Do you think I can ever love someone who is capable of such atrocity? You dare to harm my precious Izumi. And for that, I cannot and will not forgive you for this."

Kuroda's sobbing burst out with renewed tears as the other dropped to his knees from the weight of Takamiya's words. The editor covers his face with both palms and cries out, "I'm sorry, Takamiya-san, I'm so sorry."

Takamiya shakes his head and moves to untie Izumi's hands. Konno quickly joins in and unties his friend's feet. The translator lifts Izumi up at the waist, takes off his own jacket and puts it around the sleeping man. He grabs Izumi's discarded clothes and tucks it under one arm.

"Ah, please don't hit me!"

The translator turned towards the man in the baseball cap and saw Konno grab the digital camcorder and took out its memory stick. He forcefully hand the device by thrusting it into the man's gut, causing the other to grunt in pain. Izumi's friend then pockets the device and moves over to help.

With their combine forces, they've manage to lift Izumi to his feet and drag him out the room and into the elevator. Takamiya never looked behind, leaving his ounce trusted editor behind, unable to find any once of sympathy for the man at the moment.

When they reach outside of the love hotel, Konno flagged a taxi cab and helps Takamiya put Izumi inside. When the translator straightens up, he felt something warm pressed into his hand. He looked down. It was a silver key. He raised a questioning brow at Konno.

The man smirked and said, "It's his apartment key."

Takamiya closed his hand around the metal and nod his head again in gratitude. "Thank you Konno-kun, for all your help today. I couldn't have save Izumi without you."

The other shrugs and actually blushes before he demands roughly, "Take care of him will ya?"

Takamiya bows in return and replies with a grateful smile, "I will."


	36. Naoya's POV vi & Izumi's POV xxv

AN: Yeah ending! *throws confetti*

Thank you for everyone's support!

I thought some more explanation is in order, so here goes a bonus scene prior to the hot reunion. I hope I didn't blow the sex. Pun intended. ^_~ Please enjoy!

* * *

-Naoya's POV-

Under normal circumstances, Naoya would be the calm and level headed one. He would be the person others would turn to for comfort and guidance. But as mentioned, that was under normal circumstances.

Now, as for abnormal, or more like, unusual circumstances, in which the situation happens to be connected with people to whom he cares about, Naoya would seem frenetic in his actions. This was one of those times in which he would pace back and forth, waiting, wringing his hands while he fretted and habitually turn his head to scan the pallor of his friend as Kiichi Sensei settled beside the futon and check on Izumi's vital signs.

He was worried and it showed. His lover, Reiji, caught him in midstride and held him within his arms before he gave a comforting squeeze. Naoya returned the embrace and rested his head on his lover's chest. Izumi caught his worried demeanor and flashed him his typical lop-sided grin in return, as he tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry Naoya-kun, I probably look worse than I feel."

Naoya didn't feel reassured by that comment for the serious look on Kiichi Sensei's face says it all as the other place the stethoscope over Izumi's heart. Sensei's follow up questions confirm his worries.

"How do you feel? Are you drowsy still? Do you feel light headed? Any tremors?"

Izumi looks at Sensei, frowns and turns a questioning look at Takamiya-san, who was sitting on the other side of the futon. The translator hasn't left his friend's side since he invited them in and quickly usher Kiichi Sensei to take a look at Izumi. Takamiya-san nods his head and smiles, encouraging Izumi to talk. Izumi sits back against the wall and turns to look at Sensei. He then replies slowly in return as if he was thinking how to answer the question.

"I um, do feel a little tired but it is slowly going away. My heart still feels like I've run a marathon but that is going away too. Other than that, no, I don't feel light headed or anything."

Kiichi Sensei absently nods at each of Izumi's comments then he withdraws the stethoscope and hands it to Haroumi, who was standing by Sensei. The doctor then picks up his friend's wrist, place to fingers over the inside portion and looks at his watch for a moment. Next he releases his hold and signals Haroumi to hand him his satchel. Sensei promptly pulls out a doctor's prescription pad and scribbles something down. He tears the top sheet off and hands it to Takamiya-san before he explains.

"He has a mild arrhythmia as a side effect caused by the drug. Since he doesn't feel nauseous or have tremors, it is safe to say he's only ingested a small does of GHB in the tea. He should drink as much fluid as he can to flush the rest out. If he does feel nauseous, I've prescribed him some Emetrol to help. Now, worse case scenario: if he does have a seizure later on, make sure to turn him on his side and call me A.S.A.P. before you take him to the hospital."

Seeing the alarm in both Izumi's and Takamiya-san's faces as well as Naoya's, Sensei quickly adds, "Most like that would not happen, but be prepared. Since it has already been several hours and Izumi had woken on his own accord then most likely the drug has dissipated. There some small traces left and will remain for probably several hours. So no more worries, Izumi-kun."

As Izumi nods his thanks, Naoya sags against Reiji's chest in relief but he quickly notices that Takamiya-san's face did not mirror his own or Izumi's. Reiji must have noticed too and inquires in surprise, "Are you alright, Takamiya?"

Everyone turns to the translator who was frowning. The man in question nods absentmindedly before his eyes rounds in alarm as if he's figured something out. "I believe Kuroda has given the drug to me as well."

"What do you mean, Takamiya?" Izumi was quick to ask for Takamiya-san had given them a short rundown of what happened when his friend awoke to everyone staring down at him in concern.

Takamiya turn to look at Izumi and explained softly, "You may not remember since you were asleep, but I came to visit you one night. Your friend, Konno-kun, greeted me and said as much that he was your new lover. I left him a calling card, intended for you to contact me the next morning."

Izumi nodded in confirmation when he supplied, "He only gave that to me yesterday. But what does that have to do with the other?"

"Well, you see, I waited for you the next day and had intended to visit you again that night. Instead, as soon as I ate dinner with Kuroda, I got drowsy and went to bed early. So I believe—"

"…that Kuroda drugged you too to prevent you from going to Izumi," Naoya finished for him. He flushed in embarrassment for his excitement. He quickly apologized.

Takamiya-san shook his head good-naturedly. However, Izumi still had a confused look about him. His friend stared at him for a moment before he confessed what was bothering him, "That night, Kuroda showed up at my doorstep. He made me believe that Takamiya seek me out because he felt guilty. He made me think that you two were already together and that I should give up."

The translator's lips thinned upon hearing that. He supplied the rest of the scenario as Reiji, Naoya, Kiichi and Haroumi had confusion written on their faces. "When I woke up in the same state as Izumi had just described the next day, I went to visit him immediately. But I guess the damage was already done. He had broken up with me."

The look of understanding donned on all their faces. Then Naoya's demeanor lit up. Reiji felt the stiffening back of his young lover and inquires softly, "What is the matter, Naoya?"

Hearing the concern in his lover's voice, Naoya breaks out of his musings and raises questioning eyes to Reiji before he inquires to no one in general, "Do you suppose Kuroda-san had stage the scene at the cottage as well?"

It would seem his lover had caught on to his vein of thought. Reiji quickly explains to the rest who seems to be clueless still by Naoya's keen observation. "I believe what Naoya meant to say is that Kuroda must have drugged Takamiya that night too. The editor had meant for Izumi to find out."

The color immediately left Izumi's face as he turned to Takamiya, caught the translator's hand and asked shakily, "Y— y—you were drugged?"

Takamiya-san placed his own hand over Izumi's and nodded. Then his friend did something quite unexpected, he pulled his hand away only to throw his arms around Takamiya's neck and press his face in the other's chest. His body began to quiver with heavy emotions as he sobbed. Shocked at first, the translator returns the embrace and holds on tight, burying his own face in the other's neck.

Naoya felt tears pooling over his eyes and he quickly wipes them away as he moved out of his own lover's embrace and begin quietly ushering everyone out. He felt it was about time the two lovebirds had some heartfelt one-on-one time.

As he closed the door discretely behind him, Naoya breathed a sigh and thought back to the tangle mess that the past few weeks have wrought. He still couldn't believe the tale Takamiya-san had told them regarding Kuroda's desperation. It astounded him still how the editor had gone about his mad attempt to exact revenge on Izumi for Takamiya's rejection. Then after hearing his friend's account of prior events, Naoya was now convinced the editor had manipulated the whole situation just to win Takamiya-san.

_How far does one go for love?_ he wonders. He shook his head of the thought and smiles at the door before he allowed Reiji to tug his wrist to move along. _ All will be well again._  


* * *

-Izumi's POV-

Long after when he realized everyone else had left as his crying subsided, color immediately suffuse his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he had sobbed like a girl in front of everyone. But even when he realizes this, Izumi didn't feel like pulling back in embarrassment. It would have been something he'd do in the past. But this chance in being within Takamiya's arms again felt too wonderful. He didn't want to let go. Izumi would bury his nose deeper if it were possible.

However, it would seem the other had other ideas when the translator pulled away. Izumi's lips thinned as he tried to suppress another bout of tears. He knew that they had too much between them to reconcile so simply. He had broken up with Takamiya after all and made the man believe he had fallen out of love with him and was in love with Konno instead. Perhaps the other doesn't want him anymore and was only concern because he's the kind of person that would do that. Izumi felt lost all over again.

His worries were for naught. Takamiya place a gentle hand under his chin, wipes the tears from his cheeks with the other hand, and press his lips ever so softly to his own. The man pulls away once more and flashes his trade mark smile in reassurance.

Izumi never knew how much he'd missed that smile. His heart constricted as he release a shaky breath and threw his arms around the other once more. This time he made sure their lips connected and pour into the kiss all the words he couldn't speak of. There was so much that couldn't be put into words. He conveyed his relief, his torment, his gratitude and most importantly, his love into that kiss.

Takamiya returned his fervor and than some as he deepened the heartfelt kiss, conveying his own emotions without words. The translator's arms enclose around him and begin tracing the familiar contours.

Warmth flowed through the kiss, down his throat and treaded a familiar path to pool below his naval. Feeling weak from the onslaught, Izumi fell backwards onto the pillow, pulling Takamiya with him.

The other pulled away once more, bracing himself atop Izumi as a trail of saliva linked between them. Izumi blink in confusion as he peered up at Takamiya's determined face and impassion eyes, an odd mixture of emotions flickering in their depths. He knew the other wanted him, he could feel the hard length pressed against his thigh. What was going through the other's head?  
He didn't have to wait long to wonder why when the other whispered gently, "You should rest, Izumi. You're still weak from the drug."

Izumi shook his head desperately in negation. He didn't want to stop and for once, allowed his emotions to rein unchecked. He only wanted Takamiya's lips and touch on his once more. He wanted to feel the other's love for him once more. It was the only way he knew to convey his own. Later on, he can chastise himself for sounding like a girl, but not now as he whispered just as softly, "It's your kisses. They make me weak. Takamiya, please don't stop."

Takamiya's eyes darken at the implication of Izumi's words and swoops down to attack his lips with return fervor. Hands that knew his body well follow suit. They possessively glided beneath his t-shirt, trekking in exploration his newly defined abs, bunching the garment upwards in doing so.

They broke apart once more for a much needed breath. The translator took the opportunity to lift Izumi's t-shirt up the rest of the way and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed.

Takamiya caressed the newly exposed skin with his hands and mouth. His tongued gliding down the sculpted pectorals to flick across a hardened nub. Laving the tender bud until it turn a darken red before he bit down playfully. Izumi hissed in pain pleasure; the sound, music to his lover's ears. The man moved to pay homage to the other neglected nub with equal attention.

All the while, Izumi moan and writhe beneath him as his hands busily tore at the silk shirt blocking his access to the other's skin. The last button flew somewhere pass his biceps when Takamiya broke free once more to shrug his dress shirt off, throwing it to join Izumi's t-shirt.  
They rejoined once more, neither wanted their touching skin to separate. Both, desperate to expose more. Two pair of hands fumbled with each other's slacks and jeans as their kisses became frenzied with their impatience.

As the rest of their clothing were tossed on the floor surrounding them, Izumi lay panting, the pleasure accosting his senses, bringing him to near madness. He tossed his head side to side as he braced his legs wide open, trying to hold off the euphoric peak as Takamiya feasted on his member. Copious amount of his pre-cum flowed down to pool around the groove of his Apollo's belt and dripped down to his twitching anus. He couldn't contain his excitement, it was too soon.

With a helpless cry, "Takamiya—!"

And he released into Takamiya's mouth.

The sound of Izumi's harsh breathing fills the air. The erotic tempo heighten even further by the audible squelches of suction followed by the slick removal of the boy's expended member freed from the other's hungry orifice.

Takamiya raised his torso just a tad and made sure Izumi caught his gaze. The man licked his lips of the traces of semen before he swipes a hand across his chin to gather the rest. Izumi shudders at the sight. He gasps aloud, something warm and slippery presses against his opening below asking for entrance.

He tugs his legs closer to his body, opening himself wider to Takamiya and pushes out, answering the other's entreaty.

Two slick fingers gain access easily with his aid. And with practice ease, Takamiya prepared him as his mouth return to kiss Izumi, sharing his taste.

It wasn't long when Izumi felt the familiar twitch and squeeze of response and he tugs at Takamiya's member to get his attention.

The translator breaks free just a hairbreadth from their kiss to smile before he dips his lower half and thrusts to the hilt. Izumi gasps of surprise quickly turns into a groan when his lover begins to move and reacquaints him to their practice rhythm.

Izumi couldn't think, nor would he want to. His heart felt full to bursting. Tears he didn't know had form were dripping down the sides and wetting his pillow. He could of cared less. As he wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, Izumi rejoiced and surrendered his being to every sense of the word.

* * *

  
-Epilogue-

It was a brilliant Sunday morning.

A pigeon flitted across the window and landed on the ledge outside. It coo happily before another smaller pigeon flew by and entreated the other to follow.

All this was lost to the couple. They lay exhausted in bed as they happily engaged in their own tête-à-tête in slumber.

The couple had spent most of the previous day and night together in this room, sharing their bodies, communicating without words.

But alas, it wasn't meant to be for no one would suspect such a scene to arise with such contrast to the days before.

Katsumi could have sworn he saw two naked men on his brother's bed. He tugged his hand free from his mother's slacken grip and used both hands to rub his eyes clear. He opened them again. Nope. There was still two naked men. He turned to his mother and asked with blunt candor as all kids his age is capable of, "Mommy, I thought you've said only mommy and daddy can be naked in bed?"

His brother would never live this moment down when he pulls the soiled comforter over his flushed body and dives underneath the pillow as his friend greets his family.

Katsumi thought the man looks like the uncle in the book and promises himself to ask his mother later by what she meant with her own greeting, "Katsumi, mommy would like you to meet your namesake."

-THE END-

AN: If you haven't figured it out: Takamiya's name is Katsura.  
So Katsura + Izumi = Katsumi. ^_^  


* * *

BTW, stay tuned for the sequel. Here's a preview:

Excerpt from Cupid's Chokehold:

The bar was a dive. Konno didn't think many couples would venture here for a little drink before they continue with their plans for the evening. It suited him fine. He needed a hard drink to soothe his bruise ego and heart without cooing couples making gooey faces at each other.

He'd never lost in the game of love before. Normally it was him who would dump the other, not the other way around. His friend, Izumi, should be flattered by his attention. But the man was taken. Normally he wouldn't give up without a fight, but Konno knew that his friend's heartstrings were irrevocably tied to this Takamiya guy.

Funny how his first attempt at a homosexual relationship would lead him to heartache. He knew his friend was the type to fall deeply in love and give everything he got over to that person. He wanted that desperately after all the misbegotten relationships that he has had with women over the years. This game of love was becoming tiresome.

It was times like these when he wondered why he even bother.


End file.
